The Ultimate Food Fight
by moviefan-92
Summary: Post-anime. Months after the fall of King Gorge, a small group of Gluttons return to cook up trouble. But first they have to defeat the Dishwizard who defeated their leader. Can Chase and his friends put an end to the Gluttons once and for all? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Order Up

**(A/N: Ok, so this is a new one for me. I write anime fics, but not usually **_**this**_** type of anime. But what can I say. I was going through some of my old story files and came across this unfinished one. That's when my imagination kicked in. But when I get an idea for a fic, I can't get out of my head until it's written. So, revisiting my childhood days, I present to you the first **_**Fighting Foodons**_** fic; at least I think it is.**

"…" talking

'…' _thinking_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**"****THE ULTIMATE FOOD FIGHT"**

**Chapter 1: Order Up**

The smell was heavenly. It drew in customers with its fragrance. Only a true master chef could cook up something so divine. Of course, it wasn't like master chefs were all that hard to come by. But _this _master chef was special, as was the food he was cooking, which just happened to be his specialty.

Adding the finishing touches to the food, Chase turned to his current customer. "One order of fried rice." He announced happily, handing the dish to the customer.

The customer accepted the plate, his taste buds tingling with anticipation. "Hey, thanks, kid."

Chase beamed happily. "No problem. Hope you like it."

The customer stared at Chase for a moment. "You know, you look a lot like the King of Food."

Chase sweat-dropped. "Uh, yeah… I get that a lot." He said nervously.

The customer continued eyeing the boy. "You know he disappeared a few months ago. Just abandoned his position as king."

Putting on a fake smile, Chase nodded. "Yeah, I did hear. Guess he was bored with the whole king stuff."

He laughed nervously as the customer eyed him suspiciously and walked away. Chase kept on his fake smile until the customer was gone, then breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good job getting yourself out of that one." came a sarcastic remark. "You _really_ convinced him."

Dropping the fake smile, Chase turned to the speaker, a six year old boy wearing what seemed to be a Mickey Mouse hat and a shirt with sleeves that were too long. "Come on, Pie Tin, I don't want people knowing I'm the King of Food."

"But you deserve the recognition." Said the person behind Pie Tin; a girl around Chase's age with purple hair tied in pigtails and a large wok on her head. "After all, you brought down the Glutton Empire, defeated the Big 4, and even King Gorge himself bowed down to you."

Next to her was an eight year old girl with green hair, cutting her eyes at the older girl. "Better not praise him too much, Coco, my big brother's ego is big enough as it is."

"Omelet." Agreed the flying yellow creature hovering over her head.

"Kayla, don't be so mean to your brother." Scolded another girl around Coco and Chase's age.

Kayla jumped at the girl's sudden appearance. "Dia, don't just pop up out of nowhere like that!"

Floating up next to Omelet were 7 black balls. "I just wish that people would be afraid of us sometimes." Said one of the balls.

"But no one is scared of a couple of Burnt Meatballs." Said another.

Perhaps things like talking meatballs and omelets would seem strange, but not in this world. In this world, creatures such as these were known as Foodons, and were actually quite common. There were many different kinds, each species depending on the one who cooked them before they were given life. Most enjoyed combat, and could only say their name, not unlike another creature from a popular anime series.

It all started many years ago when an eccentric king posed the question, "Which of my meals is stronger?" While most of his servants wondered if the king had gone crazy, one created several magical items. They were called Meal Tickets. And with these Meal Tickets, the servant was able to bring the king's food to life, giving birth to the first Foodons.

Many years later, Foodons and people live side by side. Chefs all around the world use Meal Tickets to bring their food to life. What was once a strange fantasy had now become a part of everyday life.

People used Foodons for several purposes; from using them as servants, to keeping them as pets. But most used their Foodons in battle. As it had been the king's intention to find out which of his meals would be stronger, the Meal Tickets that brought food to life gave most Foodons a fighting instinct. Chefs used their Foodons to fight each other and prove who the greater chef was.

Of course, the way a Foodon turned out depended on how the chef prepared them. If a meal came out flawed, it was a safe to assume that the Foodon would be flawed as well. Such was the case with the Burnt Meatballs, who were Chase's first attempt to creating a Foodon.

"Don't be so down, Meatballs." Chase told his Foodons. "If it wasn't for you, we never would have brought down the Glutton Empire."

Everyone knew who the Gluttons were. They were an evil organization bent on ruling the world. It all began many years ago when a young chef named Gorge decided that he was meant for greatness. Using his sorcerer powers and skilled cooking talents, he overthrew the current King of Food, Oslo, and officially dubbed himself King Gorge.

From there he gathered followers, who became known as the Glutton Gormandizers. Most were innocent people under King Gorge's mind control. At the top of King Gorge's Gluttons were the Big 4. These four were King Gorge's top chefs, formerly animals, now under a spell and blessed with King Gorge's cooking skills.

The members of the Big 4 included Cinnamonkey, a humanoid monkey creature that was formerly a green monkey, Cole Slawter, a chef who specialized in seafood that was formerly a blue bear, Rose Marinade, a scheming woman who was in love with King Gorge and was formerly a two-tailed fox, and Grill, a powerful cyborg who was formerly a purple bat with a mechanical eye.

One by one they were defeated and reverted back to their original forms, freed from King Gorge's spell. Finally only Clawdia, King Gorge's most faithful, yet most foolish, servant was left. She too had been under a spell, turning her into a pink cat-girl. When her spell was lifted, she turned back into Dia, remembering nothing of being controlled by King Gorge, just like the Big 4.

Soon only King Gorge was left. But his master plan had finally come to completion. Up in space, the Dark Nebula had appeared. With its power, King Gorge would be able to brainwash the entire world into being his slaves. After he entered the Dark Nebula, he merged with his ultimate Foodon, Devouron, the Foodon embodiment of evil.

During the final battle, Chase used the energy of the entire planet to create the most powerful Foodon, Palator, the Foodon embodiment of good. He merged with his knew creation, and together he and Palator overpowered King Gorge and Devouron, putting an end to the wicked king's reign of terror.

No one expected what would happen next. King Gorge himself bowed down to Chase, declaring him the King of Food. And so, the Glutton Empire fell, all those under King Gorge's control were freed, and Chase was crowned the King of Food.

However, that didn't last long. Chase quickly became bored with ruling and snuck away during the night. He much preferred a life of adventure instead of sitting on a thrown all day giving orders and hearing complaints and praise.

And so, here he was, hanging out with his sister and friends, cooking on the Mobile Attack Cuisine Cart, or M.A.C. Cart for short, enjoying the life an 11 years old master chef should have.

Once he finished comforting his Burnt Meatballs, Chase turned to the new customer that arrived. "Hi, welcome to the M.A.C. Cart. What can I get for you? I suggest you try my fried rice; it's my specialty."

Whoever the person was, they were covered in a cloak, revealing only their eyes. Chase didn't question the customer's choice of clothes. Many people dressed strangely. Heck, Jambalydia wore a pot of jambalaya on her head. So he didn't question this person's fashion sense.

The customer's eyes narrowed, looking at Chase curiously. "Fried rice, you say?" Their voice indicating that they were a woman. "Now isn't that interesting."

Chase blinked. "Um, what's interesting?"

The woman's tone indicated that she was smiling. "Wasn't fried rice the King of Food's specialty too?"

Chase gulped. _'Not another one.'_ "Y-Yeah, about that. I specialize in fried rice _because_ it's the King of Foods specialty. That's how much I admire him." He laughed nervously.

Kayla crossed her arms. "He's so full of himself."

"Omelet." Her Foodon agreed.

The woman slammed her hand on the table. "Lets just get down to business. I know who you are. You're Chase Makunouchi, the King of Food."

Chase's face dropped. "No way, how'd you know? Who are you?"

The woman chuckled. "You may call me Ann Chovy. And I've been searching for you for a while now. Ever since you defeated King Gorgeous Gorge."

Chase gave her a suspicious look. The only people he knew that called the former Glutton leader King _Gorgeous_ Gorge were Gluttons themselves. But there were no more Gluttons. Just who was this woman?

"And why would you be looking for me?" he asked.

Ann Chovy chuckled. "Not me personally. It's my master that requests an audience with you. He's the greatest master chef in the world."

"No way!" Chase shouted. "My dad is the greatest master chef in the world."

"Actually, Chase," said Pie Tin, "I do believe that you surpassed him. After all you are the one that both King Gorge and Oslo accepted as the King of Food."

Ann Chovy laughed loudly. "According to my master, that is still debatable. He has yet to accept you. If you truly want to be recognized as a master chef, then you must defeat my master." She smiled wickedly. "But before you can meet my master, you must defeat me in a Foodon battle."

Chase smirked. "Alright then, you're on. It's been a while since I had a good fight." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a Meal Ticket. "Now serving Fried Ricer!"

He tossed the Meal Ticket out in front of him. The card suddenly changed into a human-like creature with fried rice for a head, and a lobster on top wielding two large frying pans as weapons. When Chase had first created this Foodon, it hadn't been this strong at all, and his appearance had been different. But after being exposed to Palator, Fried Ricer had permanently evolved into Super Fried Ricer.

"Fried Ricer!" the Foodon cried, glad to be out in the open. When most Foodons weren't in battle they were magically stored in the Meal Ticket that gave them life. And after being cooped up for so long, Fried Ricer, or Super Fried Ricer as he now was, was just itching for a good fight.

Ann Chovy smirked. "So, this is your famous Fried Ricer. It certainly looks strong." She took out her own Meal Ticket. "But lets see how it fairs against my Foodon. Now serving Tricarrotops!"

A large Foodon appeared before her. It was the size of a large rhinoceros with the orange body of a carrot, the legs of a triceratops growing out of it, and a leafy stem for a tail. At the end of the carrot was its dinosaur head, but instead of two large horns above its head and one on its nose, it had carrots, that were no doubt as strong and hard as actual horns.

The large Foodon roared loudly and began pawing at the ground, getting ready to charge. Fried Ricer just took a fighting stance, preparing to fight.

"Brace yourself, Chase." Said Ann Chovy. "Because even if you manage to defeat me, you have no idea what's in store for you. Now, Tricarrotops, destroy his side dish!"

**(A/N: Well, I don't have any expectations for this story, but I enjoyed the show when I was a kid, so hopefully others will like this story. Just let me know what you think. Praise, comment, flame, whatever. Oh, and I'm not limiting the Foodons to only the ones that were on the show. I haven't read the manga, it's called **_**Legend of Grapple Cooking Bistro Recipe**_**, which I'm sure had more, so I'm making up some rather than just relying on what Wikipedia says. I'll point them out at the end of each author's not.)**

_**Tricarrotops**__** – Food: steamed carrots. Its name is a pun on triceratops.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Fighting Foodons

**(A/N: Not to many readers, eh? That's ok, I didn't expect many for this story anyway. It is kind of childish; on the same level as **_**Pokemon**_**. But if I don't write the thing, I'll never get it out of my head. But for those of you that like it, I'm glad you do.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 2: Fighting Foodons**

"Carrotops!" cried the large Carrot Foodon.

It charged at Fried Ricer. Most people would think that because of its massive size, Tricarrotops would be able to easily flatten Fried Ricer, who was slightly over five feet. But with Foodons, appearances were deceiving, as was size.

Fried Ricer held up his frying pans and blocked Tricarrotops. He dug his feet into the ground as the large Foodon pushed him back. Once he managed to stop Tricarrotops from flattening him, he did a back flip, his foot slamming into Tricarrotops' chin. The Carrot Foodon yelped and shook him head, backing off.

Screaming his name in a battle cry, Fried Ricer began waving his frying pains around, firing projectiles. Tricarrotops shook his head as the golden bullets slammed into him. With an angry roar, he launched his own attack, firing his carrot horns like missiles.

Fried Ricer jumped away from the flying carrots and threw his frying pans. They struck Tricarrotops on the forehead, but they didn't seem to do much damage. Tricarrotops just blinked and charged again. Fried Ricer reached up and grabbed Tricarrotops' carrot horns that had regrown, stopping the large Foodon from ramming into him. Tricarrotops growled in irritation and pushed harder, but was unable to knock the Rice Foodon off balance.

"Great job, Fried Ricer!" Chase cheered his Foodon on. "Just hang in there."

Ann Chovy glared at the scene before her angrily. "Tricarrotops, you better not lose to that side dish!"

With a cry, Tricarrotops broke free of Fried Ricer's hold and spun around, whacking him with his leafy stem tail. Fried Ricer was knocked backwards, falling on his back. Tricarrotops rose up over him onto his hind legs. Fried Ricer rolled away before Tricarrotops' large feet stopped down where he had been laying, cracking the street.

Fried Ricer jumped to his feet and charged at Tricarrotops. The Carrot Foodon turned to his attacker and fired orange blasts of carrot shaped energy from his mouth. Fried Ricer's fists made contact with the blasts of energy, canceling them out. He jumped over the rest and kicked Tricarrotops in the head.

Ann Chovy growled at seeing her Foodon losing. "Time for a Power Topping." She said, reaching into her pocket, she took out a handful of something green. "And what goes better with carrots than peas?"

She threw the peas at her Foodon. Tricarrotops absorbed the Power Topping and began glowing with renewed power. He charged at Fried Ricer, and this time the Rice Foodon was unable to stop him.

"Fried Ricer!" he cried, flying backwards from the force of Tricarrotops' blow.

"You can do it Fried Ricer!" Chase cried.

Tricarrotops charged again, but this time Fried Ricer was ready. He jumped in the air, landing on Tricarrotops' head. He grabbed the Foodon's carrot horns to stay on his head as Tricarrotops thrashed about violently, but Fried Ricer held on tightly.

Unable to get the Rice Foodon off his head, Tricarrotops charged at a wall. Lowering his head, he slammed into the wall. But Fried Ricer had jumped off at the last second, landing safely several feet away. As Tricarrotops recovered from the impact, Fried Ricer retrieved his frying pans and went on the attack.

"Fried Ricer!"

Tricarrotops turned to Fried Ricer, only to have a frying pan whack it in the face. He stumbled back as Fried Ricer hit him again and again. With an angry roar, he reared up onto his hind legs, kicking out with his front ones. Fried Ricer used the opportunity to attack. He jumped up and kicked the Carrot Foodon in the stomach. Grunting in pain, Tricarrotops fell backwards, landing on his back.

Fried Ricer landed several feet away, ready to bring this fight to an end. He touched his frying pans together and they began glowing. Once fully charged, they released a beam of light, striking Tricarrotops.

The Carrot Foodon cried out as he was hit with the beam of light. His strength failed him and he went limp, his body dissolving into a purple mist and fading away, leaving behind only the Meal Ticket that gave it life.

Yes, most Foodon battles were in fact to the death. Some people would see it as cruel, but it was in a Foodon's nature, although that did not mean that Foodons didn't become friends with other Foodons, or have friendly battles from time to time.

But this had been a true Foodon battle, and Tricarrotops had failed. Fried Ricer was left standing as the victor. Feeling good about his victory, he returned to his master's side and turned to face Ann Covy, ready to fight again should she serve up another Foodon for him to battle.

"Way to go, Fried Ricer!" Chase congratulated his Foodon.

"Fried Ricer." Said the Foodon happily. If he had a mouth, he would have been smiling, but his eyes showed his happiness of being praised.

The sound of someone clapping distracted them from their victory celebration. Ann Chovy was applauding them for a job well done. "Very good, you two. Very nicely done." She noted Fried Ricer's readiness to continue fighting. "You can relax, I have no more Foodons for you to face."

Fried Ricer turned to his master, looking for confirmation. Chase nodded, giving his Foodon a smile. "You did well, Fried Ricer. Thanks."

"Fried Ricer." Said the Foodon happily.

With a _pop_ he vanished, retreating back inside his Meal Ticket. Chase picked up the Meal Ticket and turned back to Ann Chovy.

"How was that?" he asked. "Did we prove ourselves in your eyes?"

Ann Chovy nodded. "You have shown that you are a great master chef. However, that was just the appetizer. And I hope for your Foodon's sake that he was holding back. If that was his full strength, then he won't stand a chance against my master."

"My big brother can beat anything your master dishes out!" cried Kayla.

Ann Covy chuckled. "We shall see. Come, I have a boat waiting. It shall take us to my master's dwelling."

"You know," said Pie Tin, eyeing Ann Chovy suspiciously, "you still haven't told us who your master is."

Ann Chovy grinned beneath her hood. "He likes his privacy. It wouldn't be good to have the world know about him." She paused for a moment. "At least not yet."

**(A/N: Just a quick battle, not much plot, but oh well. More soon.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Aboard the SS Icing

**(A/N: Wow, you know, looking back at my old work, my writing was terrible. For this story, I never even separated paragraphs; each chapter was a whole paragraph. I should go back to all my old work and rewrite them… On second thought, that'll take too long. Here's the next chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 3: Aboard the S.S. Icing**

Ann Chovy led them to the dock. There floated a yacht in the shape of a piece of cake. Chase and the others looked at it in awe.

"All aboard the S.S. Icing." Said Ann Chovy.

"Is that yacht really yours?" Kayla asked.

"Omelet?"

Ann Chovy shook her head. "It belongs to my master. I was allowed to use it as means of transport. Now lets get a move on; my master is not a patient man."

As they boarded the yacht, the Burnt Meatballs gave each other curious looks. "Isn't there a rule that says never get into a car with strangers?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, but this is a yacht." Said another.

"Isn't it the same principle?"

Chase noticed that his Meatballs were falling behind. "Hey, Meatballs, come on. There's nothing to worry about. With the Gluttons gone, we're all safe."

"I guess that's true." A Meatball replied.

"Yeah, our master would know if something was up."

Ann Chovy was getting impatient. "If your Meatballs don't want to come, they can stay behind." She told Chase. "It's not like they'll be much use to you in battle against my master anyway."

The Meatballs fell out of the sky in depression. "That's so cruel."

"We may not be strong on our own, but we are needed to serve Feastivus."

"We're just misunderstood."

Dia, being the rocket scientist that she was, examined the yacht professionally. "Quite impressive. How fast does it go?"

"I'm not sure." Ann Chovy replied. "Like I said, it's not mine. Now hurry up, we're leaving immediately." She turned away and whistled. "French Fly."

A Foodon flew up from below deck. It was small, no more than two and a half inches long. It had the body of a French fry with the end dipped in ketchup, along with the head, wings, and legs of a fly. It flew over to Ann Chovy, landing on her outstretched hand.

"Go to the island and inform my master that I am on my way with his guests." She ordered. French Fly buzzed in understanding before taking off. With that done, she started the yacht, ready to pull away from the deck. "He will let my master know that we're coming. Please, feel free to walk around."

As she steered the yacht out to sea, the others explored the deck and received a surprise when they realized that they weren't the only guests on the yacht.

"No way!" cried Pie Tin. "Is that…"

"It's Albert!" Chase cried, happy to see his friend and rival.

Albert, who had been relaxing in a beach chair getting a tan, looked up at the familiar voice. "Well look who it is." He said, removing his sunglasses. "Chase and the gang. Long time no see."

Chase nodded. "Yeah, it's been months."

"Since when have we become Chase and _'the gang'_?" Kayla asked irritably.

"So if Chase is the hero, does this mean I'm just a sidekick?" Pie Tin wondered out loud.

"That means I'm the hero's romantic interest!" said Coco, turning red.

"And I'm the brains behind the operation." Dia cried happily.

Chase wasn't even paying them any attention as he and Albert caught up on old times. "So what are you doing here, Albert? Did Ann Chovy's master want to meet with you as well?"

Albert nodded. "Yeah, Ann Chovy found me yesterday. Said that she needed to pick up a few more people before we headed to her master's island. I should have known it was you. You are the King of Food after all. Speaking of which, why'd you abandon your position? You just up and disappeared."

Chase just waved it off. "Yeah, I had to get out of there. Being king wasn't for me. I needed more in life. I know in fairytales they make out the prince or whatever beating the bad guy then goes to rule his kingdom, but it's really not all it's cracked up to be. Sitting on a throne all day, giving orders and listening to requests. Boring. Oslo is much more suited for the job."

Coco, with her crush on Chase, was letting her imagination get the better of her. "If Chase is king, that means I'll be his queen." She said dreamily, then blushed. "Oh no, Coco, you're getting ahead of yourself. It's too soon to think about marriage. Oh, but Chase really is my prince."

Kayla cut her eyes at the older girl. It was common for her and Coco to fight for Chase's attention. "You're living in an actual fairytale."

Chase gave his sister a strange look. "What are you guys talking about?"

Albert chuckled, knowing exactly what was going on. Poor naïve Chase. "You'll understand someday, Chase. And Kayla, you need to learn to share your brother with others."

Chase was confused. "What will I understand someday?"

Albert just shook his head. "Forget it. So, what have you been doing since we last saw each other?"

Chase shrugged. "Same stuff as last time. Minus fighting off the Gluttons. How about yourself?"

Albert smirked, putting his sunglasses back on. "I've been around. Oh, and Pie Tin, you should go visit your parents more often. I stopped by your house a few weeks ago. They really miss you."

Pie Tin sighed. "I should have known. Ma Tin and Pa Tin need to learn to let me go. I'm a big boy now; I can take care of myself."

"You're only six years old." Kayla reminded him.

"And I single handedly defeated King Gorge when I was five."

"And just what did you do to stop him?"

"…"

Chase continued to remain oblivious to his friends as he and Albert chatted. "So have you heard anything about this master chef? Do you know who he is?"

The blond boy shrugged. "Nope, never heard of him. He's probably just someone who thinks he's a real big shot. But then, he's never faced chefs like us. I doubt he'll be a real challenge."

Ann Chovy, who had heard what the two boys were talking about, came to defend her master. "If you underestimate him, your Foodons will end up as the appetizer and never make it to the main course, let alone dessert."

Suddenly Chase realized that Ann Chovy hadn't even told them just who this master was. "What's his name anyway?"

"Pardon?"

"Your master. What'd you say his name was?"

Ann Chovy was silent for a moment, seeming to consider her words. "I didn't. You'll find out when you meet him."

"Why so secretive?" asked Pie Tin.

"My master likes his privacy. As do I."

"Is that why you keep your face hidden?" Dia asked.

Ann Chovy hesitated. "It is. Now please enjoy yourselves until we arrive. We should be there shortly. Within the next twenty minutes."

Chase and the others soon learned that when she said twenty minutes, she meant twenty minutes. Once twenty minutes were up, an island was in sight. But the gang's excitement soon turned to worry as they recognized a familiar landmark. There was a statue on the island the size of a skyscraper. It was a statue of King Gorge, and everyone knew that his statues were a symbol of Glutton territory.

But there was nothing to worry about. King Gorge had set up statues all over the place. So the Peppers, a secret organization that fought the Gluttons, had missed knocking down this one. The Gluttons were beaten, there was no reason for concern.

Right?

**(A/N: So not much happened. Next chapter is when the plot will begin to unravel.)**

_**French Fly****- **__**Food: French Fries.**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Gluttons Return

**(A/N: And now the plot will begin to reveal itself.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 4: The Gluttons Return**

The sight of the giant statue of King Gorge was slightly unnerving. However, the gang decided not to panic. Perhaps the place was abandoned and simply left standing after the Gluttons failed at their attempt of world domination.

Pie Tin cut his eyes at Ann Chovy suspiciously. "So, what's up with the statue of King Gorge? I don't see any other signs of civilization. Surly that place isn't still working."

Hidden by her hood, Ann Chovy's expression couldn't be seen. "Oh, but it is. It's our destination." She noted her guests' uneasiness. "My master took up residence there after the Gluttons fell. It was going to be demolished, but my master figured why waste a perfectly good place to stay. It's a good base of operations."

It sounded good enough for Chase. "I guess that's true. Most people would want to get rid of them to get rid of bad memories. But I guess there's no point in getting rid of perfectly good buildings like that."

Coco on the other hand was still suspicious. Being a former secret agent, she learned to rely on her instincts. And her instincts were telling her that something was wrong. She decided to keep a closer eye on Ann Chovy.

The yacht reached the dock and the gang got off. There was no one to greet them, which Coco also found strange. Surely the "greatest master chef" would have servants. And surely he would send someone to greet the King of Food.

The entrance to the statue of King Gorge were a pair of large double doors, revealing a large room inside. Ann Chovy led them through the building, not saying anything to them. Coco continued observing her surroundings, becoming more suspicious by the minute. The place looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a long time. There were no servants around. On top of that, the place didn't look like it had been improved to be anything more than all the other Glutton bases she'd been too.

They came to a stop inside a large guest room. Ann Chovy motioned for them to take seats. "Please make yourselves comfortable. I shall go report to my master. He shall be with you shortly."

And she left them alone. All but Coco made themselves at home while she continued scanning the room for signs of anything suspicious.

"Hey, Coco, what's wrong?" Pie Tin asked.

She took a quick look around again before answering. "Don't you guys find it strange? Why would the so-called greatest master chef stay in a former Glutton base?"

"Didn't you hear what Ann Chovy said?" Kayla replied. "Why just tear down a place like this when it could still be useful?"

Coco nodded. "That is a fair point. But what I'm curious about is why this place _still_ looks like a Glutton base. It's been months since the Glutton Empire fell. Surely that world's greatest chef would have redecorated by now. And I would assume he would have some servants. On top of that, has anyone ever heard of this master chef?"

Chase just waved it off. "Aw I wouldn't worry about it, Coco. Maybe he doesn't have any servants or a bunch of fame because he doesn't want all the attention. Ann Chovy did say he likes his privacy."

Coco sighed. _'Oh Chase, I love you, but you can be so naïve at times.'_

Movement suddenly caught her eye and she reacted immediately, tossing one of her ninja stars at it. The creature jumped out of hiding, revealing itself to be a Foodon. It was small, only about six inches, and its body was a candy bar with the legs and head of a cockroach. It hissed at them before disappearing into the shadows again.

"What was that?" asked Dia.

Coco's eyes narrowed. "That was a Chocoroach. Look, there's more of them."

A few others scurried away into hiding.

Albert shrugged. "So there's a few creepy Foodons running around. What's the big deal?"

"Chocoroaches are mostly used for spying." Coco explained. "Why would the greatest master chef need spies? And did you notice that Ann Chovy called King Gorge King _Gorgeous_ Gorge. Who else besides Gluttons calls him that?"

"So you think Ann Chovy's a Glutton?" Pie Tin asked.

Coco crossed her arms. "I'm just saying we shouldn't let out guard down. Chef Jack taught me to trust my instincts."

"I agree with Coco!" Albert cried at hearing his hero's name. "If it was Chef Jack's suggestion, then we know it's good advice."

Kayla cut her eyes at him. "Sometimes I think your admiration for our father is close to obsession."

They waited in silence for a good fifteen minutes. Coco's warning had Chase on his guard, though he wasn't as tense as she was. The others seemed more relaxed, although Pie Tin was getting a little irritated with the wait.

"Come on, this is ridiculous!" he shouted. "Where is this so-called master chef? We're guests here! How dare he keep us waiting so long like this?"

Laughter rang out around them as a familiar voice spoke to them. "I wouldn't be in too much of a hurry if I were you."

Chase looked up. "Hey, I know that voice."

"Come out, whoever you are!" Albert demanded.

The speaker gave in to the blond boy's demand and jumped out of the darkness, revealing them self to be none other than Mussels Marinara.

There were shocked gasps from everyone. They hadn't seen Mussels Marinara since Chef Jack had crashed Spring Roll Chicken into the Glutton secret base.

Pie Tin recovered from his shock first. "Hey, that's…"

"Mussels Marinara!" Chase finished.

Both Coco and Dia looked confused. "Who's he?" the latter asked.

"He's one of King Gorge's top soldiers." Said Chase. "I haven't seen him in months. We thought he was dead."

Mussels Marinara laughed. "Sorry to disappoint you, Chase, but I'm very much alive. You surprised?"

Chase nodded. "You bet I am. It's great to see ya."

Mussels Marinara fell over anime style. "What do you mean it's great to see me?" he demanded angrily.

Chase blinked. "Well I was afraid you'd died in the explosion. I'm sure glad you're alright."

Mussels Marinara grinded his teeth together angrily. This was _not_ the reaction he had been hoping for. "You may be glad to see me now, but you'll be having second thoughts once you see what's in store for you."

Chase cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean? You're not still causing trouble, are you? The Glutton Empire fell long ago."

Mussels Marinara laughed. "Foolish boy. You may have won the first course, but the second helping is underway. The Gluttons shall return stronger than ever."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kayla. "King Gorge isn't causing anymore trouble."

"There are others." Mussels Marinara explained. "And there here now, ready to meet you. But first you're going to have to get through me if you want to beat them." He took out three Meal Tickets. "These Foodons are freshly cooked and ready for action. Now serving Buffalo Wings!"

The first Foodon appeared. It was a large buffalo with wings growing out of its back. But these were not regular wings like a bird or a bat, they were actual 'buffalo wings', being the actual food, though they didn't seem capable of giving the large Foodon flight.

"Next up, I'll be serving Panda Bearger!"

The second Foodon appeared. As its name suggested, it was a large panda bear whose head was a cheeseburger with the eyes and ears of a panda bear. The mouth opened, revealing rows of sharp teeth and a slice of a tomato for its tongue.

"And last, but not least, I'm serving up Hamadillo!"

A third Foodon appeared, smaller than the other two. It had the body of a ham with the head and legs of an armadillo.

Mussels Marinara laughed as he presented his Foodons to the group of Rebel Chefs. "So, which one of you wants to face my newest Foodons?"

Chase took out his Meal Ticket containing Fried Ricer. "I'll take you on."

"Wait!" cried Coco. "Chase, let me handle this. You're Foodons are stronger than ours and we may need them later to face this master chef."

Chase hesitated, but admitted that she had a good point. "Alright, but be careful."

Coco smirked. "Don't worry, I'm no amateur. Now serving Doughnut-So!"

Her adorable Donut Foodon appeared. Resembling a mouse with donuts for ears, the others knew that this Foodon may be cute, but could pack quite a punch.

"Next I'll be serving Tater-Tons!"

Her giant Tater Tot Foodon appeared, towering over its opponents, ready to battle.

"And now for my third Foodon, now serving Ham Scam-Witch!"

Her third and final Foodon appeared. A Ham Sandwich Foodon who used her power to make male Foodons fall in love with her then attacked.

"Hello boys." She said, winking at her opponents.

Panda Bearger, Hamadillo, and Buffalo Wings all stared at Ham Scam-Witch with hearts in their eyes, falling prey to her magical charm.

Coco smirked, confident that her Foodons could handle the upcoming battle. "Alright Mussels Marinara, I'm ready for you."

Mussels Marinara snickered. "You think your pathetic Foodons can beat mine? Well you're wrong. My Foodons will wipe the floor with yours."

"Only one way to find out." said Coco. "Doughnut-So, Tater-Tons, Ham Scam-Witch go get them."

"Panda Bearger, Buffalo Wings, Hamadillo, show her whose boss!"

**(A/N: Another battle has begun.)**

_**Chocoroach****-**__**Food: Chocolate bar. Its name is a pun on cockroach.**_

_**Buffalo Wings****-**__**Food: Buffalo wings.**_

_**Panda Bearger****-**__**Food: Hamburger. Its name is a pun on panda bear.**_

_**Hamadillo****-**__**Food: ham. Its name is a pun on armadillo.**_


	5. Chapter 5: The First Course

**(A/N: There's a surprise at the end of this chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 5: The First Course**

Doughnut-So went for the most furious of them all, Panda Bearger. She attacked with her Glaze Breath, but Panda Bearger attacked with his own rancid breath, canceling out the Donut Foodon's. Doughnut-So didn't let that bother her as she head-butted the large Foodon in the stomach. Panda Bearger roared and took a swipe at Doughnut-So.

The Donut Foodon jumped up and over Panda Bearger's head, landing behind him. But she didn't expect Panda Bearger's foot to kick backwards. Doughnut-So went flying, crashing painfully to the floor. Then Panda Bearger stepped on her tail, earning a squeal of pain from the Donut Foodon. His paw curled into a fist and came crashing down.

Doughnut-So was unable to get away due to Panda Bearger stepping on her tail, but she managed to roll away just before the Cheeseburger Foodon's fist slammed into the ground where she was laying, creating a large hole in the floor.

While Panda Beager pulled his paw out of the ground, Doughnut-So took a bit out of the foot that was on her tail. Panda Bearger snarled and removed his foot. Doughnut-So jumped up and spun around, allowing the very tail Panda Bearger had been standing on to strike him in the face.

Meanwhile, Ham Scam-Witch was having her own problem with Hamadillo. The Ham Foodon may have been small, but it was certainly fast. She tried using her charms on him, but Hamadillo was doing a rather good job at not being affected by her; probably because he was more animal than humanoid.

Ham Scam-Witch's fighting strategy was to lure male Foodons in with her charms and then surprise them by attacking with the claws on her right hand. But that wasn't working with Hamadillo, so she had to resort to wildly slashing at the little critter. But he was so fast that she couldn't catch him.

"Little creep," she growled in irritation, "hold still!"

"Hamadillo!"

He slammed into her with what would have been enough force to knock her off her broom if it hadn't been attached to her.

Looking at the Ham Foodon with sad eyes, she said, "How could you treat a lady like that?"

Hamadillo hesitated in his next attack, and that gave Ham Scam-Witch enough time to slash him with her clawed hand. Unfortunately, Hamadillo's skin was very tough and leathery, and her claws hand no affect. To make matters worse, her attack on him broke the charm and Hamadillo went on the attack again.

Tater-Tons took a swing at Buffalo Wings with his massive claw. Buffalo Wings rammed into the oncoming claw, knocking it away. Then he surprised Tater-Tons by taking to the air. He didn't exactly flying; he seemed to be able to run on the air itself.

He slammed into Tater-Tons' head, knocking it off of his other two layers. But Tater-Tons was fully capable of coming apart and coming back together again. Buffalo Wings didn't give him a chance to pull himself together as he rammed Tater-Tons' middle piece.

A moment later, Tater-Tons' top piece came crashing down on Buffalo Wings' back. The Buffalo Wing Foodon collapsed under Tater-Tons' weight, groaning in pain. Tater-Tons jumped up only to slam back down on his opponent.

Noticing that his fellow Foodon was in trouble, Polar Bearger grabbed Doughnut-So by her donut ear, spun her around, and threw her at the giant Foodon. Doughnut-So hit Tater-Tons with such force that he was knocked off Buffalo Wings.

Mussels Marinara chuckled. "Now that's team work for you. Time to take it up a level with a Power Topping."

He held up the topping that would give his Foodon the boost it needed. It became engulfed in light and he threw it at Polar Bearger. The Burger Foodon held out its arms to receive the Power Topping, but Coco threw one of her ninja stars at it, knocking it out of the air.

"Hey!" Mussels Marinara cried angrily. "No fair, that's cheating!"

"As if you Gluttons never play dirty." She replied. "Ham Scam-Witch, show that beefy burger who's boss."

Ham Scam-Witch smiled, flying away from a put out Hamadillo. "You got it, master." She flew over to Polar Bearger and winked at him. "Hey, big boy, you wouldn't hurt a lady, now, would you?"

Hearts appeared in Polar Bearger's eyes as he became enamored by Ham Scam-Witch's charms. "Bearger." He grunted while blushing.

That's when Ham Scam-Witch attacked. "Sorry, buddy!"

Swiping at him, she slashed Polar Bearger across the face. The Burger Foodon bellowed in anger and pain as five gashes appeared on his face. He stumbled back and let out a cloud of his rancid breath.

"Pee-eww!" Ham Scam-Witch cried, pinching her nose. "Doughnut-So, his breath is more dangerous than yours."

"Ham Scam-Witch, behind you!" Coco shouted.

"Huh?"

She looked over her shoulder to see Buffalo Wings running at her on air. She cried out as he rammed into her from behind. She flew through the air before she exploded in a cloud of purple smoke, her Meal Ticket falling to the ground.

"Ham Scam-Witch!" Coco cried, horrified by her Foodon's death. True, she could always whip up another one, maybe even another Ham Scam-Witch using the same Meal Ticket, but that didn't mean she didn't morn her Foodon's death.

"Ha, ha!" Mussels Marinara laughed. "That's one down and only two to go. Buffalo Wings, take out her Doughnut-So next."

Buffalo Wings turned around and ran towards Doughnut-So, coming at her from up above. He never reached her. Tater-Tons' claw came out of nowhere and snatched Buffalo Wings out of the sky, his pincher crushing the Foodon's neck. Buffalo Wings cried out as his neck broke and he passed on in the same manner as Ham Scam-Witch had.

Mussels Marinara growled angrily, showing no remorse for having lost his Foodon. "Stupid creature. All brawn and no brains. Polar Bearger, pull yourself together and finished them."

Polar Bearger growled, rubbing at the cuts on his face. Squinting, he spotted Doughnut-So and charged at her.

"Doughnut-So!" she cried and head-butted Polar Bearger in the stomach.

The Burger Foodon got the wind knocked out of him and collapsed. He glared at Doughnut-So, who stuck her tongue out at him before scurrying away. A moment later, Tater-Tons' bottom layer came crashing down on top of him, followed by the second and then third. Once Tater-Tons was in one piece again, he jumped up and came down, his full weight crushing Polar Bearger.

Polar Bearger grunted one last time before going still, his body dissolving into a cloud of purple smoke.

"Great job!" Coco cheered. "Just one more. You can do it!"

"Doughnut-So!" the Donut Foodon cried.

A moment later, Hamadillo slammed into her from behind.

"Dillo!"

Doughnut-So got back up and turned to the Ham Foodon. "Doughnut-So!"

Tater-Tons came up behind Doughnut-So, towering over the two foot Ham Foodon. Hamadillo looked up at the giant Foodon and gulped. Then he turned tail and ran over to his master.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mussels Marinara demanded.

There was a soft _pop_ and Hamadillo retreated back into his Meal Ticket, not wanting to face two Foodons alone, one of them being nearly four stories tall.

Coco crossed her arms. "Looks like you last Foodon's forfeited the battle. That means I win."

Mussels Marinara growled, angry about being defeated. "How could I lose to a little girl like her? Losing to Chase is one thing, he's a Dishwizard, but to her."

"Mussels Marinara, you were a fool." Came the voice of an unknown person.

"You underestimate your opponents."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

While the others looked for where the speakers were coming from, Mussels Marinara knew exactly where to look, and he bowed before them. "Please forgive me. It was a fluke. I'll win next time."

"There won't be a next time."

"We will take over now. Lights!"

The lights came on, illuminating the speakers, who had been watching the battle from the sidelines.

Chase and the others couldn't believe it. But unless their eyes were playing tricks on them, the speakers were none other than King Gorge's Big 4.

**(A/N: The Big 4 is back. How this is possible will be explained next chapter, as will the revealing of the true villain in the story.)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Big Return

**(A/N: Stupid Internet's been giving me trouble lately.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 6: The Big Return**

Yes, the Big 4 was back. Cinnamonkey, Cole Slawter, Rose Marinade, and Chef Grill; King Gorge's top chefs and the big bosses of the Gluttons.

"What are they doing here?" Pie Tin demanded. "I thought we broke the spell on them and they turned back into animals."

Rose Marinade chuckled. "Foolish boy, you should know that the Gluttons would never truly fall. We are superior beings. Long live the Gluttons, and long live King Gorgeous Gorge!"

"King Gorge gave up trying to conquer the world." Chase told her. "Everyone under his mind control was freed. I have no idea how you came into Glutton service again, but we'll find a way to break the spells on you and turn you back to your true selves."

Cole Slawter laughed. "I always admired you, Chase. You would have made a great Glutton. The offer is still on the table."

"No way! I beat you before, and I'll beat you again."

"You don't seem to understand the situation, young Chase." Said Grill. "You see, this time we're not animals under a spell. This time we're actual humans… Well, except for Cinnamonkey."

"Hey!"

Rose Marinade smirked at her companion's outburst. "Don't throw a tantrum. It's not Grill's fault if you're not completely human."

Cinnamonkey glared at her. "For your information, I happen to like the way I am just fine. And besides, even when I was an actual monkey, my DNA was still closer to a human's than yours, fox-girl."

"What did you say, banana breath?"

A cold voice rand out from all around. "That is enough out of you!"

The Big 4 froze. They turned to the speaker and bowed. Ann Chovy had reappeared, and with her was a boy around 14 years old. He was dressed in aristocratic clothes and wearing a crown that greatly resembled the one Chase had worn when he was the King of Food, his long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. The boy looked a lot like King Gorge, only he wasn't nearly as pale. He also had different eye color. In fact, he was heterochromic, his left eye being bright blue and his left being bright green.

The boy's eyes scanned over the Big 4 before landing on Chase. A cold smile crept up over his face and he nodded in acknowledgement. "Hello, Chase. I've been waiting a long time to meet you. Thank you for accepting my invitation."

Chase blinked. "Wait a second. You mean _you're_ the greatest master chef? But you're just a kid."

The boy's eyes narrowed. "I am 14 years old, I'll have you know. And you were only 10 when you brought down the Glutton Empire. So do not judge me by my age."

"Well Chase is special." Said Coco. "He is a Dishwizard."

The boy smirked. "So am I." He looked on in amusement at the shocked expressions of his guests. "Not only that, I learned my skills from the greatest chef to ever live. My father, and the true King of Food, King Gorge."

"No way!" Pie Tin gasped.

"That kid is King Gorge's son?" Albert cried.

"I thought he looked familiar." Coco added. "But since when has he had a son?"

Rose Marinade chuckled. "Yes it's true. May I present the heir of the Glutton Empire, Prince Dazzling Don Cook!"

"Don Cook?" Chase whispered.

Rose Marinade suddenly became all giddy. "My little boy!" she cried, hugging him.

Don Cook pushed her away. "Mother, what did I tell you about that!"

"His mother!" Kayla gasped.

"Omelet?"

"So King Gorge and Rose Marinade have a son." Said a Meatball. "And now he's going to follow in his father's footsteps."

Pie Tin waved it off. "Give me a break. What's he going to do that his father couldn't? King Gorge brainwashed countless of people to build up his empire. This guy's only got these people." He paused for a moment. "Speaking of which, how'd he get the Big 4 back? I thought they were still in Metabolis City."

"They are." Said Dia, suddenly appearing behind the boy, startling him. "I just check with Gazmacho, and he said that my animal friends are still there."

Pie Tin breathed a sigh of relief, trying to calm his racing heart. "Dia, will you quit popping up like that! And what do you mean you just checked? How'd you check?"

Dia blinked. "I used the M.A.C. Cart." She said, as if this were obvious.

She pointed to the M.A.C. Cart, which had transformed to become a phone booth. The others fell over anime style when they saw that the M.A.C. Cart could turn into this as well.

"That would have been useful to know." Kayla muttered.

Chase got up. "Ok, so we know that they're still in Metabolis City, but then who are they?" he asked, pointing to the Big 4.

Don Cook snickered. "They are still the Big 4, they're just not under a spell anymore. You see, along with being a Dishwizard, my father also taught me all his magical abilities. It wasn't that hard getting them my servants back. After you turned them back to their original animal forms, I simply extracted the part of them that was under my father's spell and gave them life. They're not animals under spells anymore. And even if they were, you've lost your trump card, Chase. I know that your Fruit Turtle was destroyed."

Chase winced, remembering his beloved 5 Star Foodon. It was the only one he had ever lost. And it made it even more painful to remember that it was him that had killed her. It had been during the final battle with Rose Marinade. Fruit Turtle had been fighting with the power Foodon Dim-Sum Deluxe. The mighty Foodon had overpowered and nearly destroyed her.

Chase had to make a hard decision at that time. He had in his possession a rare purple pepper. He could use it as a Power Topping, which would give Fruit Turtle more than enough power to defeat Dim-Sum Deluxe, but after she attacked, the attack would bounce back and destroy her as well. But Fruit Turtle was doomed either way, and Chase ended up using the purple pepper.

Shaking his head to get rid of the bad memories, Chase glared at Don Cook. "I have a new trump card now."

"Yes," Don Cook chuckled. "I know all about your Deluxe Foodon, your Feastivus."

Chase waited for him to say more. When he didn't, he sighed in relief. So Don Cook didn't know about his _true_ trump card, Palator.

"However," Don Cook continued, "your dragon won't be enough to defeat me."

"Why are you doing this, anyway?" Coco demanded. "Your father gave up. He flat out admitted that Chase was the greatest master chef."

"No!" Don Cook bellowed. "It was a moment of weakness for my father. He lost his faith. But I will make him see the light again. I will show him that the Gluttons are meant to rule this world. I will rebuild the Glutton Empire and take over this world."

He held up his hand and a beam of light shot out of his finger. It struck Dia, who screamed loudly.

"Dia!" Kayla cried.

"Leave her alone!" Chase shouted.

Don Cook stopped. "It's done anyway."

A ghostly image left Dia's body and drifted over to Don Cook. It took solid form and became Clawdia, the cat-girl of the Gluttons.

"It's Clawdia!" Albert gasped.

They looked at the cat-girl, then turned back to Dia. They were clearly separate beings.

"So that's what he meant when he said he extracted them." Coco muttered.

Dia looked at the cat-girl curiously. "That's what King Gorge turned me into? I don't remember it at all." A moment's pause. "I was adorable!"

Clawdia's eyes drifted open and she looked up at Don Cook. She immediately bowed down to him. "P-Prince Don Cook! What a surprise. I certainly didn't expect you to…" She looked around. "Hey wait, where am I? The last thing I remember was speaking with your father."

"Many months have passed by since then." Don Cook told her. "The spell on you had been broken and you reverted back to your true self."

Clawdia's eyes widened. "So I _was_ under a spell. I wondered if I was." That's when she noticed the others. "Ah! What are you doing here?" She noticed Dia, the new member of the group. "And who's she?"

Dia smiled and waved at the cat-girl. "Hi, I'm Dia. Apparently, I was you before King Gorge cast as spell on me."

Clawdia blinked. "You mean, I used to be a human. Wow, that's unexpected. I'd figured that if I was under a spell I would have originally been a cat."

"I think we all thought that." Pie Tin muttered.

Don Cook chuckled. "As amusing as this is, I would like to get things moving. My plans have already been set in motion."

"Do you really think you can pull this of?" Chase demanded.

"I do." Don Cook replied. "As you can see, I've already regained my father's top servants. And I have a plan cooking that will allow me to take over this world. And once my father sees my greatness, he'll come back to the Gluttons. His empire will rise again, and we will rule the world like we were meant to."

"Not a chance. We'll stop you, just like we did your father."

Don Cook smirked. "Your going to have to defeat my men here if you want to stop me."

Mussels Marinara, who had remained quiet up until now, perked up. "That means I get another shot at you."

"I think not." Snapped Don Cook.

Mussels Marinara looked up at him. "What? But, sir…"

"You failed once. There is no reason for you to fail again. Do I make myself clear?"

"But-"

"I said, do I make myself clear!"

Mussels Marinara winced and bowed his head. "Yes, sir…"

Clawdia carefully tugged on Don Cook's robes. "Um, Don Cook, I don't having any Foodons to fight with."

Don Cook didn't even look at her. "Then I suggest you start cooking. Don't make me regret bringing you back."

Clawdia stood as straight as a board. "N-Never, sir. I'll do my best."

"See that you do." He turned to the others. "So, Chase, it seems our time together has come to an end for now. I'm curious to see how you'll fair against my men." He grinned. "I'll be waiting for you on the top floor."

He turned and left, his men following him. Only Cinnamonkey remained behind, looking very anxious to begin the battle.

"So, Chase, do you think you have what it takes to defeat me without your Fruit Turtle?"

Chase nodded. "You're on!"

"No!" said Kayla. "This one is mine."

Chase gave his sister a surprised look. "You want to fight?"

She nodded. "Omelet and I can handle him. And remember what Coco said, you need to save your Foodons' strength for when you face Don Cook."

Chase reluctantly agreed. "Alright, just be careful."

Cinnamonkey laughed as he took out a Meal Ticket. "A little girl wants to fight me. Talk about an easy victory. But I accept your challenge." He looked at Chase. "Go ahead and reserve your Foodons' strength, Chase. Just remember this; if even one of you loses a battle, it's game over for all of you."

**(A/N: For those of you that are looking down on my writing, cut me a break, I was a kid and a beginner when I wrote this. The story may seem king of "eh", but no one's writing is good when they first start out.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Dessert Before Dinner

**(A/N: Yeah, I've got nothing to say.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 7: Dessert Before Dinner**

"I'm not afraid of you!" Kayla shouted defiantly.

Cinnamonkey laughed. "Then you are very foolish, girl. The only reason I was defeated last time was because of that 5 Star Foodon. Without Fruit Turtle, you don't stand a chance. That flying ball of yellow fluff won't be able to stop me."

"We'll just see about that." She turned to her Foodon. "You ready to fight, Omelet?"

"Omelet, Omelet!"

"You may be confident now, but just wait until you see the Foodon I've cooked up. Now serving Gingerbread Knight!"

The Foodon appeared, towering over nine feet tall. As its name suggested, it was indeed a knight, it's armor made entirely out of gingerbread cookie with icing and candy condiments to give it decoration, and it wielded a large lance that was actually a candy cane.

Kayla's confidence dwindled a bit as she stared at the large Gingerbread Foodon. It didn't look very friendly, and it seemed very powerful. All of a sudden, challenging Cinnamonkey didn't seem to be the best of ideas.

Cinnamonkey laughed, noticing Kayla's nervousness. "Yes, that's right. Cower in fear. Know the wrath of Cinnamonkey. You were a fool to challenge me. Glutton power!"

Kayla gulped, then became more determine. "We're not afraid. We'll make your cookie crumble. Right, Omelet."

"O-Omelet…" the Foodon muttered.

"Then lets see what you're made of. Gingerbread Knight, crush her pathetic Foodon!"

"Gingerbread!"

He lashed out with his lance. Omelet, being able to fly, dodge the weapon each time it came at her. Taking a deep breath, she let out a stream of fire. Gingerbread Knight didn't even try to avoid the flames, but he did raise his arms to defend against the fire.

Omelet followed up her fire attack by shooting lasers out of her tail. Gingerbread Knight grunted and viciously backhanded the small Foodon. Omelet went flying backwards from the blow. Kayla lunged for her Foodon, catching her as she spun through the air.

"Omelet, are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

Cinnamonkey laughed. "Oh, don't tell me you're giving up after just one hit."

Kayla glared at the Glutton. "We're just getting started." She looked down at her Foodon. "Omelet, he's big and strong, but he's really slow. Use your speed and keep to the air where he can't get you."

"Omelet, Omelet."

"It's useless to resist." Cinnamonkey taunted.

"We'll see about that. Go get him, Omelet."

Omelet took to the sky, keeping well out of Gingerbread Knight's reach, as she fired more laser's and the Gingerbread Man Foodon. Gingerbread Knight stepped backwards, avoiding the blasts. If he had eyes behind his helmet, they would have been glaring at Omelet.

Changing his grip on his lance, he threw it up at his opponent. Omelet just barely managed to move out of the way as it went flying towards her.

The lance came down, coming too close to the Rebel Chefs, Albert in particular. He backed away and trip, falling on his rear. The lance landed point first in the ground, right between his legs.

Albert looked at the lance, looking like he was about to faint. "Whoa, that was way too close."

Omelet flew around Gingerbread Knight's head, staying just out of his reach and breathing fire at him each time she passed.

Suddenly he surprised her by raising his fist at her and shooting his arm off like a rocket. Omelet dodged, but the flying fist still struck her tail, spinning her off course. Gingerbread Knight moved closer, now able to reach her.

Omelet breathed a stream of fire in his face, causing him to recoil, and took off. Gingerbread Knight's head did a complete 180°, the mouthpiece of his helmet opening and shooting out a stream of icing. Omelet was hit and went down. She hit the ground and the icing hardened, trapping her.

As she struggled to break free, Gingerbread Knight calmly walked over to the arm he had launched at her, picking it up and reattaching it to his body. Then he turned to Omelet and began making his way over to her.

"Yes!" Cinnamonkey cried. "Put that oversized omelet out of her misery."

But Kayla wasn't about to sit back and let her Foodon lose. "Not so fast. It's time for a Power Topping. How about a little bacon."

She threw the Power Topping to her Foodon. Omelet absorbed it and began glowing with power. Gingerbread Knight stood over her, his foot raised to stomp down. With a burst of strength, Omelet broke out of her icing bondage and just missed being crushed by Gingerbread Knight's foot.

"Omelet!" she cried, and breathed a mouthful of fire on the Cookie Foodon.

With the power boost she received from the bacon, her firepower increased greatly, forcing Gingerbread Knight to stumble backwards.

"Ome-LET!!!" she cried, flying at her opponent. She hit him with such force that large cracks appeared all over Gingerbread Knight's torso, and he fell backwards.

"Oh no!" Cinnamonkey cried.

"Oh yes!" Chase cheered. "Way to go, Kayla!"

Kayla beamed at being praised. "Told you I could handle it."

Cinnamonkey grinned. "Don't be so cocky. I can repair that damage in a heartbeat." He held up a gingerbread man. "You're not the only one who can add a Power Topping."

He threw the gingerbread man at his Foodon. Gingerbread Knight absorbed it and his body healed from the damage.

"And now for his own power boost." The Glutton continued. "Some red hots and ginger snaps to heat things up."

Gingerbread Knight absorbed the cookies and candies and began glowing. "Gingerbread!"

Cinnamonkey laughed. "Excellent. Now show them your Ginger Cannon."

Gingerbread Knight's right hand changed into what appeared to be a grenade launcher. He took aim and fired what seemed to be a large red candy. Omelet moved to avoid it, but she was caught off guard when it exploded, sending her flying.

"Omelet, no!" Kayla cried.

"Ha, ha, ha, you're no match for my Gingerbread Knight. Now, my faithful Foodon, blow her out of the sky."

Even in the air, Omelet was unable to keep away from Gingerbread Knight's explosive candies. All she could do was dodge them and avoid the explosions. She flew around wildly as Gingerbread Knight kept trying to hit her. One of the explosive candies missed its target and was heading straight for Kayla.

"Kayla, watch out!" Chase shouted.

"Get down!" Pie Tin cried.

But Kayla was frozen in place, the explosive candy heading right for her.

Coco reacted quickly. She took the wok off her head and threw it in the candy's path. Kayla was saved from the explosion, but it had been way too close.

"Omelet!" the Omelet Foodon cried angrily.

Cinnamonkey chuckled. "Hey, it's not my fault if your master gets caught in the crossfire."

Omelet glared at Cinnamonkey and shot a laser at him. The Glutton's eyes widened and he jumped away, the laser nearly hitting him.

"You miserable pest!" he shouted angrily. "Fine, if that's the way you want to play, try my Nasal Lasers."

He unleashed his bizarre attack, shooting lasers out of his nose. Omelet dodged the attack, knowing that it was powerful enough to destroy her; she had seen the results of CInnamonkey's Nasal Lasers before, and it wasn't pretty.

"Gingerbread!"

Gingerbread's large hand grabbed Omelet's tail, holding her captive. He pointed his cannon at her, ready to launch his explosive candies.

Omelet took a deep breath and blew fire into Gingerbread Knight's cannon just as he fired. The candy exploded before it even left his cannon, sending him flying backwards, releasing Omelet in the process.

"How dare you!" Cinnamonkey growled. "Take this, Nasal Lasers!"

Omelet dodged the lasers. They flew right past her and struck the disorientated Gingerbread Knight.

"Ginger!"

And poof, Gingerbread Knight dissolved into mist, leaving only his Meal Ticket behind.

"Oh no!" Cinnamonkey cried, looking horrified by what he had done. "What did I do? It wasn't supposed to hit him."

"Serves you right." Chase told him. "That's what you get for cheating."

"Winners never cheat, and cheaters never win." Dia chanted dreamily.

Cinnamonkey fell to his knees in defeat. "I can't believe I lost. I had this battle in the bag."

"Well get out of our way, Cinnamonkey." Said Chase. "This victory is ours. We're moving up the food chain."

**(A/N: So how was Kayla's first battle? I don't remember if she actually fought on the show though.)**

_**Gingerbread Knight**__**– Food: gingerbread man.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner

**(A/N: I remember when I wrote this chapter. I had been so proud of myself at the time, thinking I did good. Well, I was a rookie writer back then, so I guess it was god for my level, although this chapter still needed a lot of revising.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 8: Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner**

Leaving Cinnamonkey to wallow in his defeat, Chase and his friends went up to the next level. They already knew which of the Big 4 they would be facing before they even got there. History tended to repeat itself, and it only seemed fitting that it would do it again in this instance.

Cole Slawter looked on as the Rebel Chefs entered the room. But it was Chase that he had his sights set on. Although the boy was his enemy, Cole Slawter had to admit that he really did admire and respect the boy. He was curious to see how much the boy improved since the last time they battled.

"Welcome to the next level, Chase." He greeted the boy. "I knew you'd be able to defeat Cinnamonkey."

"Why?" Chase asked. "Did you doubt his skills that much?"

Cole Slawter chuckled. "I didn't doubt him. I just had high expectations out of you. You're really something else, Chase. And once I defeat you and make you my servant, I'll show you what it truly means to be a master chef."

Chase shook his head. "Not happening, Cole Slawter."

"We'll see. I've got a few dishes I'd like to serve up. And it will be you that fights me, Chase. I'm not here to battle your little friends. It's you I want."

"Yeah right." Pie Tin muttered. "You probably just cooked up some more octopus and squid Foodons to spook Fried Ricer."

Cole Slawter glared at him. "I may specialize in sea food, but it's not the only thing I can cook. Allow me to present my newly cooked up Foodons. Now serving Steak Out."

His first Foodon revealed itself. It was a very fat six-foot beaver. Instead of a flat tail like real beavers had, it had a t-bone steak in its place.

"Next up, I'll serve up Cereal Killer."

A second Foodon was summoned. It was like most humanoid Foodons, a human body with a bowl of cereal for its head. It wore no clothes; instead it used a cereal box to hide its torso, its muscular arms and legs sticking out of the sides and bottom, and it wielded a giant spoon as a weapon.

"And because I'm fond of fish, I think I'll serve up a helping of Peanut Butter & Jellyfish."

Chase knew that his Fried Ricer was afraid of octopus and squid, but he had a feeling that this creature would scare him too. It was an enormous jellyfish with very long and lethal stingers. It was a peanut butter brown color covered in stripes and markings of a purple jelly color; these parts being the only transparent parts, and a large peanut was sticking out of the top of its head. Attached at the end of each tentacle were long deadly looking bread knives.

Cole Slawter grinned. "I figured I'd make a Foodon for each of the three meals of the day. Starting with breakfast," he motion to Cereal Killer, "then moving on to lunch," he nodded towards Peanut Butter & Jellyfish, "and ending with dinner," referring to Steak Out.

Chase smirked. Though Cole Slawter was his enemy and a member of the evil Glutton Empire, he too held great respect and admiration for the Big 4 member. "Alright then, I'm read for you. Now serving Hot Doggone-It, Shrimp Daddy, and Dim-Sumthin' Special."

"Hot Doggone-It!" His first Foodon appeared. A cowboy Hotdog Foodon wielding two guns that were actually ketchup and mustard bottles.

"Shrimp Daddy." The Deep-Fried Shrimp that formerly belonged to Davy Gravy appeared.

"Dim-Sumthin' Special!" sang Rose Marinade's former Foodon, who had a dim sum for a head and a green Chinese dragon-like body. Recognizing Cole Slawter as his former master's companion, he waved.

Cole Slawter raised a curious eyebrow. "Two new Foodons, eh? A Dim Sum Foodon too. Those are Rose Marinades specialty."

Chase sweat-dropped. "Uh, yeah, I know." He shook his head. "Alright guys, show them what you've got!"

"You got it partner!" cried Hot Doggone-It, firing blasts of ketchup and mustard.

"Jellyfish!" Peanut Butter & Jellyfish cried, dodging the red and yellow blasts. He seemed to be able to swim through the air as if it were water.

"Shrimp Daddy!" shouted the Deep-Fried Shrimp Foodon, going after Cereal Killer.

The Cereal Foodon was not only well built, but also very fast. He easily dodged Shrimp Daddy's punches and kicks.

"Cereal Killer! Drop dead!" He swung his giant spoon, but Shrimp Daddy was fast as well, dodging the large utensil.

"Dim-Sumthin' Special!" The Dim Sum Foodon lashed out with its tail like a whip.

Steak Out jumped back, going a surprising 20 feet in the air for such a fat creature. He jumped again, this time towards Dim-Sumthin' Special and landed on his head. From there he began whacking him with his steak tail. Dim-Sumthin' Special made to claw at his head, but Steak Out jumped straight up, and then came crashing down on the Dim Sum Foodon's head with enough force to bring him crashing to the ground.

Hot Doggone-It proceeded to fire at Peanut Butter & Jellyfish, but any squirt that landed seemed to do no damage to the Foodon's leathery body. It lashed out with its tentacles, the sides covered in microscopic poisonous barbs and the ends attached to bread knives. Hot Doggone-It made sure to be extra careful to avoid the knives and tentacles altogether.

"Hey, boss, this guy's tough." He said. "He one rowdy rascal."

"PB & J!" his opponent cried. "Peanut Butter!"

Bolts of electricity shot out of the ends of his knives. Hot Doggone-It's eyes widened as he was shocked, leaving him covered in ash.

"Holy tarnation, that smarts."

Peanut Butter & Jellyfish's tentacle wrapped around the stunned Hot Dog Foodon, its poisonous barbs injecting him with venom while they squeezed the life out of him.

"Cereal Killer! I'm gonna enjoy this!" cried the Cereal Foodon, swinging his spoon at Shrimp Daddy.

Shrimp Daddy caught the spoon, struggling to hold it back as Cereal Killer tried to over power him. "Shrimp Daddy."

"Gonna get ya!" Cereal Killer growled. "You're mine. Cereal Killer. Be afraid."

"Hey partner!" cried Hot Doggone-It, getting Shrimp Daddy's attention. "I could use some help here."

"Shrimp… Daddy!"

Shrimp Daddy jumped away from Cereal Killer and went to Hot Doggone-It's aid. He kicked the tentacles holding him and Peanut Butter & Jellyfish dropped the Hot Dog Foodon. Unfortunately, Shrimp Daddy got tangles in Peanut Butter and Jelly Foodon's tentacles.

"Prepare to die!" Cereal Killer cried, charging at the trapped Shrimp Daddy. He was suddenly hit in the face by a squirt of ketchup.

Hot Doggone-It was lying on the ground, but he managed to sit up and shoot Cereal Killer. "Hey, partner, stay away from my partner."

Cereal Killer turned to Hot Doggone-It and went after him instead. Hot Doggone-It proceeded to fire squirts of ketchup and mustard at him, keeping the Cereal Foodon at bay. Normally ketchup and mustard wouldn't hurt anyone, but shot with enough speed, streams of water could be lethal, as could ketchup and mustard.

Peanut Butter & Jellyfish held Shrimp Daddy tightly. He shifted his tentacles so he could stab him with his knives. Shrimp Daddy kicked at the knives, but his strength was failing him with the venom in his system.

"Hang on, Shrimp Daddy!" Chase cried. "Power Topping, activate. Spinach!"

Shrimp Daddy absorbed the spinach and a spinach plant grew around him, shielding him from both Peanut Butter & Jellyfish's poisonous tentacles and knives. The spinach plant grew until it was too big for Peanut Butter & Jellyfish to hold onto and fell to the floor.

Hot Doggone-It continued firing at Cereal Killer. The Cereal Foodon used his giant spoon as a shield from the squirts of ketchup and mustard as he got closer. When Hot Doggone-It was close enough, he swung his spoon, knocking the Hot Dog Foodon's 'guns' from his hands.

"This is gonna hurt." Hot Doggone-It muttered as Cereal Killer raised his spoon.

"Shrimp Daddy!"

The spinach shield burst open. Shrimp Daddy landed on Cereal Killer's back, locking his arms around him. Cereal Killer struggled, but was unable to break the Deep-Fried Shrimp Foodon's grip.

Hot Doggone-It grinned. "Boy howdy, now that's what I call a lucky break. Huh?" His eyes drifted over to Peanut Butter & Jellyfish. The large Foodon was heading right for Shrimp Daddy.

Spotting his shooters a short distance away, he crawled over to them. He knew that his ordinary shots were useless, so he took a moment to power up, aiming for the peanut sticking out of the top of Peanut Butter & Jellyfish's head.

"Not so fast, partner, ya'll best stay away from my friend."

He fired. Instead of ketchup and mustard, blasts of energy shot out of his shooters. They hit the peanut on top of Peanut Butter & Jellyfish's head. Apparently this was his weak point. He cried out loudly and dissolved into purple smoke.

Hot Doggone-It collapsed, his energy drained from the venom still coursing through his veins. He glanced at Shrimp Daddy, struggling to hold onto Cereal Killer. "Sorry, partner, but I got no strength left."

Cereal Killer continued thrashing about, but Shrimp Daddy refused to let go.

"Gonna get ya." Cereal Killer growled.

He ran backwards, slamming into the wall. Shrimp Daddy grunted as he was repeatedly slammed into the wall again and again. Finally his strength failed him and he fell off his opponent's back, falling to the floor.

Cereal Killer turned around and glared at Shrimp Daddy. "Gonna bust your head open."

His spoon came down. Shrimp Daddy rolled out of the way and kicked out, hitting Cereal Killer in the stomach. Cereal Killer grunted and dropped his spoon.

Shrimp Daddy jumped to his feet and grabbed Cereal Killer's spoon, using the Cereal Foodon's own weapon against him. Cereal Killer stumbled back as he was hit repeatedly. Finally Shrimp Daddy jumped up and delivered a powerful kick to his face. Cereal Killer flew backwards, landing painfully on the ground. He did not get up again, though he continued to twitch a bit.

Cole Slawter growled, realizing that two of his Foodons were down for the count. He turned to his last remaining Foodon, Steak Out. The Steak Foodon was hopping all over the place with Dim-Sumthin' Special right behind him. Occasionally he would turn around and whack the Dim Sum Foodon with his tail, but mostly he was on the run.

Dim-Sumthin' Special was getting aggravated about not being able to catch his opponent. How could the overweight creature move so fast or jump so high?

He lashed out with his tail. Steak Out didn't avoid it; instead he grabbed it, sinking his very large buckteeth into Dim-Sumthin' Special's tail.

"Dim-Sumthin' Special!" the Dim Sum Foodon cried.

He swung his tail around, but Steak Out refused to let go. Dim-Sumthin' Special made a grab for Steak Out, and that's when he let go.

"Steak Out!"

He jumped in the air and kicked out like a kangaroo would. Dim-Sumthin' Special went down. Steak Out jumped up and slammed down on the Dim-Sum Foodon's gut.

"Steak Out." he said, grinning.

Suddenly Dim-Sumthing' Special surprised him by wrapping around him like a python would with its prey. Steak Out struggled, but was unable to escape as Dim Sumthin' Special tightened around him.

"Dim-Sumthin' Special!"

He took to the air, bringing Steak Out with him. Once he was as high as he could get, he began flying around, building up speed. Then he flew straight down. When the floor got close, he released Steak Out, who went crashing to the ground with great speed, landing right on top of Cereal Killer. When the dust settled, only a crater remained with the two Foodons' Meal Tickets laying at the bottom.

"And that's a wrap!" Chase cried as his friends cheered.

Cole Slawter glared at the battlefield. But regardless of feeling irritated and having lost, he was smiling. Somehow, deep down, he had known that Chase would win. He proved time and again that he was a master chef.

With nothing to say, he walked towards the elevator and took it to the top floor. There Don Cook, Muscles Marinara, and Cinnamonkey were waiting for them.

"So you lost." Said Don Cook. "Now you, Muscles Marinara, and Cinnamonkey have failed me."

Cole Slawter bowed. "Chase is a master chef. He may be our enemy, but he is very good. It would be foolish to underestimate him."

Don cook glared at his servant. "Are you saying that my father underestimated the boy, and that is why he failed?"

Cole Slawter gulped. "Not at all, sir."

"Then Chase was superior to my father?" Don Cook's tone was now a warning.

"I have never, nor will I ever say such a thing!"

"Good. Because my father is superior to everyone. He is a perfect being. No one can defeat him."

"Even the best of us make mistakes." Said Muscles Marinara.

"Not my father!" Don Cook snapped. "He is perfect. I just have to remind him of that. And once Chase falls, my father will remember his greatness."

Cinnamonkey nodded. "Don't worry, master. Everything will work out. The boy faces your mother next. The last time he battled with her, it ended in a draw."

Don Cook nodded. "And he would have failed if he hadn't gotten his hands on that cursed purple pepper." He grinned. "This time he has no purple pepper, and my mother has her own 5 Star Foodon. She will bring him down."

**(A/N: Yeah, even after being revised, you can still see that this was written a long time ago. Yup, I'm reliving my childhood here.)**

_**Cereal Killer**__**– Food: cereal (you decide the kind). His name is a pun on serial killer.**_

_**Peanut Putter & Jellyfish**__** – Food: peanut butter and jelly.**_

_**Steak Out**__** – Food: steak. Its name is a pun on stakeout.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Dim Sum's Decision

**(A/N: For some reason, I've haven't been able to upload my documents. Has anyone else been having this problem? Well, it seems to be fixed now.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 9: Dim-Sum's Decision**

Back in Metabolis City, inside the giant robot known as Butcherbot, Gazmacho, Scarinara, and Gobblebot were working furiously, trying to find the location Dia's call had come from. News that the Big 4 was back was very disturbing. The last thing they needed was for the Glutton Empire to rise again.

"You picking up anything, Gobblebot?" Gazmacho asked.

The Pasta Foodon shook his head. "Can't get a reading. After she hung up, all traces of her disappeared."

Scarinara looked worried. "You don't think the Big 4 is holding them prisoner, do you?"

Gazmacho tried not to show how concerned he was. "I think they'll be fine. After all, Dia's with them. She's a genius after all." Then he remembered how eccentric the rocket scientist was and sweat-dropped. "Well, um, Chase is with them. He beat the Big 4 before, he can do it again."

"The Big 4 shouldn't even _be _there." Scarinara told him. "The Big 4 were nothing more than animals under a spell. We've got the animals that were the Big 4 right here. So how can they be there?"

Gobblebot rubbed his head. "This is so confusing, I'm getting a headache."

"Never mind the headache." Gazmacho growled. "We need to let Oslo and Chef Jack know about this. If the Gluttons are trying to rise to power again, this time we'll be ready."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Rose Marinade laughed as the Rebel Chefs entered her domain. "So, we finally come down to it. It's our long awaited rematch."

Chase glared at her. "I'll never forgive you for what you did to Fruit Turtle!"

Rose Marinade just waved it off. "Oh please, don't try and act all righteous with me. After all, it was _you_ that used the purple pepper."

Chase winced. "You're Dim-Sum Deluxe was tearing her apart." He looked away with tears in his eyes. "She was doomed either way."

Coco rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's ok, Chase. You did what you had to do. I'm sure Fruit Turtle, where ever she is, forgives you."

Rose Marinade looked bored as she watched them. "Don't go and try acting all righteous. Foodons die everyday. You risk your Foodons' lives every time you send them into battle." She held up a Meal Ticket. "Are you prepared to do it again? Now serving Cinnamon Snail!"

A very mean looking snail appeared. It was large, bigger than a school bus. And that was _not_ counting its shell, which was actually a cinnamon roll.

"Cinnamon Snail." The Foodon snarled, drool dripping from its mouth.

Chase growled, looking up at the large Foodon. Two of his Foodons were poisoned from Peanut Butter & Jellyfish and needed to recover. Fried Ricer he was still saving for Don Cook. That left him with one option. Dim-Sumthin' Special would have to fight. The question was_would_ he fight. After all, it had been Rose Marinade that cooked him up and gave him life.

'_It's risky, but I've got no choice.'_ "Now serving, Dim-Sumthin' Special!"

The Dim Sum Foodon appeared. He looked ready and willing to fight. That is, until he caught sight of who his opponent was.

"Dim-Sumthin'?"

Rose Marinade smirked. "Well, well, well, look who it is. Hello, Dim-Sumthin' Special. Surely you haven't forgotten about me, your first and _real_ master."

"Dim-Sumthin' Special." The Foodon said nervously. He was clearly uncomfortable. "Dim-Sum."

"You're not planning on betraying me, are you?" the Glutton asked. "After everything I did for you. Look at me! I am your master. Come, stand by my side once again."

Dim-Sumthin' Special made a move towards her, but paused and glanced back at Chase.

"Dim-Sumthin' Special…" Chase whispered, looking at the Foodon hopefully. "You're not… going to leave me… are you? After everything we've been through."

The conflict was clear in the Foodon's eyes. "Dim…"

Rose Marinade stomped on the ground. "Dim-Sumthin' Special. _I_ am your master. Obey me! Get your scaly hide over here right this minute."

Dim-Sumthin' Special kept looking back and forth at his two masters, clearly unable to decide who to go to.

"Please, Dim-Sumthin' Special." Said Chase quietly. "Do you really want to go back to her? I took you in. I cared for you. I loved you as if I had cooked you up myself. You're my friend." The look on Dim-Sumthin' Special's face was heartbreaking. Chase looked down. "But I'll understand if your loyalties are to her. Do what you want. Just make sure it's what you want."

Tapping her finger angrily, Rose Marinade lost her patience. "Dim-Sumthin' Special, this is the last time I'm going to tell you, come to me at once!"

Dim-Sumthin' Special turned to her, glaring at her defiantly. "Dim-Somethin' Special!" he cried, and settled next to Chase, having made his decision.

Rose Marinade glared at her former Foodon with hatred. "You ungrateful creep! Fine, stay with him. He won't be around much longer anyway. Cinnamon Snail attack!"

"Cinnamon!"

The giant Foodon spat a mouthful of sticky frosting at Dim-Sumthin' Special. The Dim Sum Foodon found himself glued to the arena floor, struggling to get free.

"Now put him out of his misery!" Rose Marinade shouted.

Cinnamon Snail retreat inside his cinnamon roll shell and began rolling like a wheel, heading right for Dim-Sumthin' Special.

"Dim-Sumthin' Special, look out!" Chase cried.

Dim-Sumthin' Special struggled, but couldn't get free. Cinnamon Snail was about to run him over when six figures appeared in his path. Together they kicked the rolling Foodon, sending him flying backwards.

"What?" Rose Marinade cried. "What happened?"

"We happened!" cried one of the creatures. "We're the-"

"BURGER BRIGADE!" all six cried.

Rose Marinade's eyes widened. "You guys."

Dia blinked in confusion, not remembering meeting the six All-American Burger Foodons since she had been Clawdia at the time. "Who are they?"

Each of the Burger Foodons introduced themselves.

"I am Ground Chuck, and my fists are fast and furious!" cried the red one, who was the leader.

"I am Jamburger!" said the blue one.

"Veggie-Myte!" exclaimed the green.

"Cheeseburger, Cheeseburger!" shouted the yellow.

"Medium-Rare!" announced the pink.

"And I am Well-Done!" declared the black and toughest looking of the group.

"And together," Ground Chuck concluded, "we make up the-"

"BURGER BRIGADE!"

Dia clapped. "That was great! They should make a TV show about you guys. I can see it now; they can call it _Power Rangers_ or maybe _Super Sentai_. Yeah, that'd be great."

Rose Marinade growled. "Foolish creatures. How dare you interfere!"

Ground Chuck pointed an accusing finger at her. "How dare _you_ make us your slaves! The Burger Brigade fights for truth and justice. We oppose the Gluttons and all they stand for."

This just made Rose Marinade smirk. "That certainly didn't stop you from working for me before."

"Cheeseburger, Cheeseburger."

"Cheeseburger's right." Said Well-Done. "You put them under a spell."

Her gaze shifted to him. "And what's your excuse. You aided me of your own free will."

Well-Done glared at her. "Only to save my friends. Once I rescued them, we would have taken you down."

"Really?" Rose Marinade chuckled. "So you think you can defeat the Gluttons. Well you're wrong. Soon the Gluttons will take over and this world will be ruled by King Gorgeous Gorge and Prince Dazzling Don Cook!"

Pie Tin cut his eyes at her. "Why do you keep giving them such dumb titles? King _'Gorgeous'_ Gorge, Prince _'Dazzling'_ Don Cook. It's really stupid."

"Silence brat!" Rose Marinade snapped. "You too once called them by such titles." Her gaze shifted to Kayla. "You and your little girlfriend once were part of the Gluttons."

Both Pie Tin and Kayla exchanged surprised looks before shouting at the Glutton, "I'm/She's not his/my girlfriend!"

"And that's only because you drugged them." Albert growled. He shivered at the memory of what they did to him when they were under Rose Marinade's spell. "I think you gave them too much of that potion. They bypassed mean and become just plain cruel."

"Hey!"

Albert shrugged. "No offense."

"Never fear, my friends," said Ground Chuck, "the Burger Brigade will make sure to end Glutton oppression once and for all."

Rose Marinade laughed. "That is something I would like to see you try." Her gaze shifted to Dim-Sumthin' Special. "I'll deal with you once I'm done with them."

"Dim-Sumthin' Special." The Dim Sum Foodon muttered, and retreated inside his Meal Ticket.

Rose Marinade turned back to the Burger Brigade. "So you think you can defeat me. Lets see how you do against my Cinnamon Snail. Destroy them!"

"Cinnamon Snail!" the large Foodon cried.

The six Burger Foodons struck a pose.

"Burger Brigade, move out!" Ground Chuck cried.

"RIGHT!" the others cried.

**(A/N: The Burger Brigade are the biggest rip off of **_**'Power Ranger'**_**. They're even the same color scheme. Though they were kind of funny.)**

_**Cinnamon Snail**__**– Food: cinnamon roll.**_


	10. Chapter 10: The Burger Brigade

**(A/N: This chapter made me laugh when I read it. I don't even remember writing it, but it's been how many years? Whatever.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 10: The Burger Brigade**

Cinnamon Snail roared and went after the Burger Brigade, moving a lot faster than an actual snail, leaving behind a trail of icing. But the Burger Foodons were a lot faster. They jumped up towards Cinnamon Snail's head, each delivering a powerful kick to his head, landing on either side of him.

"Burger Brigade, let 'em have it!" Ground Chuck cried.

From there they began beating the large Foodon's sides with their fists. Cinnamon Snail grunted and retreated inside his shell, then began rolling. The six Burger Foodons jumped away and regrouped.

"All right everyone," Ground Chuck cried, "hit 'em with everything you've got!"

They all jumped up and slammed into Cinnamon Snail at the same time. Cinnamon Snail fell over onto his side, unable to continue rolling around, or to move at all unless he came out of his cinnamon roll shell.

As Cinnamon Snail crept out, Ground Chuck gave his fellow Foodons orders. "Jamburger, Veggie-Myte, go for his eyes."

The blue and green burgers jumped up, each delivering a blow to one of Cinnamon Snail's eyes. The large Foodon groaned and his eyes seemed to suck into his head like all snail's did when they felt threatened.

Opening his mouth, Cinnamon Snail began to spit his sticky icing at the two Foodons in front of him. But the other four Burger Foodons slammed into his bottom jaw, forcing his mouth closed. Cinnamon Snail's cheeks widened as they filled with icing before it shot out of his nostrils.

"Alright, everyone," cried Ground Chuck, now lets get him with our squeaky hammer attack!"

Each Burger Foodon produced a squeaky hammer and charged at Cinnamon Snail. Each hammer came down one after the other, striking the same place, right between Cinnamon Snail's eyes, leaving him in a dazed state. A large bump appeared on his head as his eyes rolled around.

"Time to finish off this oversized snack!" Ground Chuck declared. "Prepare for the Burger Bash!"

"Burger Bash, right!" the others cried.

Well-Done stood up straight and held his hammer out in front of him. "BurBlack!" he cried, and began glowing with a black aura.

Medium-Rare jumped up on his shoulders and held her hammer out, mimicking Well-Done's stance. "BurPink!" She began glowing with a pink aura.

The process repeated with each of them. One after the other, they leapt onto each other's shoulders, forming a tower.

"BurYellow!"

"BurGreen!"

"BurBlue!"

"BurRed!"

When they were all on each other's shoulders, glowing with an aura of their own color, Well-Done prepared the attack.

"BURGER BRIGADE!!!" they cried, and Well-Done jumped, bring each Burger Foodon with him. "BURGER BASH ATTACK!!!"

As they came down, Ground Chuck brought his hammer down on Jamburger's. His aura transferred to Jamburger, who then repeated the process, bringing his hammer down on Veggie-Myte's, transferring both auras to him. This was repeated until Medium-Rare transferred the auras to Well-Done, and he glowed with auras of red, blue, green, yellow, pink, and black.

Then he brought his hammer down on Cinnamon Snail. There was an explosion of power and Cinnamon Snail was destroyed. The six burgers landed, hopping off each other's shoulders and striking a pose.

"BURGER BRIGADE!!!"

Rose Marinade growled. "Curse you. You'll pay for this."

"Nonsense," cried Ground Chuck, "evil will never defeat the-"

"BURGER BRIGADE!!!"

A wicked grin crept up Rose Marinade's face. "So you say. But I have a secret weapon. And I have Chase to thank for it."

Chase blinked. "What? Me?"

The Glutton nodded. "Yes, you. I know it was your Dishwizard powers that allowed you to create Fruit Turtle. Well my _widdle Donnie Cookie wookie_ is a Dishwizard too-"

Pie Tin gave her a blank look. "Did she just refer to Don Cook as her _widdle Donnie Cookie wookie_?"

Rose Marinade ignored him. "And he created a Foodon for me to rival your Fruit Turtle." She held up a Five Star Meal Ticket. "So say hello to the Five Star Foodon made by my beloved baby boy. Now serving Vegetortoise!"

And the powerful Five Star Foodon appeared. Rather than being a turtle, it was a tortoise, and it was even bigger than Fruit Turtle. And unlike Fruit Turtle, whose shell had been made and layered with fruit, his was made of and layered with vegetables. Instead of a palm tree growing out of its shell, a piece of broccoli grew in its place, surrounded by potatoes, cabbages, carrots, corn, tomatoes, mushrooms, and other vegetables.

Rose Marinade laughed. "As you can see, there's clearly no stopping me. And let me let you in on a little secret, this Foodon is more powerful than the average Five Star Foodon, because two of the vegetables that he was created from included a diamond mushroom and a purple pepper. You do remember those items, don't you?"

"Well, that's not good." Chase muttered.

"Vegetortoise!" the Foodon cried in an extremely deep voice.

Albert gulped. "Uh, oh. I think we're in trouble."

"Nonsense." Well-Done declared. "We can handle this."

Rose Marinade smirked. "Oh, can you?"

"You bet we can!" Ground Chuck exclaimed. "We'll never back down, Rose Marinade. Feel the power of the-"

"BURGER BRIGADE!!!"

"Vegetortoise!"

The Vegetable Foodon fired bright red rays of energy from his mouth. The Burger Brigade jumped away as the rays hit, causing an explosion.

"This guy's tough." Said Ground Chuck. "We have no choice but to merge together and become a Deluxe Foodon." He pulled out a Platinum Meal Ticket that would allow them to join together. "Are you ready?"

"Ready! Burger Brigade, go!"

"Ground Chuck!"

"Jamburger!"

Veggie-Myte!"

"Cheeseburger!"

"Medium-Rare!"

"Well-Done!"

The Platinum Meal Ticket began glowing and the Burger Brigade was engulfed by light. When the light cleared, a giant 25-foot Foodon stood where the Burger Brigade once did. Like each member of the Burger Brigade had their own color, this one did too. It was white, wearing a gold cape, and a sheathed sword attached to his waist. But unlike the other members of the Burger Brigade, this Foodon seemed to be a robot type.

"MegaBurgerZord!" the Foodon cried, punching the sky.

Rose Marinade's eyes widened. This had certainly been unexpected. Suddenly she wasn't feeling so confident. Five Star Foodons were the strongest of all Foodons, but when six or more ordinary Foodons fused together to create a Deluxe Foodon, a creature even more powerful than a Five Star Foodon appeared.

Turning to her Foodon, she declared in an angry voice. "Vegetortoise, you better not lose!"

"Vegetortoise!"

The large Foodon took to the air. It retracted into its shell and began spinning around before flying at MegaBurgerZord. The Burger Foodon caught him, but Vegetortoise continued spinning around in his arms, sending sparks flying from MegaBurgerZord's body.

Eyes narrowing, MegaBurgerZord squeezed Vegetortoise harder, and the Foodon stopped spinning. Unfortunately, he ended up facing MegaBurgerZord. He opened his mouth and unleashed his energy rays, hitting MegaBurgerZord right in the face.

MegaBurgerZord went flying backwards. Vegetortoise flew at him, ready to attack. MegaBurgerZord sat up and shot lasers out of his eyes. Vegetortoise went spinning out of control when he was hit, giving MegaBurgerZord enough time to jump to his feet.

"Activate jets!" he cried.

Flames shot out of the bottom of his feet, launching him in the air like rockets. When he was level with Vegetortoise, he hovered in the air and the two glared at each other.

"What are you waiting for?" Rose Marinade shouted. "Attack him!"

"Vegetortoise!"

The vegetables on his shell began glowing and he launched them at MegaburgerZord. The Burger Foodon dodged the vegetable attack, and they exploded like fireworks.

"Try this on for size!" MegaBurgerZord cried.

He held up his arms and they launched off his body like missiles. Vegetortoise went inside his shell, protecting himself from MegaBurgerZord's flying fists. When he poked his head out again, MegaBurgerZord was flying right at him.

"Take this!"

His foot collided with Vegetortoise's peeping head. The giant Foodon went crashing to the ground, landing right next to his master.

Seething, Rose Marinade kicked the overgrown tortoise. "Hey, what kind of fighting is that? You're making a fool out of yourself and me, and you call yourself a Five Star Foodon. Now get out there and destroyed that rusted rump of roast!"

Vegetortoise rolled onto his stomach again and took flight. MegaBurgerZord held his ground, or air, as he waited for his opponent.

"So, you want some more? Well, I'm game." He unsheathed his sword; revealing the handle to be in the shape of a burger, and pointed it at Vegetortoise. "Lets go."

Vegetortoise fired some more rays of energy. MegaBurgerZord held up his sword and the energy rings bounced right off the blade.

"I'm coming for you!" the Burger Foodon cried.

He flew at Vegetortoise. The Vegetable Foodon went inside his shell and began spinning around again. The two crashed together, both knocking the other one back. MegaBurgerZord swung his sword, but it just bounced off Vegetortoise spinning shell, knocking both of them back. No matter from which angle MegaBurgerZord came from, it was always met with the same result.

"Why don't you fight back!" he demanded.

Vegetortoise took his advice and began launching the vegetables that had regrown on his back. He wasn't aiming though, and the exploding vegetables flew everywhere. Including at the Rebel Chefs.

"No!" MegaBurgerZord shouted, flying towards his friends. He got in the path of the explosive vegetable, letting it hit him in the back. Grunting in pain, he looked down at his friends. "Hey, you guys ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Pie Tin muttered.

"Thanks to you." Kayla added.

MegaBurgerZord nodded, turning back to Vegetortoise. "This is getting out of hand. Time to feel the power of my Burger Blade."

He waved his sword around and it began glowing with power, lightning shooting out from it in all different directions.

"Let's end this!" He cried.

His jets activated, but only enough for him to hover off the ground. He bent his knees slightly and flew straight for Vegetortoise. The Vegetable Foodon fired more energy beams, but MegaBurgerZord took the hits and kept going. He swung his sword, striking Vegetortoise as he flew by. Vegetortoise roared as his body dissolved, leaving behind only his Five Star Meal Ticket.

**(A/N: Apparently, since the Burger Brigade were a spoof of the Power Rangers, I'd decided to make a spoof of MegaZord. Hey, I was into Power Rangers back then, it was a good show for my age group!)**

_**Vegetortoise**__** – Food: vegetables. His name is a pun on vegetables and tortoise.**_

_**MegaBurgerZord**__** – Food: none, he's a Deluxe Foodon combination of the Burger Brigade. His name is a pun on MegaZord from Power Rangers.**_


	11. Chapter11: The Deviled Egg Made Me Do It

**(A/N: Ok, this chapter is… different. You'll see.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 11: The Deviled Egg Made Me Do It**

Rose Marinade sank to her knees, devastated by Vegetortoise's death.

"No, it can't be." She muttered. "After my darling baby boy put so much effort into that Foodon. It's not fair! Those stupid burgers aren't supposed to be here!"

MegaBurgerZord pointed his sword at her. "I, MegaBurgerZord, will never allow the Gluttons to win. You're _darling baby boy_ is going down, and so are you."

Rose Marinade growled angrily. "You'll pay for this!"

She took out her fans and began waving them around. She lifted off the ground, her fans and her magic allowing her to fly. She flew to the floor, where her fellow Gluttons sat waiting for here.

"I see you've failed." Cinnamonkey commented as she joined them on the ground again.

Rose Marinade glared at him. "At least I didn't destroy my own Foodon." She smirked at the angry look on Cinnamonkey's face. "And I would have won if it hadn't been for the stupid Burger Brigade."

Grill smirked. "That doesn't change the fact that you still lost."

"Shut up, Cyclops! They had a Deluxe Foodon!"

"Do not make excuses, mother." Don Cook told her. "As unexpected as the Burger Brigade's arrival is, you still failed. You've disappointed me."

Rose Marinade bowed. "Forgive me."

Cole Slawter snorted. "Isn't it the parent's job to discipline the child?"

"Be silent!" Don Cook snapped. He turned to the last member of the Big 4. "Grill, I expect you to do better."

Grill chuckled. "But of course, Don Cook. I have a vicious Foodon that I spent much time on. It will be sure to defeat them."

Don Cook raised an eyebrow. "Really? It can defeat MegaBurgerZord?"

Grill hesitated with his answer. In the end he just look down at the floor.

"I don't think any of us have Foodons strong enough to beat a Deluxe." Said Mussels Marinara.

Don Cook paused for a moment. "That is true, for now. Not until our secret weapon is ready." He smirked. "Guess that means I'll have to remove MegaBurgerZord from the picture."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Down below, the Rebel Chefs were celebrating another victory. Now that they had MegaBurgerZord on their side, things were definitely looking up. But their victory was cut short as several Meal Tickets rained down from up above.

"Guys, look up there!" Pie Tin shouted, pointing at the oncoming Meal Tickets. "I think we're in trouble."

MegaBurgerZord chuckled. "Not to worry, little friend. I shall take care of anything that should challenge us."

The Foodon's emerged from their Meal Tickets. They were small, no bigger than a soccer ball, and they were polygon shaped. Their bodies were almost transparent. Two large eyes were in the middle of their heads, which made up their whole bodies, aside from the small feet they had, and they came in many different color.

"Rock Popper!" they cried.

One of they landed on MegaBurgerZord. It body glowed for a moment before it self-destructed, going off like a grenade. MegaBurgerZord backed up in surprise as the Pop Rock Foodon exploded against him. More followed, each one exploding against MegaBurgerZord.

While one Rock Popper alone was too small to do much damage to such a large Foodon, several going off at once were harmful.

MegaBurgerZord shook his head and waved the smoke out of his face. "Little sneaks. Take this."

He fired lasers out of his eyes at them, hitting quite a few. Those that remained let out yelps of fright and retreated.

"Yeah, you better run away!" MegaBurgerZord shouted at them.

But they weren't running. Instead they all piled on top of each other and began glowing. When the light faded away, a single Rock Popper, twenty times larger than a regular one, stood in their place.

"Rock Popper!" the giant Pop Rock Foodon cried.

It charged at MegaBurgerZord. The Burger Foodon braced himself and stabbed forward. The giant Rock Popper didn't even slow down, letting itself get impaled. It began glowing, and MegaBurgerZord knew what was about to happen a second before it did.

The explosion was enormous, blowing a hole in the King Gorge Statue. Dead Meal Tickets from the Rock Poppers floated to the ground as MegaBurgerZord fell backwards, all blackened and burned.

"Rebel Chefs…" he muttered. "It's up to you now."

And then his body split into the six members of the Burger Brigade. They were alive, but badly injured, no longer having the strength to hold together their Deluxe form.

"Burger Brigade…" Ground Chuck muttered. "What do you say?"

"Burger Brigade…" the others replied, "we're ok."

"Oh no!" Chase cried, running over to the fallen Burger Foodons. He reached Well-Done and helped him sit up. "Are you guys ok?"

Well-Done winced in pain. "Don't worry, this can't keep us down for long. But we can't help you anymore."

Chase nodded. "It's ok, you done enough. You guys just focusing on gaining back your strength. We'll take it from here."

There was an evil chuckle. They turned to see Grill descending down the steps, looking very confident. Once he got close enough, Chase gasped in shock.

"You're missing an eye!"

Indeed, Grill's left eye, which had once been mechanical, was now covered by flesh.

Grill chuckled. "That is because I am no longer a cyborg. I must admit though, being human is a bit of a disadvantage. I felt so much stronger last time."

Pie Tin cut his eyes at him. "Last time you were a bat under a spell being used as a battery for your robot body."

Grill turned to him. "You have a big mouth on you. Am I to assume that you are my opponent… little boy?"

Pie Tin's eye twitched. "What? Little boy…" He growled at being treated like a child, regardless of the fact that he was one. "You bet I am. I'll take you down. Now serving, Sir Dumpling!"

His loyal British accented Foodon emerged. "Sir Dumpling! Jolly good!"

Grill chuckled. "Your Foodon will be no match for mine. I've cooked up an extra special one with a very special ability. Behold your doom. Now serving Devil Egg!"

His Foodon came out of its Meal Ticket. As its name suggested, it was made from deviled eggs, and was rather devilish. Its head was a deviled egg, the yellow yolk acting as hair. The rest of his body was a blood red, being that of a devil, complete with a devil's tail and the legs of a goat, covered in a reddish brownish fur. Aside from its head, the only part of it that wasn't red were what appeared to be large blue lips attached to his chest, starting from one shoulder, going across his chest to the other. And peaking between those lips were vampire fangs.

"Devil Egg." The Foodon breathed, its yellow narrow eyes glaring at Sir Dumpling.

Pie Tin blinked. "That's him. He doesn't look like much."

"Careful, Pie Tin." Kayla warned. "Looks can be deceiving."

"Yeah, look at us." Said a Meatball.

"We may not look like much." Said another.

"But all along, we were the mystery Foodon needed to create Feastivus."

Grill chuckled. "Devil Egg is a very dangerous Foodon. He has the power to swallow the very souls of his opponents."

Pie Tin paled. "Swallow… souls…"

"Sir Dumpling?"

Chase glanced nervously at Devil Egg and Pie Tin. "Hey, are you sure you want to do this? Maybe this is the time for me to use Fried Ricer."

Pie Tin shook his head, regaining his composure. "No way! This guy's ours, right, Sir Dumpling?"

Sir Dumpling nodded. "Smashing."

Grill smirked. "Devil Egg, destroy them."

"Devil."

The two Foodons charged at each other, fists flying.

"Sir Dumpling!" the Dumpling Foodon cried, dodging Devil Egg as he lashed at him with his claws. "Pip, pip! Here we go! Dumpling!"

He punched forward. The mouth on Devil Egg's chest opened, biting down on Sir Dumpling's hand.

"Dumpling!"

The blue lips on Devil Egg's chest smirked as he bite down harder. "Live in sin." He breathed, and began repeatedly punching Sir Dumpling.

Grill smirked. This was going to be too easy. Little did the fools know that Devil Egg's fangs were venomous, as were his claws. Sir Dumpling would soon grow weaker. There was no way he could lose.

Sir Dumpling tried pulling his arm free, but Devil Egg bit down harder. Feeling dizzy from the Deviled Egg Foodon's punches. Sir Dumpling decided that if he couldn't defend himself, he would go on the attack. He delivered a powerful kick to Devil Egg's gut, causing the Foodon to gasp in pain. Jumping over Devil Egg's head, he grabbed him by the tail and began swinging him around.

A burning sensation began in his arm, originating where Devil Egg bit him. His grip slacked and Devil Egg's tail slipped through his fingers. Devil Egg did a flip in the air and landed on his hoofed feet. He took a deep breath and breathed a stream of fire at his opponent. Sir Dumpling jumped out of the flames' path, nursing his arm.

"Dump…ling…"

"Hey, Sir Dumpling, you ok?" Pie Tin asked.

"He looks like he's in pain." Coco observed.

"In pain, huh?" Pie Tin muttered, noticing that his Foodon was indeed hurting. "Then this Power Topping should make him feel better."

He tossed the Power Topping at Sir Dumpling. The Dumpling Foodon absorbed it and immediately felt rejuvenated. "Sir Dumpling! Smashing!"

Devil Egg's eyes narrowed. "Praise the infidels!"

He blew another stream of fire at the Dumpling Foodon. Sir Dumpling jumped over the flames, landing on Devil Egg's head, stomping down hard. Devil Egg stumbled backwards, his eyes rolling around. Growling, he threw a punch, but Sir Dumpling caught his fist. Devil Egg struggled, but Sir Dumpling held him tightly.

"Alright!" Pie Tin cried. "Now I'll use some vinegar to power him up. Power Topping activate!"

Sir Dumpling's power increased and he squeezed Devil Egg's hand. Devil Egg grunted in pain and fell to his knees.

Grill growled. It was time to stop fooling around. "Alright, Devil Egg, stop sandbagging. Show him what you've really got."

Devil Egg stopped trembling and looked up at Sir Dumpling, grinning. His tail shot out and wrapped around Sir Dumpling's neck, surprising him.

"Follow the darkness!" the Deviled Egg Foodon cried, tossing him through the air with his tail.

Sir Dumpling went flying, but before he even hit the ground, Devil Egg flew at him, kicking him in the side and sending him flying across the room.

Grill smiled. "That's more like. Now it's time for your special ability."

Devil Egg nodded and jumped at Sir Dumpling, landing on top of him. Sir Dumpling threw a punch, but Devil Egg caught his fist. Sir Dumpling tried again, but Devil Egg caught this punch too and brought his arms down, pinning them above his head.

"Devil Egg."

"Sir Dumpling."

Devil Egg's eyes began to glow. Sir Dumpling's gaze was drawn to them and he was unable to look away. The blue lips on Devil Eggs chest curved into a smirk before opening, revealing his vampire fangs behind them. The sound of air being sucked in was heard as Devil Egg breathed in deeply.

"Sir… Dump…ling…"

His eyes rolled up into the back of his head and his body went limp. Devil Egg backed off and his mouth opened wider. A transparent duplicate of Sir Dumpling drifted out of his body. A large tongue came out of Devil Egg's mouth, wrapping around the transparent copy of Sir Dumpling, drawing it into his mouth, and swallowing it.

"Sir Dumpling!" Pie Tin cried. "What'd you do to him?"

Grill laughed. "I told you, Devil Egg has the power to swallow the souls of others. As you can see, Sir Dumpling has fallen prey to this. I say that makes me the winner."

"Not so fast!" Chase cried. "This is a battle to the death or until one of us gives up. Technically, Sir Dumpling is still alive, and he hasn't given up yet."

Grill rolled his eye. "Someone who's brain dead is more alive than him, but if you want to get technical… Very well. Devil Egg, finish him off."

Devil Egg nodded. "Devil."

"Not so fast!" Chase cried. "Now serving Fried Ricer!"

"Fried Ricer!"

The Rice Foodon appeared and slammed into Devil Egg. As Devil Egg went flying. Fried Ricer went to Sir Dumpling's side, lifting him up.

"Fried Ricer?" he asked in concern.

"Fried Ricer!" Chase cried. "Devil Egg sucked out his soul."

Fried Ricer's eyes widened. He turned to Devil Egg in a cold fury, angered by what he had done to his friend. "Ricer."

Grill laughed. "If you want your soul eaten as well, then by all means, proceed."

Devil Egg looked eager to fight, but the next thing he knew, Fried Ricer's fists were slamming into his face, followed by kicks to his stomach.

Grill sweat-dropped. He hadn't expected Fried Ricer to exhibit such power. Then again, he had evolved from the last time he saw him.

"Devil Egg, don't let him get the better of you. Suck out his soul before he gets an upper hand."

Devil Egg nodded. His eyes began glowing in the same manner they had when he had sucked out Sir Dumpling's soul. A moment later, Fried Ricer's pan slammed down on his head. Dazed, Devil Egg fell backwards. Fried Ricer pinned him down and forced open his mouth.

"Fried Ricer." He growled, and reached inside Devil Egg's mouth.

Grill watched the scene in confusion. "What… is he… doing?"

Ignoring him, Fried Ricer continued feeling around inside Devil Egg, who was struggling to get up. Fried Ricer's eyes lit up as he found something and pulled it up. It was the ghostly image of a Foodon, but not Sir Dumpling.

Fried Ricer looked disappointed, tossing the ghostly Foodon over his shoulder and reaching in again. He pulled out two more transparent Foodon's before pulling out what he was searching for, Sir Dumpling's soul.

"Fried Ricer." He said happily.

As the other souls that Fried Ricer pulled out of Devil Egg flew off, Sir Dumpling's drifted over to his body, going inside it.

Sir Dumpling twitched before suddenly sitting up. He examined himself for a moment before jumping to his feet. "Dumpling?"

"Fried Ricer."

Sir Dumpling turned to the Rice Foodon. His eyes lit up gratefully and he held out his hand. If Fried Ricer had a mouth, he would have smiled as he shook his friend's hand.

Grill watched the display with open shock. "That was… certainly unexpected." He shook his head. "Alright, Devil Egg, destroy them both."

Still feeling dazed, Devil Egg charged at the two Foodons, looking furious.

Fried Ricer and Sir Dumpling looked at each other and nodded. Fried Ricer grabbed Sir Dumpling's hand and began spinning him around, building up speed. Fried Ricer released him and Sir Dumpling shot off like a bullet.

Devil Egg's eyes widened as Sir Dumpling flew at him. The Dumpling Foodon's fist slammed into Devil Egg with such force that it sent him flying.

"Devil Egg!"

His body exploded in a cloud of purple smoke. As his Meal Ticket drifted to the ground, six more souls drifted out of it, two of them even being human souls. They cheerfully drifted off, grateful for being freed, before disappearing to the other world.

"Alright!" Chase and Pie Tin cried. Giving each other a high five, which Fried Ricer and Sir Dumpling copied.

"We did it." Pie Tin cheered.

"We sure did." Said Chase. "How'd you like that, Grill?"

But the one-eyed Glutton was already gone. He was currently fuming as he went to rejoin his master and fellow Gluttons.

"That victory belonged to me." he seethed. "My Devil Egg beat his Sir Dumpling. I was the winner." He threw open the doors to where the others were. "Master Don Cook, I demand that you acknowledge that I was the winner."

Don Cook chuckled. "Acknowledge that you were the winner when you stand before me in defeat?"

Grill winced. "But it was a one on one battle. My Devil Egg defeated the boy's Sir Dumpling. Chase interfered with our battle. He did not play fair."

Don Cook openly laughed. "Play fair? My, my, Grill, that is surprising coming from you. You are a Glutton, are you not? When do we play fair? This is not a simple Foodon battle or tournament. We are at war. There are no rules in war."

Grill said nothing, accepting the fact that Don Cook would not declare him the winner. Don Cook smirked and turned away. "It doesn't matter if they reach us, they'll never be able to defeat me. So, Clawdia, I believe you are up next."

The cat-girl chuckled. "Yes, Don Cook, sir. And I've got the perfect dish for victory."

**(A/N: I guess what I was doing was sort of the devil stealing souls thing, or something. I don't know I don't remember. I'm just revising what's already written.)**

_**Devil Egg**__** – Food: deviled egg.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Dia vs Clawdia

**(A/N: This chapter title should give you a general idea of what it's about.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 12: Dia vs. Clawdia **

"So now that we've beaten the Big 4, does this mean we get to face Don Cook now?" Pie Tin asked as they walked up the stairs to the next level.

"Not sure." Chase muttered. "Guess we'll find out when we get there."

But when they reached the next floor, there was no one waiting for them.

"Maybe they're running late." Kayla suggested.

"Or still cooking." Albert added. "Though they've had plenty of time." He smirked. "Keeping hungry customers waiting is not a what a good chef does."

"Hey, blondie, you watch your mouth." Clawdia cried, suddenly falling from the sky.

Pie Tin glanced at the ceiling, which was a good 60 feet over their heads. "And just where'd she come from?"

Clawdia laughed, ignoring Pie Tin's question. "I hope your ready for a recipe of destruction."

"Seriously, where'd she come from?"

Chase glared at the cat-girl. "Why are you still working for the Gluttons anyway? Don't you remember how badly they treated you?"

Again, Clawdia laughed. "Fools. My loyalty lies strictly with the Gluttons. I am their faithful servant."

Chase sighed. "You know, Clawdia, even though we're technically enemies, I always considered you as a friend."

Clawdia's smirk fell. "Huh? You did?"

Chase nodded. "Yeah, why don't you join us? We'd gladly accept you into our group."

The cat-girl stared at him for a moment, seeming to consider his words. Then she shook her head and smirked. "Sorry, Chase, but like I said before, my loyalties lie with the Gluttons. Now feast your eyes on my latest Foodon."

She held up a dish, taking off the lid to reveal tacos. Taking up a Meal Ticket, she touched it to the food. The tacos and the Meal Ticket were engulfed in light, which suddenly burst outward, taking on a physical form.

Clawdia smirked. "Now serving Tacofly!"

The Foodon was enormous, larger than a school bus. It had the body of a butterfly, but its wings were tacos, two on the left and two on the right, flapping to stay in the air, its large black eyes stared at the Rebel Chefs.

"Taco, Taco, Taco." It said.

Albert smirked and stepped forward. "Guess that means it's my turn. Well let's go, I'm ready for you."

Dia placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wait, let me fight."

Albert blinked. "Huh? You want to fight?"

Dia nodded. "Clawdia and I are sort of like sisters. I should be the one to beat her."

Clawdia laughed. "As if you could. My cooking skills were gifted to me by none other than King Gorge himself."

"So were the Big 4's, and we beat them." Dia pointed out.

Realizing that she was right, Clawdia fell silent for a moment. "Ok, so you have a point. But still, you're a rocket scientist, not a chef. You're no match for me."

Dia smiled. "I'm sure I could whip something up." She turned to Chase. "Would you mind if I used the M.A.C. Cart?"

Chase shook his head. "Not at all. Feel free to use whatever you want." He slammed his hand against the M.A.C. Cart. "Alright, M.A.C. Cart, do your stuff. The kitchen is open!"

The M.A.C. Cart transformed, turning into a complete kitchen, ready to be used. Dia happily skipped over to it and began taking out ingredients, piling them on the table. She stopped when the pile was higher than her, then stood back and looked at it with a smile on her face.

"So…" Coco muttered, "what are you making?"

"…I don't know." the rocket scientist replied, not looking discouraged in the least. "I'll just improvise."

Clawdia watched impatiently as her counterpart went about her cooking. She tapped her foot as she waited for Dia to complete her dish.

"There, all done!" Dia announced happily.

"Finally." Clawdia muttered "Lets do this already."

Dia nodded. "Yes, lets." She remained where she was, not making any attempt to do anything. Then she scratched her head and laughed nervously. "But I don't have a Meal Ticket." The others fell over anime style. Dia laughed and turned to Chase. "Hey, do you think maybe I could…"

Sighing, Chase handed her a Meal Ticket. "Yeah, yeah, here you go."

Dia's eyes lit up as she snatched it out of his hands. "Thank you, Chase. You're a good friend. Now serving, my first official Foodon, Angel Hair!"

Her meal came to life. It took the form of an angel, complete with wings and halo. A great deal of pale gold hair, which was actually angel hair noodles, fell from her head, nearly touching the floor.

"Angel!" the Foodon cried happily. "Hello to all of you!"

"Taco, Taco, Taco, Taco." Tacofly chatted.

Angel Hair blinked up at the large Taco Foodon. "And good day to you as well."

Clawdia growled impatiently. "Enough fooling around. Tacofly, whip out that side dish!"

"Taco."

Tacofly spat out a stream of yellow liquid, that seemed to be melted cheese. Angel Hair dodged it and it splat against the walls, steaming and sizzling.

"Wow, that's hot." Angel Hair commented, turning back to her opponent. "But lets not fight. Lets use words to resolve our differences. Violence never solves anything."

Tacofly spat another stream of melted cheese at her. This time it grazed Angel Hair's wing, burning it.

"Ouch!" she cried. "That really hurt. Why would you want to hurt me? Haven't you ever heard of peace on Earth?" Tacofly spat at her again, missing her, but making her angry. "You know, even peaceful beings like me draw the line somewhere."

Clawdia crossed her arms. "If your not going to fight my Tacofly, then this battle is forfeit. That means you Rebel Chefs lose. Tacofly, get them out of my sight."

"Taco."

He spat more melted cheese, this time aiming for the Rebel Chefs. Angel Hair moved quickly, scooping them up before they were covered in the hot cheese.

"Hey, its cheddar." Pie Tin noted as Angel Hair carried them away. "I got some on my shirt." He wiped it off. "YEOW!!! That stuff really is hot!"

Angel Hair set them down at a safer location, then turned to glare at Tacofly. "Oh, you are wicked. As a defender of the light, I shall strike down the wicked and unrighteous." She hesitated for a moment. "But hopefully it won't come to that."

Kayla sighed. "Gee, Dia, you sure made a useful Foodon." She muttered sarcastically.

Dia beamed. "Oh, you think so too?"

"This is your chance for a life of peace." Angel Hair continued. "Just walk away. Remember, do unto to others as you would have others do unto you."

Clawdia was now pulling at her ears in aggravation. "I can't stand it anymore. Stop your preaching already. Tacofly, annihilate her!"

Tacofly flew at Angel Hair, spitting a continuous stream of melted cheese. Angel Hair flew away, avoiding the stream of hot cheese, but Tacofly followed her.

"Leave me alone!" Angel Hair shouted. "And watch where you're spraying that stuff, it's getting everywhere."

Tacofly took a deep breath and spat out a large ball of cheese. Angel Hair dodged it at the last possible moment. While it was still in the air, it exploded, becoming some sort of stringy cheese net, which got stuck between two pillars.

"That's it!" Angel Hair cried angrily. "Now it's my turn!"

Her hair sprang to life and extended towards Tacofly. The large Taco Foodon struggled as the noodle hair wrapped around him.

Angel Hair smirked. "Now surrender. Give up your life of sin and embrace peace."

But Tacofly didn't give up. He flapped his taco wings and a piece of lettuce flew out of them. The edges of the lettuce sliced through Tacofly's bindings.

"My hair!" Angel Hair cried, as it returned to its normal length after being cut. She gave a sigh of relief. "Phew, I thought I was going to have split ends- Whoa! Stop spitting that cheese at me!"

Meanwhile, on the ground, the others were facing a dilemma of their own. Every time Tacofly spat out his melted cheese, he poured out about 50 gallons. It now flowed like a river, covering the arena floor.

"Chase, that stuff's coming right for us!" Pie Tin cried.

"I see that, Pie Tin. Quick, everyone on the M.A.C. Cart."

He smacked the M.A.C. Cart and it turned into a boat, which everyone climbed on.

"Chase," Kayla asked nervously, "will the M.A.C. Cart float in cheese?"

"I sure hope so." Chase muttered. "Hey, Clawdia, you wanna get on? It's safe."

The cat-girl merely retreated up the stairs. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'll just get to higher ground."

"It's filling up fast!" Albert cried, as the M.A.C. Cart began drifting down the river of cheese. "That stupid Tacofly is going to drown us all in melted cheese."

"Don't worry." said Dia nonchalantly. "My Angel Hair will save the day."

But Angel Hair was on the run as Tacofly continued spraying melted cheese everywhere, occasionally spitting out more nets of stringy cheese, to which Angel Hair almost fell prey to several times.

"If you don't stop, you'll only bring forth your own destruction." She warned her fellow Foodon. "Please don't make me hurt you."

Tacofly ignored her and proceeded to attack. Angel Hair sighed when she realized that he wasn't going to stop and she was left with no choice but to fight back.

"Fine then. Just remember that you brought this upon yourself. Parmesan Blizzard!"

Taking a deep breath, she blew. White particles flew out of her mouth, engulfing the entire room. Soon the whole arena was in a massive snowstorm of Parmesan cheese.

Tacofly stopped spraying cheese and looked around. The Parmesan cheese was blowing about so hard that it was next to impossible to see more than a few inches in front of his face. He didn't see it when Angel Hair came up behind him and delivered a powerful kick to his back. Tacofly was pushed forward and suddenly he became entangled in one of his own cheese nets that he had tried to trap Angel Hair in. It was like being caught in a spider web.

"Tacofly, Taco!" he cried, struggling to get free.

The net couldn't remain hanging from Tacofly's weight. Tacofly's wings got tangled in the cheese and he fell from the sky, right into his own river of molten cheese.

On the stairs stood a Parmesan cheese snowman. It broke apart to reveal Clawdia inside it. "Oh no, Tacofly!"

Angel Hair waved her hand and her Parmesan cheese blizzard died down. She looked down at the river of cheese with regret. "I'm sorry, but you chose your own fate. May you rest in peace."

She closed her eyes, saying a prayer for her fellow Foodon. At that moment, Tacofly burst up from beneath the hot yellow river, cover completely in burning hot cheese. He spat one of his cheese nets at Angel Hair, this time hitting his target.

"Hey!" Angel Hair cried, as the cheese net wrapped around her.

Tacofly held onto the end of the net. His body went limp from pain from the burning cheese coated to his body, but he refused to let go. Angel Hair flapped her wings rapidly, trying to stay airborne as Tacofly's massive weight pulled her down.

"Can't… stay… up…" Angel Hair grunted, unable to hold up Tacofly's weight any longer.

She fell out of the sky, pulled down by Tacofly. The two Foodons splashed down in the river of melted cheese, vanishing beneath the surface and not surfacing again.

"Angel Hair!" Dia cried, reaching out to her Foodon.

"Dia!" the others cried, as she leaned too far over and fell off.

She was saved by the Burnt Meatballs, who flew underneath her to form a raft, saving her from falling into the molten cheese. Though Dia was saved, the Meatballs were covered in the cheese.

"Meatballs!" Chase cried.

"Don't worry." one said. "We don't feel a thing."

"We're heat resistant." Another reminded him as they helped Dia back on the M.A.C. Cart.

Clawdia didn't seem to care about what was happening to them as she thought about the situation. "Hmm, Don Cook said that if they lost once, it was all over for them. But he didn't say anything about a tie. I wonder what his plan is."

Completely ignoring the Rebel Chefs, leaving them to get out of the river of cheese on their own, and raced up the stairs.

"Don Cook, sir!" she cried. "The battle's over. It ended in a draw."

Don Cook gave her a curious look. "A draw? That doesn't happen often."

"What are you going to do?" Ann Chovy asked.

"A rematch." Cole Slawter suggested, as if this were obvious.

"That is up to Don Cook." Grill pointed out.

The Gluttons looked to their leader. Don Cook thought about it a moment before smiling.

"Let them proceed. It's not like they stand a chance against me. These battles are mostly so I can personally study their fighting techniques." He chuckled. "Ann Chovy, you're the last one up. If they get passed you, then they get to me."

Ann Chovy nodded. "I will not fail you, master."

**(A/N: Poor Dia. The only Foodon she created is gone. But hey, you can't have the heroes come out on top every time.)**

_**Tacofly**__** – Food: tacos.**_

_**Angel Hair**__** – Food: angel hair pasta.**_


	13. Chapter 13: Identity Revealed

**(A/N: Got a long chapter for you. And a twist in it as well.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 13: Identity Revealed**

"So," Chase wondered allowed, "are we going to face Don Cook now?"

"Not quite yet." A feminine voice answered, as they entered the next room. "You have yet to defeat me."

Coco crossed her arms. "We already beat you."

Ann Chovy chuckled. "That battle was merely the appetizer. Now it's time for the main course. Defeat me, and Don Cook awaits you."

Albert cracked his knuckles. "I guess that means it's my turn. Now serving Cowboyritto, Spaghettaboutit, and Crab Quake!"

Ann Chovy smirked, looking at his Foodons; a cowboy with a burrito for a head, a similar one with a plate of spaghetti for a head, and a giant crab with a crab cake shell on its back, complete with cannons. This was going to be a good battle.

"I've been having a sweet tooth lately." She said. "So I decided to stick to the dessert menu. Now serving Chocolate Bunny!"

A large rabbit, even bigger than Crab Quake appeared, its entire body made of chocolate.

"Waferior!"

The second Foodon was made up entirely out of wafer cookies; it's torso, arms legs, and head each a different cookie.

"And everyone's favorite, S'moregesborg!"

The last Foodon was humanoid, with the body of a ninja and the head of a s'more with a marshmallow for each hand.

Ann Chovy chuckled. "I hope you're ready for your just _desserts_. Now, my Foodons, destroy them."

Albert pointed at Ann Chovy's Foodons. "Take them down."

"Crab Quake!"

Crab Quake launched missiles from his Crustacean Cannons. Chocolate Bunny directly got in the line of fire, shielding his fellow Foodons from the attack. He was blown to pieces. Albert smirked, thinking he had already taken own one of his opponents. But the pieces just melted down, came back together, and solidified once again, to reveal Chocolate Bunny to be completely unharmed.

"S'moregesborg!" the s'more Foodon cried, throwing a series of punches at Spaghettaboutit. Though his fists were marshmallows, they still did as much damage as any other punch.

Spaghettaboutit blocked S'moregesborg's blows with his giant fork. He shot his Linguini Lassos at the S'more Foodon, binding S'moregesborg's legs together. S'moregesborg fell over and look up to glare at Spaghettaboutit. He raised his arm and launched the marshmallow that served as his hand at the Spaghetti Foodon, immediately regrowing it.

Spaghettaboutit jumped away from the bucket-sized marshmallow. It melted the moment it hit the floor. S'moregesborg proceeded to launch more marshmallows. Spaghettaboutit continued jumping out of the way until he stepped in a puddle of melted marshmallow. The sticky substance held him in place, no matter how much he struggled.

Cowboyritto swung around his lasso then tossed it at Waferior. It went around the Wafer Foodon's neck. Waferior thrashed about, but lacking fingers made him unable to remove the rope.

"Yee-ha!" Cowboyritto cried, keeping a firm grasp on the rope.

Waferior tried a new tactic. Instead of trying to pull away from Cowboyritto, he ran towards him, doing a belly flop. Cowboyritto'e eyes widened, jumping out of the way as Waferior came crashing down.

Displaying an incredible amount of strength, he pulled on his rope, lifting Waferior's massive weight off the ground, then slamming him back down.

"Yee-ha!"

Crab Quake swung his claws at Chocolate Bunny, but his opponent was fast. And being able to shift from a liquid to a solid was making it a lot harder to fight.

Chocolate Bunny dove at Crab Quake, liquefying himself as he did so. He covered the Crab Cake Foodon and solidified again. Crab Quake struggled, but was completely immobilized by Chocolate Bunny's hold.

Spaghettaboutit was facing his own problems with chocolate. Glued to the spot, he had a hard time dodging the streams of hot melted chocolate that S'moregesborg spat at him.

Getting frustrated. S'moregesborg grabbed the top graham cracker on his head and threw it like a Frisbee. Spaghettaboutit dropped to the floor, the graham cracker flying over his head. As it doubled back, it cut through the rope Cowboyritto had around Waferior, before reattaching to S'morgesborg's head. Waferior and Cowboyritto fell apart, the former crashing to the ground with a mighty thud.

Crab Quake continued to struggle, but was unable to escape. He fired his cannons, blowing holes in his chocolate prison, but Chocolate Bunny immediately liquefied over the holes then hardened again.

Albert's eyes narrowed as he watched his Crab Quake struggle. "Alright, it's time for a Power Topping."

Crab Quake absorbed the Power Topping, feeling his energy skyrocket. "Crab Quake!"

He fired his cannons, with much more power behind it. Chocolate Bunny was blown off Crab Quake, pieces of him flying everywhere. Each piece melted down then reformed into a miniature Chocolate Bunny.

Ann Chovy chuckled. "You know how rabbits are. Once they start multiplying, they're everywhere."

Crab Quake fired his cannons again. The Chocolate Bunnies scurried about, trying to avoid the blasts. As they fled, they got too close to their master, as did Crab Quake's missiles.

"Idiots!" Ann Chovy cried. "Don't come over to me!"

Crab Quake's missiles struck the ground in front of her, the shockwaves throwing her back. Groaning, she got to her feet, her hood sliding off, revealing her features. She was middle-aged, with long dark green hair that curled at the end cascading down her back. And she had very familiar brown eyes.

Chase gasped. He knew why those eyes were so familiar. They were the same color as his own.

"M-Mom?" he stammered.

"It is her!" Kayla cried in disbelief.

"What?" the others cried.

Even the woman who Chase claimed was his mother looked confused. "Yes, _what_ are you talking about?0 I have no children. I have always served the Gluttons. It's all I've ever known."

Albert glanced back at the others. "Chase, are you sure she's you're mother."

"That's Mrs. Makunouchi alright." Said a Meatball. "I would recognize her anywhere."

"She disappeared over a year ago." A second Meatball continued. "She was taken by the Gluttons. When Chef Jack went to go find her, he never came back. That's why master and Kayla went looking for them, but we only ever found Chef Jack."

"Enough!" Ann Chovy/Mrs. Makunouchi snapped. "I think I would remember if I was married to Chef Jack, or if I had two kids. You're either mistaking me for someone else, or trying to fool me. Either way, it's not going to help."

Tears were pouring down Kayla's cheeks. "Chase, why? Why doesn't Mom recognize us? And why's she calling herself Ann Chovy? That's not her name. What's wrong with her?"

Chase was more angry than sad. "She must be under a spell, like you and Pie Tin were."

Kayla shook her head. "But even when we were under Glutton control, we still knew who you were."

Chase growled. "No, trust me, this is a spell alright. I've seen it before. King Gorge did the same thing to Tureen. He erased all her memories and hypnotized her. The same thing must have happened to Mom. She's forgotten about her old life and thinks she's loyal to the Gluttons."

Albert looked determine. "Chef Jack is my hero. After everything he's done for me, the least I could do is break the spell on his wife. Chase, I promise you that I'm going to save your mother!"

Ann Chovy laughed. "Foolish boy. I don't need saving. I'm not who you think I am. Now then, if you can all stop pretending that I'm someone I'm not, lets finish this battle."

The Chocolate Bunnies came together, melted down, and became one again. It hopped over to S'moregesborg, who began spraying him with melted chocolate. Chocolate Bunny began growing at an alarming rate, becoming twice its normal size in no time.

"Cowboyritto, stop them!" Albert cried.

"Yee-ha!"

The Burrito Foodon threw his newly tied lasso. It wrapped around S'moregesborg's neck. He was lifted up and slammed down repeatedly. While he was being lifted up for another pounding, he threw his graham cracker top. Cowboyritto ducked, and the graham cracker flew over his head.

With one final boost of strength, Cowboyritto lifted S'moregesborg up one last time and brought him down. S'moregesborg dissolved into mist when he came crashing down again.

"Yee-ha!" Cowboyritto cheered.

A moment later he had the air crushed out of him as Waferior picked him up, squeezing him in a bear hug.

"Waferior." The Wafer Foodon growled, squeezing tighter.

"Spaghettaboutit!"

The Spaghetti Foodon came to his rescue. Jumping up, he kicked Waferior in the side. Waferior stumbled, but it was enough to achieve Spaghettaboutit's goal. S'moregesborg's graham cracker top was coming back like a Frisbee, cutting right through Waferior. The Wafer Foodon exploded in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving behind his cut in half Meal Ticket.

Cowboyritto nodded in thanks to Spaghettaboutit, then they turned to Crab Quake. The Crab Cake Foodon was in trouble. Chocolate Bunny was standing over him, bringing his large foot down on his back repeatedly.

Cowboyritto threw his lasso as Spaghettaboutit fired his Linguini Lassos. They each roped one of Chocolate Bunny's ears and pulled. Chocolate Bunny stumbled backwards as his ears were pulled in two different directions. He immediately melted himself, getting free from his bindings, and solidified again.

It was enough time for Crab Quake to get to his feet and launch missiles at the Chocolate Foodon. Chocolate Bunny was blown to pieces. Each one becoming a miniature Chocolate Bunny.

Albert's three Foodons went on attacking each individual Chocolate Bunny. They simply broke apart and multiplied. Two became four, four became eight, eight became sixteen, etc. Finally, when there were 128 Chocolate Bunnies, some no bigger than an inch, they began dying. As they were struck, rather than breaking apart and multiplying, the exploded in a puff of smoke.

"Crab Quake!"

When they Crab Cake Foodon saw this, he began launching missiles in the air. His ammunition rained down from the sky, blowing away most of them.

Finally, only one remained. Cowboyritto caught it in his lasso and began spinning it around. Spaghettaboutit threw his lark fork. It struck the Chocolate Bunny, and it vanished, leaving behind its Meal Ticket.

Ann Chovy gazed at the battlefield in complete disbelief. "It… can't be…" She fell to her knees. "My Foodons have never failed me before. How could they… lose to a brat like him?"

Albert pointed an accusing finger at her. "I'll tell you why you lost. It's because you're not yourself. If you were the old you, the real wife of Chef Jack, my Foodons never would have been able to win."

Ann Chovy glared at him defiantly. "I am _not_ who you think I am!"

Albert sighed and turned to his friends. "Hey, Chase, you better find a way to break the spell on her."

"Already on it!" Chase cried, as he cooked on the M.A.C. Cart's kitchen. "One order of fried rice!" He held the plate out to Ann Chovy. "Here, try this."

Ann Chovy glared at him. "Never! I'll never eat that disgusting slop! I only eat Glutton made food. And nothing you prepare could be even a fraction as good as my master's."

This is what she was saying, yet when the delicious aroma of Chase's fried rice reached her nose, she found herself subconsciously taking a step towards him.

"Never, no way. I won't eat it." She was getting closer, her hands reaching out to take the plate, yet pulling back. "I… don't want to eat it… but it… smells so good."

Chase handed her a spoon, and, before she even realized what she was doing, Ann Chovy had scooped up a spoonful of rice. She brought it to her mouth, then pulled it away, then brought it to her mouth, and pulled it away again.

"Won't… eat… it…"

And she put the spoon in her mouth, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. For a few seconds, she didn't move. Then her eyes snapped open wide.

"So… good…" She ate more. "Absolutely delicious." Another spoonful. "I've never eaten fried rice this good."

She began shoveling rice into her mouth, barely taking the time to taste it in her haste to eat more. In no time at all, her plate was clean, not a single grain of rice remained.

"That was incredible." She sighed. She moaned, rubbing her head. "I feel kind of funny. It's like I'm… waking up from a dream… Wait, I remember now. Chase, Kayla, my children!"

"Mommy!" Kayla cried, running to the older woman.

Mrs. Makunouchi embraced her daughter. "Oh, my baby. Look how much you've grown. I can't believe I haven't seen you in over a year. How could I have forgotten about you and your brother? How could I work for the Gluttons?"

"It's ok, Mom." Chase told her, wiping tears from his eyes. "The spell's broken. You're back to normal."

"Oh, Chase!" Mrs. Makunouchi cried, pulling him into a hug.

The Burnt Meatballs watched the display of affection with tears in their eyes. "This is wonderful. Master has his family back. I'm so happy for him."

"Us too!" cried the others.

Coco and Albert were getting all giddy.

"Hey, Mrs. Makunouchi, my name's Albert. I'm your husband's biggest fan. He's my hero."

"And I'm Coco. I'm going to be your daughter-in-law one day."

Pie Tin came up behind them and whacked them both over the head. "Give them a minute, will you. Geez."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Up on the top floor, Don Cook and his remaining servants watched the family reunion.

Rose Marinade wiped a tear from her eyes. "That's so sweet." She embraced Don Cook tightly. "Motherly love is a powerful thing!"

Don Cook aggressively pushed her off him. "As I am forced to experience everyday."

Cinnamonkey turned to his master. "So what's the plan now?"

Don Cook's eyes settled on him. "We proceed as usual."

"But we lost Ann Chovy." Clawdia pointed out.

Mussels Marinara rolled his eyes. "Did you figure that out on your own?"

Don Cook ignored them. "Next they will have to face me. And my father taught me everything I know. And with the Foodons I have, they won't stand a chance."

**(A/N: How touching. I'd forgotten that Ann Chovy was Chase and Kayla's mother under a spell. I don't think they ever mentioned her, so I was curious.)**

_**S'moregesborg**_ _**– Food: s'mores. His name is a pun on smorgasbord.**_

_**Chocolate Bunny**__** – Food: chocolate bunny.**_

_**Waferior**__** – Food: wafer cookies. His name is a pun on inferior.**_


	14. Chapter 14: The Return of King Gorge

**(A/N: This chapter is kind of short. And I feel like I need to warn you. If you'd checked my profile, I tell you why my stories are given their ratings. One of the reasons this story is rather **_**K+**_** is for a disturbing plot scene. That scene takes place in this chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 14: The Return of King Gorge**

The Rebel Chefs, with the addition of Mrs. Makunouchi, entered the top room in the statue of King Gorge. There Don Cook and the Gluttons waited for them, their leader with a confident smirk on his face.

"So you made it to the top." He said. "Congratulations. Unfortunately, this is the end of the line for you."

Chase glared at him. "Don't be so sure, Don Cook. I'm gonna make you pay for everything you did. Especially for what you did to our mother."

Don Cook laughed. "If you want to go blaming others for what was done to your mother, first you should look at what happened to mine. She was turned into a fox, remember?"

"Actually, King Gorge turned her _back_ into a fox because she failed to defeat us."

Don Cook shrugged it off. "It doesn't matter. Once my father sees the light once again and rejoins us, we'll be one big happy family, with the world bowing at our feet."

"That's not gonna happen."

"Oh no? Mussels Marinara, Cole Slawter, bring me the dish I've prepared."

"Yes, sir." the two Gluttons replied, and hurried off.

Don Cook chuckled and turned back to Chase. "I hope your ready to face a Foodon that's never before been attempted. This is a very rare delicacy. In fact, it's forbidden by law to make. The only places this dish is prepared are in areas of the world were primitive natives inhabit the land. It was simply a matter of tracking down one of these tribes, hypnotizing them, and having them teach me how to prepare it."

Chase didn't like the sound of that. What dish could be forbidden by law to make? Why would it be forbidden? And, most importantly, what type of Foodon would be born from it.

"So what kind of Foodon is it?" he asked.

Don Cook held up a Five Star Meal Ticket. "The kind that will require one of these, along with the power of a Dishwizard to create it." He turned to watch Mussels Marinara and Cole Slawter return with the dish, which was currently hidden beneath a lid. "And the kind that will allow me to bring you down."

Chase's fists clenched as he waited anxiously for Don Cook to reveal his secret weapon. "And what's this dish called?"

Don Cook chuckled. "I would tell you if I could, but I'm afraid it has no official name. But I will tell you what it is." He smirked and removed the lid. "Human meat!"

The Rebel Chefs looked on in horror and disgust, not quite registering what he said, and when they did, they couldn't believe it."

"That's just nasty!" Chase shouted.

"Totally sick!" Pie Tin agreed.

Coco's hands went to her mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Don Cook chuckled. "Yes, it was rather unpleasant to prepare, even for us. We Gluttons may be evil, but we're not sadistic."

"This certainly is." Mrs. Makunouchi mumbled, looking green in the face. "So this was the secret project you were working on that you wouldn't even tell me about."

"Indeed." Don Cook replied, nodding. "I couldn't take the chance on by letting someone who was under a spell know of my plans in case the spell was broken." He grinned evilly. "This Foodon will be unlike anything the world has ever seen. Not even my father dreamed of creating a creature like this."

"Not even your father was that twisted." Pie Tin muttered.

Dia looked thoughtful. "As disgusting as this is, I do wonder what it would taste like."

"DIA!!!" the others cried.

"What? It's not like I actually want to try it."

Don Cook chuckled. "Well this dish is not for eating. And I have no intention of making another one. But that will be fine. One is more than enough to win. Now behold as I give life to a Foodon that no one else will ever dream of creating!"

He raised the Meal Ticket, preparing to touch it to the disgusting grilled meat. But a loud voice echoed all around them, halting his hand.

"DO NOT GIVE THAT ABOMINATION LIFE!!!"

Don Cook froze. "I know that voice." He whispered, looking up.

A beam of light fell from the sky, coming down next to the Rebel Chefs. When the light cleared, a tall pale man wearing aristocratic clothes of many colors stood before them. It was no other than King Gorge himself.

Don Cook's eyes widened. "Father."

"King Gorge!" the Gluttons cried, dropping to their knees.

Don Cook ignored his followers. "Father, what are you doing here?"

King Gorge pointed at the dish his son was about to bring to life. "Don Cook, you must not create that Foodon."

Don Cook blinked, looking surprise. "What? Why? This Foodon will give me the power I need to finally crush Chase."

"You must not!" King Gorge roared. "If you give that creature life, it will be taboo. That Foodon will be an abomination. You can't bring it to life."

Clawdia made an attempt to speak. "King Gorge, sir-"

"Silence!" Don Cook cried, and Clawdia closed her mouth. "Father, in order to achieve victory, I must do this. This is the key moment. With this Foodon I will defeat Chase. Then the Glutton Empire will rise again. We can rule this world. You should be encouraging me, Father. I'm working towards our dream."

The former Glutton leader shook his head. "That is all it ever was, son. A dream. When I lost to Chase, I realized that I was not fit to rule this world. What I did, and everything I stood for was wrong. I've seen the light and have turned away from that dark path."

Anger twisted Don Cook's features. "No! It's because of that boy! You lost your way after he defeated you. But you'll see, Father. Once I crush Chase, you'll see that you were right all along."

Again King Gorge shook his head. "I did not lose sight of my dream. I woke up. I faced reality. The Gluttons were not fit to rule this world. What I did was a mistake, and I've corrected it." He turned to Chase and gave him a smile. "This boy did more than defeat me that day. He made me see the truth. He is a far greater chef than you or I ever could be. There was no trickery or accidents. I knowingly and willingly bowed down to Chase and declared him the King of Food. As I shall do once again." And to the shock of the Gluttons, King Gorge got down on his knees, bowing to Chase. "You have my deepest respects and loyalty, my king."

Chase turned red with embarrassment. "Oh, geez, I really wish you wouldn't do that."

"Don't be modest, Chase." Said Coco.

Mrs. Makunouchi wiped a tear from her eye. "To think that King Gorge is bowing down to _my_ son. I never would have thought this was possible."

King Gorge rose to his feet and turned back to his son. "Don Cook, this is not the right path. Abandon these feeble attempts. They will only bring rule upon yourself. As your father, I am ordering you to stop all this at once!"

The Gluttons looked from father to son, waiting to see what would be done. Don Cook remained were he was, his head bowed down, the Five Star Meal Ticket clenched tightly in his hand.

"What are you going to do?" Cinnamonkey asked.

"All this…" he whispered, his voice cracking. "I did all this for you, Father. It was all for you. For our dream."

"Dreams end, my son. It's time to wake up."

Don Cook was silent for a moment. Then he looked up and glared at his father, angry tears running down his cheeks. "No, Father. It's you who are wrong. It's you who needs to wake up. You lost your way, but I will help you find it again. And with the creation of this creature, I shall crush Chase and prove to you that I was right."

King Gorge's fists clenched. "Don't do it."

"Too late, Father. I'm not turning back. Now serving Cannibal Feast!"

He touched the Five Star Meal Ticket to his secret weapon. The card was absorbed and the meat began glowing. Within seconds, a Foodon that was never seen or heard of before rose, producing an evil aura that made even the Gluttons cringe.

"Feast." It growled.

**(A/N: I know, I know, you're probably thinking "what the heck were you thinking". Truthfully, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. I was a kid at the time and I just… I don't know, it just came to me. I even grossed myself out, but I had wanted to create a truly evil creature that would be an outrage against nature itself. I think I pulled it off.)**

_**Cannibal Feast**_ _**– Food: human meat.**_


	15. Chapter 15: The Forbidden Foodon

**(A/N: ****Hope no one was grossed out too much by the last chapter. I promise you won't see anything else like that in this story.****)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 15: The Forbidden Foodon**

Cannibal Feast was truly a horrifying sight to behold. It had somewhat of a humanoid body, with modification. Its legs were long and in a crouched position, as if it was ready to spring, while its monkey tail waved about. It had long arms, nearly as long as its legs, that got thicker the farther down they went until they came to big beefy clawed hands. The only clothing it had over its long, lean, half starved body was a loincloth and a red cape. The head was the tradition Foodon head, containing the food it was born from; only it was different. A tray rested on his shoulders, and on that tray, surrounded by vegetables like a Thanksgiving turkey, was a chalk white skull with its mouth permanently hanging open, revealing sharp fangs that dripped with drool. In each eyehole, a small speck of red light glowed. And growing out of its head were what appeared to be the antlers of either a deer or an elk.

"Feast." It growled in a low voice. "Cannibal Feast.

King Gorge glared at the Foodon with open disgust. "He actually did it."

Chase gulped. "That guy sure doesn't look friendly."

"And don't expect it to be." King Gorge seethed. "That beast is a monstrous creature that never showed have been born." He glanced at Chase. "But this creature is merely unique, not invincible. You can still defeat him."

Don Cook laughed. "Father, why do you give him false hope. He doesn't stand a chance."

King Gorge merely smiled. "I had those exact thoughts when I brought forth Devouron. Chase _will_ defeat you, my son. Make no mistake about that."

Don Cook growled. "You have faith in him, but not in your own son?"

"I have faith in the true King of Food. Now you will learn your lesson just as I have."

Feeling more confident, Chase nodded. "Ok then, here we go. Now serving Fried Ricer!"

"Fried Ricer!"

Cannibal Feast looked at Fried Ricer. His frozen expression made it impossible to tell what he was feeling, but the growl he admitted was enough.

Don Cook chuckled. "You think your side dish can defeat my Cannibal Feast? Fool, he doesn't stand a chance, even if he has evolved. Your end is at hand!"

"We'll see about that." Chase cried. "Fried Ricer, attack."

"Fried Ricer!"

The Rice Foodon jumped at Cannibal Feast, slamming his foot into his face. Cannibal Feast was large, at least three times larger than Fried Ricer while he was crouching down, but the blow still knocked him off his feet. Before he even hit the ground, Fried Ricer was at him again, rapidly punching him in the gut, then ending the attack with an uppercut.

Cannibal Feast went down and remained motionless. Fried Ricer landed a short distance away and took a defensive stance in case Cannibal Feast came at him. But the taboo Foodon remained on the ground where he was.

"Whoa." Pie Tin muttered. "Do you think he won?"

"Don't be a fool." King Gorge growled. "He's just mocking him, look."

Almost mechanically, Cannibal Feast stood before crouching down again, unharmed. A wicked chuckled escaped him as he looked at Fried Ricer. Fried Ricer glared at him and charged.

Cannibal Feast viciously backhanded the charging Foodon. Fried Ricer flew through the air, but did a flip, landing on his feet. Cannibal Feast sprung at him, leaping like a frog. Fried Ricer swung his pans, firing projectiles. They merely bounced off Cannibal Feast, not even making the Foodon wince.

Fried Ricer jumped out of the way as Cannibal Feast grabbed at him, catching only hair. He came down on the taboo Foodon's head, stomping repeatedly. Cannibal Feast went down, but immediately got up again, still unharmed. He looked up at Fried Ricer and fired blasts of energy from his mouth.

Fried Ricer fired more projectiles, canceling out Cannibal Feast's blasts as the two collided. He placed his pans together and focused his power, firing a beam of energy. Cannibal Feast's springy legs launched him in the air, away from Fried Ricer's attack.

The next thing Fried Ricer knew, Cannibal Feast was in his face, his large fists slamming down on him. Fried Ricer fell out of the sky, crashing into the ground. Before he could recover, Cannibal Feast landed on top of him. He took a few steps back before reaching down and picking up the Rice Foodon.

"Fried… Ricer…"

Holding him level with his mouth, Cannibal Feast launched blasts of energy from his mouth. Then he slammed his fist into him three times and threw him across the room.

Don Cook chuckled. "Now that is what I call power. Hit him again."

Electricity traveled along Cannibal Feast's antlers before he fired it at Fried Ricer like lightning. Fried Ricer leapt to his feet and just missed being shocked. He stumbled a bit when he landed, feeling disorientated from the beating he received.

"This isn't looking good." Chase muttered. "It' time for a Power Topping. Fried Ricer, catch!"

He threw the Power Topping to his Foodon. But Cannibal Feast fired off a blast of energy, destroying the Power Topping before Fried Ricer could reach it.

Fried Ricer growled. He fired his own blast of energy. But Cannibal Feast surprised them all. His cape suddenly turned into bright red bat wings and he took to the sky.

"He can fly?" Coco cried. "As if this guy wasn't tough enough."

Up in the air, Cannibal Feast fired off more bolts of electricity. He soon had Fried Ricer dancing around, trying to avoid being shocked.

"I can't watch this anymore." Albert growled. "Fried Ricer needs help. Now serving Crab Quake!"

The large crab-like Foodon appeared. Don Cook looked at it with disapproval, shaking his head. "I'm afraid this is a one-on-one battle."

He held up his hand, unleashing his magic. Crab Quake began glowing and found himself unable to move.

"Quake?"

Don Cook laughed. "Cannibal Feast, show this vermin your special ability. Let them know what becomes of those that oppose the Gluttons."

Cannibal Feast turned away from Fried Ricer and flew towards Crab Quake, his wings turning back to a cape again once he landed. Within seconds, Cannibal Feast proved that he too was a cannibal as he devoured the Crab Cake Foodon.

"Crab Quake!" Albert cried horror.

Don Cook smirked. "A special ability that Cannibal Feast has is the ability to consume other Foodons and absorb their strength. In your attempt to help, you only provide my Foodon with more power.

Turning to Albert, Cannibal Feast spat out a spitball. It was the Meal Ticket that had been used to create Crab Quake. He laughed evilly at the look on Albert's face.

But his laugh soon turned into a painful wail as he was hit in the back by Fried Ricer's energy beam. While he had been distracted, Fried Ricer had been building up energy to attack with.

Don Cook shook his head. "Attacking while his back is turned. What a cowardly thing to do. Cannibal Feast, teach him a lesson in manners."

Cannibal Feast turned back to Fried Ricer. His cape turned into wings again and he took flight, circling over the Rice Foodon's head like a bird of prey. He swooped down, grabbing at Fried Ricer. The Rice Foodon jumped to the side, dodging Cannibal Feast's hand. But the taboo Foodon's monkey tail suddenly wrapped around him, bring Fried Ricer into the air with him.

"Chase, Fried Ricer's in trouble!" Pie Tin cried. "We have to summon Feastivus."

Mrs. Makunouchi gasped. "The legendary fire-proof Deluxe Foodon? You know the secret Foodon needed to make him?"

The Burnt Meatballs floated over to her. "Believe it or not, it's us."

"We're the secret Foodon that's resistant to heat."

"And everyone thought we were useless."

Chase had to agree. "Alright then, lets do it. Now serving Shrimp Daddy and Dim-Sumthin' Special!"

"Shrimp Daddy!"

"Dim-Sumthin' Special!"

Pie Tin took out his Meal Ticket. "Now serving Sir Dumpling!"

"Sir Dumpling! Pip, pip, cheerio!"

"Alright, go Meatballs!" Chase order.

"Yes, master."

"It's so good to be needed."

Taking out his Platinum Meal Ticket, Chase threw it at the group of Foodons. "Now serving Feastivus!"

Dim-Sumthin' Special, Shrimp Daddy, Sir Dumpling, and the Burnt Meatballs were engulfed in light as the Platinum Meal ticket got close enough to them to activate. They combined together to form a new more powerful Deluxe Foodon, just as the Burger Brigade had done.

When the light vanished, a large dragon-like Foodon stood where the other Foodons once were, roaring loudly. He flew at Cannibal Feast, breathing a stream of fire at him.

Cannibal Feast flew away from the flames, dropping Fried Ricer. Feastivus flew towards his comrade, catching him. Fried Ricer nodded his thanks before jumping on his head, ready to fight again.

"Ah, the legendary Feastivus." Don Cook muttered. "So this is the creature that defeated my father. It's hard to believe such a thing is possible. Devouron should have been able to crush him."

King Gorge's eyes widened slightly. _'He doesn't know. Feastivus isn't even Chase's trump card. Chase holds the key to summoning the strongest of all Foodons.'_

Cannibal Feast flew at Feastivus. The Deluxe Foodon spun around, hitting Cannibal Feast with his tail. Cannibal Feast went flying backwards. Fried Ricer jumped off Feastivus, towards the falling Cannibal Feast. He whacked him repeatedly with his frying pans, emitting grunts from Cannibal Feast.

Cannibal Feast grabbed Fried Ricer's wrist as he brought down his frying pan again. His large pudgy fingers wrapped around Fried Ricer's throat, squeezing the life out of him.

Feastivus flew at Cannibal Feast, head-butting him from behind. Releasing Fried Ricer, Cannibal Feast went crashing into the wall. Before he could recover, Feastivus breathed fire at him. Fried Ricer landed on his head a moment later and began firing his projectiles at the taboo Foodon as well.

Cannibal Feast forced himself out of the range of fire and shot off blasts of energy at them. Fried Ricer proceeded to fire his projectiles at Cannibal Feast's blasts as Feastivus flew towards the taboo Foodon.

Cannibal Feast hissed loudly as Feastivus' jaws closed over him. He pounded his fists against the Deluxe Foodon's mouth, but Feastivus kept his jaw clamped down tightly. Fried Ricer walked towards the end of Feastivus' nose and began firing his projectiles right in Cannibal Feast's face. The taboo Foodon seethed angrily before firing a blast of energy at Feastivus' mouth.

Feastivus snarled, and Cannibal Feast was freed from his jaws. He took flight, but Fried Ricer jumped off Feastivus and grabbed the retreating Foodon's tail. Cannibal Feast growled at him and swung his tail, flinging Fried Ricer off him.

The Rice Foodon went flying towards the wall. He did a flip and kicked off the wall before he crashed into it, flying back towards Cannibal Feast. Touching his frying pans together, he fired a beam of energy.

A loud roar came from behind Cannibal Feast. He turned around to see Feastivus breathing fire at him. He looked back at Fried Ricer, seeing the Rice Foodon's attack coming at him, then turned around to see the flames coming towards him just as quickly. The two blasts collided together with Cannibal Feast in the middle. He fell from the sky, his body smoking, gravely wounded from the two attacks.

Down on the ground, Don Cook was seething. He had known that Feastivus was strong, but he hadn't anticipated this. The Deluxe Foodon had more power than he thought, and Cannibal Feast was on the verge of defeat.

"Oh no!" Clawdia cried. "It looks like our plans are ruined."

Don Cook's nails dug into his palm. "Not yet. I will not lose to that boy. Cannibal Feast, I will not allow you to lose!"

His magic exploded outward, and he was engulfed in light. The light flew towards Cannibal Feast, surrounding the taboo Foodon. Cannibal Feast absorbed the light and was suddenly back to full power. What more, he began to change. He grew 5 times his size and his entire body turned a blood red color, emitting an angry red aura. His monkey tail had turned a darker shade of red, more of a maroon. The other only part of him that hadn't turned red was the skull, which had remained white, but had crystallized while the red lights in his eye sockets turned yellow.

When the light vanished, the new Super Cannibal Feast roared loudly, his cry echoing through the room.

Chase's eyes were wide as he stared at the changed creature. "What… happened?" he asked.

"Foodon evolution." His mother replied. "Cannibal Feast evolved."

"Just like Fried Ricer did." Coco whispered.

Chase glared at Don Cook. "How'd you do that?" But Don Cook wasn't there, only his followers were. "Hey where'd he go?"

King Gorge's fists clenched. "Just look up."

All eyes shifted up to Cannibal Feast. The sound of laughter was coming from him, but it wasn't Cannibal Feast that was laughing. It was Don Cook, but his voice was coming from within the Foodon.

"_I'm right here, you fools."_ He cried. _"I've merged with my Foodon. My magic gave him the strength to evolve. And now I am in control of his movements. I will personally put an end to this battle!"_

**(A/N: Yeah, so apparently from what I remember from the show, it's possible to merge with your Foodons. King Gorge did it with Devouron, and Chase did it with Palator. So, yeah, Don Cook did it with Cannibal Feast, and his magic made Cannibal Feast evolve.)**

_**Super Cannibal Feast**_ _**– Don Cook merged with Cannibal Feast, allowing him to evolve. Don Cook now resides within Cannibal Feast's body and is in control of his movements.**_


	16. Chapter 16: The Final Course

**(A/N: Part 2 of the battle is here.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 16: The Final Course**

Chase gulped, knowing that now that Cannibal Feast had evolved, his power had drastically increased. And with Don Cook's magic giving him an extra boost, there was no telling how strong the creature become.

"I think we're in trouble." He muttered.

Pie Tin smiled nervously. "W-Well, that's ok. I mean, Feastivus is still a Deluxe Foodon. They're stronger than Five Star Foodons."

"But is he strong enough to defeat an evolved Five Star Foodon?" Kayla asked.

Don Cook laughed. _"I'll show you what true power is. Cannibal Feast, lets take him down."_

The taboo Foodon didn't have much of a choice, as his body was now in control of Don Cook. But he was just as anxious as his master to continue the fight. He flew at Feastivus, almost too fast to see, and slammed his fist into the Deluxe Foodon's face.

Grabbing Feastivus' tail, he spun him around and threw him. His mouth began glowing and he unleashed a blast of energy. Instead of a ball of power, he unleashed an entire beam of energy. Feastivus roared and fell from the sky. Before he even hit the ground Cannibal Feast wrapped his arms around him, building up speed, before he body slammed him to the ground.

"_That was fun."_ Came Don Cook's voice from within Cannibal Feast. _"Now I know why you Foodons always crave a good battle."_

He was suddenly distracted by Fried Ricer landing on his shoulder, pounding him with his frying pans. Cannibal Feast merely glanced at him, the Rice Foodon's attack being more annoying than painful.

"_Little pest."_

He turned his head and fired a beam of energy of energy at the Rice Foodon. Fried Ricer went flying, slamming painfully into the wall.

"Fried Ricer!" Chase cried, fearing for his Foodon's life.

"_Your Foodon was no match for my Cannibal Feast before I merged with him, he stands no chance now that he's evolved."_

Cannibal Feast suddenly showered in flames. He turned back to Feastivus, wrapping his hand around the dragon's throat, cutting off his air supplies, and effectively his fire.

"_You keep your mouth shut, you over grown lizard."_

He shot electricity and Feastivus roared in pain as he was shocked. Cannibal Feast and Don Cook chuckled as he pummeled him with his fists. Feastivus lay on the ground, twitching in pain as Cannibal Feast climbed off him. He looked down at the Deluxe Foodon for a moment before kicking him in the side. Feastivus grunted as he rolled onto his stomach. A moment later he was hit by Cannibal Feast's beam of energy.

The Rebel Chefs were horrified as they watched Cannibal Feast take down Feastivus. This wasn't even a battle anymore. This was now a beating.

"This can't go on." Cahse whispered as he watched Cannibal Feast stomp down on Feastivus' back. "If I don't do something, Feastivus won't last much longer."

King Gorge turned to the young chef. "Chase, it must be now. You have to summon Palator."

Chase didn't argue. He knew the former Glutton king was right. Palator would be their only chance for victory.

"Right, I'm on it." he said, taking out another Platinum Meal Ticket.

Cannibal Feast turned to him. _"Whatever you're trying to do, it won't work."_

He fired a beam of energy at Chase. Everyone's eyes widened as they watched the beam fly towards the young chef. There was an explosion where the beam hit, leaving behind a large crater.

"Chase!" the others cried. Fearing the worst.

"Up here!"

They looked up to find Chase safe and sound in Fried Ricer's arms.

"Chase Makunouchi, don't you ever scare me like that again!" his mother yelled.

"Oh, Mom." Chase muttered. He turned to his Foodon. "Thanks for the save, Fried Ricer. Now lets get to Feastivus."

"Fried Ricer." The Foodon nodded.

He landed on Feastivus' head, setting Chase down. Cannibal Fest looked at the three of them, chuckling.

"_What are you going to do now?"_ Don Cook asked cheekily.

Chase glared at him. "Now we're going to take you down. Now serving…"

It was in that moment Chase realized he no longer held the Platinum Meal Ticket. He must have dropped it at some point when Fried Ricer rescued him.

"Well, that's not good…" he muttered.

Cannibal Feast towered over him. _"Well?"_ Don Cook asked. _"What are you going to do?"_

Chase looked up nervously at the taboo Foodon. "Uh…"

"Chase!" someone cried.

Chase turned to see the Burger Brigade making their way up the stars. Well-Done was in the lead, holding up the Platinum Meal Ticket he and his fellow Burger Foodons had used to become MegaBurgerZord.

"Take ours!"

He threw the magic card to Chase, who caught it, giving the Burger Brigade a grateful look.

"Thanks a lot, you guys."

Well-Done nodded. "Good luck, my friend. We'll see, you on the outside."

"Burger Brigade, move out!" Ground Chuck cried.

"RIGHT!!!"

Chase smiled as he watched the Burger Foodons retreat. He turned back to Cannibal Feast, looking determine. "It's time to end this."

Don Cook laughed. _"And just how do you plan to do that?"_

Chase smirked. "Just wait and see." He held up the Platinum Meal Ticket. "Now serving Palator, the Foodon Embodiment of Good!"

He, Fried Ricer, and Feastivus were engulfed in light. Cannibal Feast took a step back, blinded by the light's intensity.

"_What… what is this?"_ Don Cook cried.

King Gorge smiled. "This is the power that really defeated me. As it shall be with you, my son."

The light faded away to reveal a new Foodon. It resembles a knight wearing golden armor and a light green cape, wielding a lance and a shield.

Inside Cannibal Feast's body, Don Cook was suddenly feeling uneasy. _"What is that thing?"_

Palator glared at him. "I am Palator, the Foodon Embodiment of Good. Feastivus, Fried Ricer, and Chase have merged together to become me."

"_Chase?"_ Don Cook growled.

Chase voice came from within Palator, just as Don Cook's had come from Cannibal Feast. _"That's right, Don Cook. I'm part of Palator. We're on equal ground now. The only question is which of us is stronger?"_

Don Cook growled, then chuckled. _"It seems I made a few errors in my research. Did any of you know of this?"_

"No, of course not!" Clawdia cried.

"Sire, we would never withhold such a secret from you." said Grill.

Don Cook humphed. _"It doesn't matter. I'll still crush you, Chase. I cannot be defeated!"_

**(A/N: Can Chase and Palator beat Don Cook and Cannibal Feast? Stay tuned to find up.)**


	17. Chapter 17: Top Chef Showdown

**(A/N: ****This was around where the story originally stopped when I found it. Somewhere in the middle of the chapter I had just stopped writing and forgotten about it. But you know how plot bunnies are. They get in your head and multiple, then jump around until you can't focus on anything else. So I'm now continuing this story from where I left off all those years ago.****)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 17: Top Chef Showdown**

Don Cook chuckled, feeling confident in his Foodon's abilities. _"Cannibal Feast, destroy him!"_

Cannibal Feast fired a beam of energy at Palator. The Foodon of Goodness lifted up his shield, blocking the attack.

"_Hey, what?"_ Don Cook cried. _"How could he…"_

Chase chuckled. _"You better not underestimate us, Don Cook."_

The Glutton leader growled. _"It's not underestimating if I'm superior. Take this!"_

He flew at Palator, throwing a punch. Palator easily dodged it. Cannibal Feast growled and continued attacking.

"_Hold still!"_ Don Cook shouted.

"_What's wrong?"_ Chase taunted. _"I thought you were superior to me. You should be able to take us down, no problem."_

Down below, the Rebel Chefs and the Gluttons watched the battle play out.

"You think Chase can beat him?" Pie Tin asked.

"He stands a good chance." Albert replied. "The problem is if Chase is capable of winning. Palator is clearly the stronger of the two, but Chase is in control of his movements, just as Don Cook is in control of Cannibal Feast's. If Don Cook is a better fighter, then Palator's extra power won't make much of a difference."

"Don't worry," said the always optimistic Dia, "Palator can't lose. He's our knight in shining armor, literally."

The others just sighed.

Palator held up his shield to block one of Cannibal Feast's punches. The taboo Foodon's fist slammed into the shield, and he cried out in pain, nursing his hand.

"_Suck it up!"_ Don Cook scolded, unable to feel his Foodon's pain. _"I created you to be the most evil of all Foodons. Now stop your whining and take him out."_

Electricity began flowing through Cannibal Feast's antlers. He fired at his opponent and Palator went down.

"_Palator, are you ok?"_ Chase asked worriedly.

"I am fine, Chase." The Foodon replied. "Do not worry about me."

"_You better worry!"_ Don Cook cried as Cannibal Feast came down from the sky to land on Palator.

Chase screamed. _"Palator, move!"_

"You control me, Chase."

"_I forgot."_

He rolled away just before Cannibal Feast slammed down where Palator had been laying.

"_Now it's out turn!"_ Chase cried.

His foot collided with Cannibal Feast, sending him flying backwards. The taboo Foodon turned his fall into a series back-flips until he kicked off the wall and flew at Palator. The two collided together in an aggressive wrestling match.

"_I won't let you beat me, Chase."_ Don Cook snapped, as he had Cannibal Feast pin him down. _"For the future of the Glutton Empire, I will defeat you."_

"_Well sorry, Don Cook, but we can't let you win."_

He lunged forward, Palator's head slamming into Cannibal Feast's face. Cannibal Feast stumbled back as Palator jumped to his feet, stabbing forward with his lance. Cannibal Feast caught it, holding him back.

"_Time to go for a ride."_ Said Don Cook. He lifted Palator up by his lance and spun him around. _"Around, and around, and away you go!"_

He released the knight-like Foodon and Palator went flying. He easily halted his movements and remained hovering in the air.

"_Did you forget I could fly?"_ Chase asked.

Don Cook growled. _"Do you think this is funny, making fun of me like this?"_

Chase shook his head. _"No, I don't find anything funny about this. I'm just trying to make you realize that you're not the great superior being you think you are."_

"_SHUT UP!!!"_

Cannibal Feast flew at Palator, throwing a series of punches and kicks, occasionally firing a beam of energy. Chase didn't have Palator fight back, merely dodge and defend himself. It only served to irritate Don Cook and Cannibal Feast further.

"_Why don't you fight back?"_ Don Cook demanded.

Chase shrugged. _"As you wish."_

He stabbed forward with his lance. Cannibal Feast caught it again. Holding Palator in place, he began firing beams of energy at him. Palator let go of his lance and used his hand to cover Cannibal Feast's mouth just as he fired another beam of energy. Cannibal Feast's attack exploded in his face, and he went flying backwards.

"_I'll take that."_ said Chase, snatching his lance away from Cannibal Feast.

Cannibal Feast turned back to Palator angrily. Inside him, Don Cook was seething. _"I swear to you, Chase, I'll defeat you if it's the last thing I do. FULL POWER!!!"_

Cannibal Feast fired a much stronger beam of energy at Palator. The knight-like Foodon held up his shield to defend himself. The force of Cannibal Feast's attack forced him back.

"_Ha! How'd you like that, Chase? Your defeat is at hand."_

Chase couldn't help but smirk. _"No, Don Cook, your defeat is at hand. I've been holding back this whole time. You never did stand a chance. Palator, lets bring this battle to a close."_

"As you wish." Palator replied.

He flew at Cannibal Feast, able to move forward even as Cannibal Feast's attack came at him.

"_Impossible!"_ Don Cook cried as Palator came towards him.

"_Take this!"_

Palator stabbed forward, his lance striking Cannibal Feast in the gut. Cannibal Feast roared as Paltor blasted him with an attack of his own. A blast of energy exploded from Cannibal Feast's back, creating a large exit wound from Palator's lance.

Don Cook fell from Cannibal Feast's exit wound, screaming as he fell. Cannibal Feast bellowed as cracks appeared over his entire body. His body shattered like glass. From within the shattered remains, the original unevolved form of Cannibal Feast fell from the sky.

"Feast!" he bellowed, falling towards the ground.

"_Alright!"_ cried Chase. _"Now lets finish him off!"_

"Yes." Palator agreed. "Fireballs of Good!"

He fired his attack at Cannibal Feast's falling form. The taboo Foodon roared before exploding in a cloud of purple smoke.

"_We did it!"_

"They did it!"

Palator came in for a landing, coming down right by his friends.

"Chase, that was incredible!" Coco cheered.

"I knew you could do it!" cried Pie Tin.

"He really is our knight in shining armor!" said Dia dreamily.

Mrs. Makunouchi cautiously approached the large Foodon. "Chase, is that really you in there?"

Both Chase and Palator. _"Yeah, I merged with him. You know, you look small from way up here."_

King Gorge chuckled. "Chase, once again you have proven yourself to be the true King of Food. It is just a shame that like me, my son had to learn his lesson the hard way." He sighed and looked at the Gluttons. "But perhaps now he'll stop causing trouble."

The Gluttons were busy fussing over their young master, Rose Marinade in particular.

"Oh, my poor baby boy." She cried. "How could that Chase do this to you?"

Clawdia carefully poked Don Cook. "He's not dead, is he?"

Grill closed his eye and sighed in frustration. "Of course not. He's still breathing. I think it's just the shock." He turned to Palator. "Who would have thought that that brat had such a powerful creature at his disposal."

"My respect for him has increased even more." Cole Slawter admitted.

Don Cook moaned and the Gluttons gathered in closely. As his green and blue eyes opened, he scowled at his followers. "Quit crowding around me!" he blinked. "Wait, how'd I get outside of Cannibal Feast? Where is he?"

King Gorge left the Rebel Chefs and walked over to his son. "Here." He handed him Cannibal Feast's Five Star Meal Ticket. "That is all that's left of him. Your Cannibal Feast has fallen."

Don Cook's eyes widened as he took the Five Star Meal Ticket. "My Foodon has… truly been defeated?"

King Gorge nodded. "Yes, it is over. I hope now you will give up the foolish Glutton dream and accept Chase as your king."

Don Cook looked from the Five Star Meal Ticket in his hand up to his father, then back to the Meal Ticket. "I never thought… my Cannibal Feast… could be defeated…" He closed his eyes and an eerie smile crept up on his face. He began chuckling. Then his chuckle erupted into mad laughter. "But I won't be giving up just yet. I have another plan."

He pulled away from his followers and fled the room. The Gluttons hesitated for a moment, looking from father to son before following the latter. King Gorge suddenly had a bad feeling and he turned nervously to the others.

"After him, quickly. My son can be reckless, and something is telling me that he's about to do something very foolish."

Palator nodded and scooped up the others. He flew after Don Cook, crashing through the wall, as the door was way too small for him.

They found Don Cook and the Gluttons gathered around a large plate, covered by a lid. Don Cook stood closest to the unknown food, watching the others with a hungry expression.

"You really surprised me, Chase." He said. "To be able to defeat my Cannibal Feast like that. I didn't think it was within your power." He chuckled. "But you see, regardless of how things may have seemed, Cannibal Feast was not my trump card." He grinned evilly. "I had been planning on wiping out all your defenses with Cannibal Feast, and then suddenly bring forth my ultimate weapon, so you would have no doubt that you wouldn't be able to defeat me."

"Mom, Chase, I'm scared." Kayla muttered.

"_What are you planning?"_ Chase demanded.

Chuckling, Don Cook ran his finger over the lid. "Beneath this lid lies the _perfect_ meal. I gathered all the best ingredients from all around the world. Focusing on every little detail down to the last speck of spice, collecting only the best ingredients, and cooked to absolute perfection. And with this dish, I shall give birth to a Six Star Foodon."

"A Six Star Foodon?" Pie Tin cried.

"There's no such thing!" Mrs. Makunouchi shouted. "Foodons only go up to Five Stars, and then Deluxe. There is no Six Star Foodon."

Don Cook watched her in amusement. "Not yet. But there will be one soon. It will be a Foodon that will make even Cannibal Feast seem mediocre. I will be creating a god among Foodons. That's right, a god." He closed his eyes, looking as if he were reliving a fond memory. "It was predicted long ago about the birth of the god of Foodons. Such a prophecy was said to be a myth, merely a legend, but there are those that believe otherwise. There is even a group of people that worship this creature, even though he does not yet exist. Well I'm about to bring that legend to life. The prophecy will come to pass. I will have a god at my disposal."

"Glutton Power!" the Gluttons cried.

"And just how are you planning on doing that?" Coco asked.

Don Cook smirked, reaching into his robes. "With this. A Six Star Meal Ticket!"

He held up the magic card. It had the same designs on it as all the other Meal Tickets, but it was entirely gold in color, on the front and back.

King Gorge's eyes widened as he looked at the golden Meal Ticket in his son's hand. "No, not that."

Don Cook chuckled. "I see you remember, Father. Yes, this is the very experiment you yourself were working on. I just added the finishing touches. Using Dishwizard and Glutton magic, we were able to merge together an ordinary Meal Ticket, a Five Star Meal Ticket, and a Platinum Meal Ticket to create this Six Star Meal Ticket; the only one like it in the world. And with it I shall create a god."

"NO!!!" King Gorge shouted. "My son, you must not do this. You don't know what you're dealing with."

"Spare me the speech, Father. I didn't listen to you when you told me not to create Cannibal Feast. What makes you think I'll listen to you this time?"

Desperation appeared in King Gorge's eyes. "This is different. Cannibal Feast was an abomination. With him it was just a matter of morality, of what was right and what was wrong. But _this_ is a power you must not mess with. It's something you can't even begin to comprehend. Why do you think I abandoned the project? I knew how dangerous it was. I tell you now, my son, if you do this, you will destroy us all." He looked desperately to the Gluttons. "You must not let him do this!"

The Gluttons glanced at Don Cook, doubt clear on each of their faces. Don Cook glared at his father, holding up his hand to still his followers from any attempts they may have made to interfere.

"Remain where you are!" he ordered them. "You underestimate me, Father."

"No, you overestimate yourself. Do you truly believe that you'll be able to control a creature with that much power? The creature itself won't be able to control its own power. It will spin out of control and destroy everything. Please, my son, I beg you, don't go through with this."

Don Cook crossed his arms. "Father, do you think I'm a fool? I don't plan on letting this Foodon run wild. Just like I did with Cannibal Feast, I plan to merge with this creature and control what it does myself. In a way, that will make _me_ a god."

Parental worry appeared in King Gorge's eyes. "You can't. You won't be able to control it. That much power will destroy you. You can't handle it." He looked to the mother of his child. "Rose Marinade, do not let him do this. For our son's sake, stop him."

Rose Marinade looked at her son, worry clearly written on her face. "Now Donnie, maybe you should listen to your father."

"I did not ask for your opinion, Mother! This is going to happen whether you want it to or not." He lifted the lid of the mystery meal.

King Gorge tried one last time to plead with his son. "You don't understand the power you're dealing with. Don Cook, I've taught you everything you know, but not everything _I_ know. And I _know_ that if you do this, it will be the beginning of the end."

Don Cook grinned. "That's the point, Father. This will be the end of a free world, and the beginning of one ruled by the Gluttons."

King Gorge turned to Palator. "STOP HIM!!!"

Chase jumped. _"Oh, uh, right. Lets go, Palator!"_

The knight-like Foodon flew at the Gluttons. Don Cook glared at him and held up his hand.

"Stay back!" he roared, unleashing a blast of magic that sent Palator crashing in the opposite direction. He grinned and looked down at the meal before him. "It is now time for the birth of a god." He placed the Six Star Meal Ticket on top of the steaming plate of spaghetti. "Now serving Pastafarian, the Flying Spaghetti Monster!"

**(A/N: That's right, people, I'm bringing the Flying Spaghetti Monster in my story. The story had originally stopped after Cannibal Feast's defeat, but you know how plot bunnies are. You can probably see the difference in my writing from where I stopped all those years ago and just recently picked up again. And for those of you that don't know what the Flying Spaghetti Monster is, I'll explain it to you. The Flying Spaghetti Monster, or FSM for short, is a god in a religion that was made up as a spoof on Christianity called Pastafarianism who created the universe after getting drunk one night. I know it's silly, but I thought it'd be interesting to bring him into the story. If you want more information on him, just do an image search for Flying Spaghetti Monster on Google. At least check it out to see a picture of what he looks like.)**

_**Pastafarian, the Flying Spaghetti Monster**_ _**– Food: the perfect dish of spaghetti. He is a god among Foodons, and his power is so intense that he can't even control it himself.**_


	18. Chapter 18: FSM

**(A/N: ****So it's finally cone down to this. The final confrontation between Chase and Don Cook. It's the strongest Foodon vs. the god of Foodons. Who will come out on top?****)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 18: FSM**

The gold Meal Ticket was absorbed into the plate of spaghetti. The food began glowing, creating a spiral of energy around Don Cook. The rest of the Gluttons stepped back fearfully as their young leader held his arms out for his newest creation.

"Yes, come to me!" he cried. "Rise up! Live! Merge with me so we may take this world as our own!"

A beam of light shot out of the plate of spaghetti, consuming Don Cook as he laughed maniacally. The beam of light hit the ceiling, cracking it apart. The entire head of the King Gorge statue blew apart as the beam of light flowed outward. The light gathered together, forming one large ball and began growing bigger. It began distorting, taking on a different form.

Finally the light faded and the creature revealed itself. Larger than any Foodon to ever exist, it was bigger than half the size of the statue of King Gorge. Noodle appendages waved around, wrapped around two large meatballs. Two snail-like eyestalks mixed in with its noodle appendages looked around curiously.

"Pastafarian." It declared loudly.

Down within what remained of the statue of King Gorge, the others looked upon the Foodon god in awe and horror.

"T-T-T-That thing's huge!" Pie Tin cried.

Kayla clung to her mother. "Mom, what is that thing?"

"I don't know, dear."

King Gorge looked the most horrified of the bunch. "Son, you've doomed us all."

From within Pastafarian's body, Don Cook was out of his mind with the Foodon god's power. _"Incredible! I never would have believed it! Cannibal Feast's power was a mere grain of sand upon the beach that is Pastafarian's power! Nothing can stop me now! This world is mine!"_ He looked towards the others, an insane grin on his face. _"Not even your mighty Palator can stop me, Chase!"_

One of Pastafarian's noodle appendages raised and lightning shot out of the end. It struck the statue of King Gorge and the entire structure began to collapse.

"Oh no, we've got to get out of here!" Coco cried. "The whole place is coming down on us!"

"_Palator, get them!"_ Chase cried.

"You control me, Chase."

"_Oh, right!"_

He flew towards his friends, scooping them up before they were crushed. Several pieces of rubble fell down on his back, but he ignored the pain, protecting the Rebel Chefs with his body. Fortunately for Chase, he didn't feel any of the pain, unfortunately for Palator, he did.

"_Palator, are you ok?"_

Palator grunted as another piece of rubble fell on top of him. "Do not fear for me, Chase. Use me as you must."

But with Don Cook going mad with power, there was no one to save his followers. The Gluttons were left out in the open for the falling rubble.

"Master, don't forget about us!" Cinnamonkey cried.

"I don't think he's listening!" cried Cole Slawter.

Clawdia was on the floor, covering her head. "I'm not ready to die!"

A rather large piece of rubble fell towards them that would have flattened them into Glutton goo if something hadn't saved them at the last moment, pulling them out of the collapsing base.

"_You guys ok?"_ Chase asked, having been the one to save them.

Grill's single eye widened. "You saved us? Why?"

Chase chuckled. _"Good or bad, I'm always going to help people in trouble."_

He landed at a safe location, letting everyone down. The Gluttons stepped away from the Rebel Chefs, looking at King Gorge fearfully. Their former leader did not look happy.

"K-King Gorge, sir…" Clawdia muttered.

"Silence, all of you!" he snapped. "You are fools! To allow him to create a being of this much power. It's a danger to all of us!" He looked up at Pastafarian, watching as the Foodon hovered about, shooting lightning from his noodles. "Don Cook may be in control of him for now, but very soon that power will be too much for him. It will destroy him. He will die from it. Then it won't be long before Pastafarian loses control of his own power. The entire world will be destroyed." He looked back at the Gluttons. "There won't be a world for you idiots to rule if you have to use this creature!"

They cowered away from him, looking ashamed.

"But won't it be ok?" Dia asked. "If Don Cook is the one controlling Pastafarian, then once Pastafarian's power destroys him, won't Pastafarian stop being bad since his master isn't controlling him?"

"NO, NOT MY LITTLE BOY!!!" Rose Marinade cried in dismay and began weeping.

Ignoring the weeping woman, King Gorge gave Dia an annoyed look. "Aside from the fact that I do not find my son dying to be a good thing, did you not hear what I said about not even Pastafarian being able to control his own power?"

"_Don't worry."_ said Chase. _"We'll do everything in our power to stop them."_

Mrs. Makunouchi wasn't about to let her son go off and face a _god_. "Chase, you will do no such thing! Foodon battles are one thing, but I will not have you literally engaging in battle. Especially with a god."

Cahse sweat-dropped._ "But, Mom, I have to do this. I'm the only one who can stop him."_

Mrs. Makunouchi stamped her foot. "Chase, you are 11 years old. You are not going into battle. It's bad enough your father let you fight the Gluttons, but I will not let you face that… thing!"

Pie Tin glanced at Kayla. "Is your mother always like this?"

Kayla cut her eyes at him. "No, sometimes she's overprotective." She muttered sarcastically.

"Chase, you listen to your mother and get out of Palator's body right this minute!"

Chase sighed. _"Sorry, Mom, but we'll have to talk about this when the world isn't in danger."_

He and Palator took off, flying towards Pastafarian, much to the anger of his mother.

"Chase Makunouchi, you get down here right this minute! If you're not back here by the time I count to three, you're in big trouble! One… two… three… That's it, mister, you're grounded! No using the M.A.C. Cart for a week!"

Not sure who scared him more, his mother or Pastafarian, Chase continued towards the Foodon god. _"Alright, Palator, lets hit him with everything we've got. No holding back."_

Palator nodded. "Yes, full power. Fireballs of Good!"

He launched his attack at Pastafarian. The giant Foodon merely blinked when the attack hit, hardly even feeling it. He turned around and looked at Palator as he approached, who appeared to be no bigger than a flea.

"Pastafarian?" it muttered curiously.

Inside the Foodon god's body, Don Cook chuckled. _"What's this? An insect flying in my path? You're not even worth my time. Pastafarian, show this fool how weak his Deluxe Foodon is."_

Pastafarian's eyes flashed brightly. Palator immediately felt his strength vanish. And _poof!_ Palator was gone. Chase, Fried Ricer, Sir Dumpling, Shrimp Daddy, Dim-Sumthin' Special, and the Burnt Meatballs fell from the sky, having been forcefully separated. The Meatballs flew towards, Chase, stopping his fall while Dim-Sumthin' Special gathered up the others, bringing them all safely to the ground.

Chase grunted, feeling disorientated as he looked back up at Pastafarian, who had gone back to shooting lightning all over the place. "This isn't good."

"Chase!"

He turned to see the others running towards him.

He gave them a sad smile. "Hey, guys. Looks like I really blew that one. He's just too strong."

"Chase, don't say that!" Coco cried. "I just know you can beat him! I have faith in you!"

Chase gave her a grateful but sad look. "Thanks, Coco. But this has nothing to do with faith. When I felt Pastafarian's power, I knew I didn't stand a chance. His power, its unreal. Like a never-ending pool of energy. He tore our Deluxe form apart like we were nothing."

Dia didn't look discouraged in the least. "But you have Palator. He's the strongest Foodon of all."

"Was." Chase corrected her, looking down. "This thing is something else. I can't beat him. It's impossible."

Mrs. Makunouchi stepped forward and embraced her son. "I'm just glad you're not hurt. You had me worried sick. Thank goodness nothing happened to you. From now on, you leave this sort of thing to people like you're father."

King Gorge stepped forward. "I'm afraid Chef Jack will never be able to do what your son cannot. You missed a lot while you were under my son's control. Chase is the only one who can stop this."

Mrs. Makunouchi glared at the former Glutton leader. "He's just a child!"

"Yet he managed to defeat all of my servants, twice, and take me down when I was one with Devouron. Believe me when I say that Chase is far more powerful than even he thinks."

Mrs. Makunouchi arms tightened around her son. Chase slowly pried her arms off her and stepped back. "It's ok, Mom. I won't fight Pastafarian again."

"But, Chase!" Albert cried.

Chase shook his head. "There's no point. I know for a fact that I can't beat him. No Foodon can." He fell to his knees. "He's just too powerful."

The others were silent for a moment. King Gorge narrowed his eyes and walked up to Chase, pulling him to his feet.

"Enough of that!" he snapped, surprising the boy. "Chase, you are the King of Food. You did the impossible and took down my entire empire. I recognized you as my king. And I did _not_ bow down to a coward!" He was quiet for a moment before sighing. "The world is in danger. You must save it. You must save my son." He looked up at Pastafarian, then back at Chase. "I don't want my son to die, but it won't be long before he is crushed under Pastafarian's power. Please, Chase, my king, don't let my son die. Save him. Save the world."

Chase's eyes were wide with shock as he looked at the former Glutton leader, shocked by his faith in him, as well as his desperate plea. "But… this isn't a question of wanting to fight or not. It doesn't have anything to do with being a coward. Not even Palator at his maximum power stands a chance. I don't have the kind of power needed to stop him."

King Gorge's grip on the boy's shoulders tightened. "No, Chase, you don't. But with Palator, you can gain the power you need."

Chase's eyes widened in surprise. "What? How?"

King Gorge smiled. "While Palator is the strongest Foodon of all while relying on his own power, he has another ability. Palator is the living embodiment of all that is good in this world. He has a connection to all living things. He can share in their strength and use it. Use this ability and it won't be just your own power that my son will be facing. He'll be up against the entire world."

Mrs. Makunouchi stepped forward. "Now wait just a minute! I am not letting my baby go back out there."

King Gorge shrugged. "Then the whole world will be destroyed."

"Let it!"

Chase chuckled. "Sorry, Mom, but he's right. As the King of Food, it's my responsibility to put an end to this." He gave her a smile. "Share you're strength with me, Mom. Help me beat him." He turned to his Foodons. "Alright, are you guys ready for seconds?"

The Foodons cheered.

Chase nodded, holding up his Platinum Meal Ticket. "Then lets do it! Now serving Palator!"

The knight-like Foodon reappeared. If he had a mouth, he would have smiled. "I can sense your emotions, Chase. You certainly seem more confident."

Chase smirked. _"Why didn't you tell me we could tap into the power of everyone?"_

Palator blinked. "I thought you knew. That was how you defeated King Gorge."

"_Yeah, well, start tapping into their strength. We're gonna need all the help we can get."_

**(A/N: Not much of a battle, but did you really expect Chase you stand a chance against a god? Come on. But now that he has the rest of the world backing him up, he may stand a chance. Stay tuned for the final battle.)**


	19. Chapter 19: The Ultimate Food Fight

**(A/N: ****Now the **_**real**_** final battle has begun. But can Chase and Palator stand up to Pastafarian with the strength they've gathered?****)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 19: The Ultimate Food Fight**

Darkness covered the land as Oslo floated on his flying plate, watching the seemly supernatural events take place. Something was terribly wrong. There was a great imbalance in the world. A mighty power surge was coming from somewhere. He wondered if this was why the weather was acting up.

Acting up? No, that was an understatement. He didn't know what it was when there were nine tornados happening at once in the same city as rain, snow, and hail came down in sheets. Thunder echoed through the sky as lightning flew rapidly from the clouds in all directions. This wasn't just the weather acting up, this was a natural disaster. No, make that catastrophe.

"Oslo!"

The Grub Guru turned to see Chef Jack approaching him. "So you feel it too?"

"Feel what?" Chef Jack cried, yelling to be heard over the howling wind. "All I feel is the need to get in doors before one of us gets hurt."

Oslo shook his head. "No, this is more than bad weather. It's as if the earth itself is angry. Something unnatural is happening somewhere- WHOA!"

He was blown off his plate. Jack jumped towards him, grabbing the old man before he got hurt. "What do you mean, something unnatural?"

Oslo held on tightly to the master chef. "A powerful force is at work here. I don't know what it is, but I fear that unless it's dealt with quickly, it will destroy us all."

"What do we do?"

Oslo was silent for a moment. "Pray."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Don Cook was having the time of his life as he experimented with Pastafarian's power. But all that power was affecting his judgment, and his clouded mind wasn't even registering that he was causing such chaos throughout the world he wished to rule over.

"_So this is the power of a god!"_ he cried. _"Such power is unimaginable. I could destroy and recreate the planet if I wanted to."_ He chuckled. _"And I bet I could do it in less than seven days. Yes, with Pastafarian, I'm truly invincible!"_

The moment the words left his mouth, something struck him from behind.

"Pastafarian!" the Foodon god cried painfully.

Though Don Cook didn't feel his Foodon's pain, it still didn't escape his attention that someone, or something had attacked him.

"_Pastafarian! Are you ok?"_

"Pastafarian."

Don Cook growled. _"What was that? A nuke? It must have been some weapon. No one is strong enough to harm my Pastafarian."_

"_Don't be so sure, Don Cook!"_

Don Cook turned in surprise to the speaker. _"Chase? You again? Was that your attack?"_

Chase smirked. _"You better believe it. I'm back and ready for battle."_

Don Cook laughed. _"Fool, you never learn. I'll simply tear you apart again. Pastafarian, do it."_

The Foodon god's eyes flashed brightly. Chase and Palator braced themselves. They felt Pastafarian trying to split them up again. They concentrated on holding their form together, tapping into the energy of every living thing on the planet to give them strength.

Pastafarian's eyes stopped glowing. Palator still remained, much to both the Foodon god and Don Cook's surprise.

"Pastafarian?"

"_What's this?"_ Don Cook cried. _"How could you overcome a god's power?"_

Chase smirked. _"It's true. Your Pastafarian is the most powerful Foodon ever. Normally my Palator wouldn't even stand a chance. But as strong as your Foodon is, my Palator has one ability that gives him an advantage over your Pastafarian."_

Don Cook's knuckles cracked as he clenched his fists and ground his teeth together. _"And just what is that?"_

"_Palator is the Foodon Embodiment of Good. He's made up of all the goodness in the world. Therefore he has a connection with all living things and shares in all of their power."_

The Glutton's eyes widened. _"Shares in all their power."_

"_That's right, Don Cook. That attack I launched had the power of every living crature behind it. It's not just me you're fighting anymore, now you're fighting the entire world."_

Thunder boomed, the loud sound silencing Don Cook's cry of rage. It couldn't be possible. How did this boy keep managing to find ways to come out on top? A Foodon that shared the power of the entire world. How could he compete with that?

But he had the power of a god behind him. There was no way he could lose. It didn't matter how many people shared their power with Palator, no one could defeat his Pastafarian, no one.

Taking a calming breath, Don Cook glared at his opponent. _"So the whole world is fighting against me, is it? Fine. Then I'll crush the entire world. Now everyone will know that even when they stood united, they were still no match for me."_

Chase gave him a doubtful look. _"I don't know. Can you really defeat everyone? You may be strong enough to fight a hundred, or a thousand, maybe even a million people, but _everyone?_ I don't think the odds are in your favor."_

"_SILENCE!"_ Don Cook bellowed. _"No one can defeat me. With Pastafarian at my side, I'm invincible. I am a god!"_

"_True gods can't die, Don Cook. But I'm betting your Pastafarian can."_

"_You think so?"_ Don Cook cried insanely as the intense power of Pastafarian clouded his judgment. _"Then we'll just have to see. Pastafarian, destroy him!"_

Pastafarian raised his noodle appendages, shooting lightning out of the ends. Holding up their shield, Chase and Palator tapped into the power of the rest of the world, and great strength filled them. Pastafarian's attack was unimaginably powerful, but Palator managed to withstand the attack.

"_It can't be!"_ Don Cook cried.

Chase grinned. _"Sure it can. Like I said, you're fighting the whole world now, and the whole world helped me defend against your attack. You've seen the world's defense, now feel its strength."_

He flew at Pastafarian. The Flying Spaghetti Monsters eyes began glowing before he launched fireballs out of them like the fire that rained down from the sky in the Old Testament.

Apparently Palator also had the speed of the entire world, and he dodged the balls of fire as they flew at him. When he reached Pastafarian, he slammed his elbow into him. Though he was smaller than a fly to the giant Foodon, Pastafarian still went flying backwards as if he were hit by someone his own size.

Don Cook sensed that his Foodon was in pain and it enraged him. How could he be harmed by that brat? He was a god. Gods couldn't be harmed. No, it wasn't possible. He was invincible.

"_I cannot lose!" _One of his noodle appendages, longer and thicker than an entire train, wrapped around Palator. _"Now I have you. Die!"_

An electrical current flowed into Palator as he was squeezed to death by Pastafarian. Palator grunted in pain as he struggled to stay conscience.

"_Palator?"_

"I am fine, Chase. Just focus on the battle."

With a burst of strength, he broke out of Pastafarian's hold. Don Cook growled, and took control of the sea. A large tidal wave rose up, surprising Palator. As the wave folded over him, it suddenly froze over, sealing him in a block of ice.

Don Cook smirked. _"Sweet dreams."_

The wall of ice shattered as Palator broke free. While Palator had fallen into hibernation when he was frozen, Chase's mind had remained awake and alert. And since it was he who was in control of Palator's movements, he made managed to free them both from their icy prison.

"_This is no time for a nap."_ Said Chase. _"We've got a battle to win."_

"_To win?"_ Don Cook repeated. _"You mean you actually think you stand a chance against a god. You fool. You can't defeat me. I have the power to crack the very planet in two. You stand no chance."_

From the sea and the land, large rocks began floating in the air and rotated around Pastafarian as if they were electrons floating around a nucleus. They flew around Patafarian for a few seconds before one shot at Palator like a speeding bullet.

The rock was many times larger than Palator and would have crushed him, but with Palator's speed, he flew around the large rock. Pastafarian shot another one at him, and then another.

Palator dodged flying rock after flying rock, until an extra large one came at him. Holding out his lance, he spun around and drilled right through it, coming out unharmed on the other side.

"Fireballs of Good!"

Pastafarian cried out as the attack hit him, the rocks rotating around him dropping from the sky. Don Cook swore angrily, enraged that Palator seemed to have an advantage over him. But he refused to accept that. He was a god, and gods did not lose.

Pastafarian began spinning around, going faster and faster. Within seconds, a tornado formed around him, sucking in everything in its path as Pastafarian shot lightning in all different directions as he spun around inside it.

Palator didn't really need to worry about being hit by the lightning, as Pastafarian was merely shooting at random. But while the Foodon god attacked wildly like that, his friends were at risk of being hit by an attack.

"_Palator, lets go!"_ Chase cried.

"Indeed, lets."

He flew towards the enormous tornado, flying close to it in the opposite direction it was spinning in. It was difficult at first, but he soon built up enough speed to reverse the winds of the tornado, canceling it out.

Pastafarian turned to Palator and spat out a stream of sauce. Palator was knocked back by the pressure and submerged into the ocean. Pastafarian floated over the spot he fell and began shooting lightning down into the water.

Remaining submerged, Palator swam through the water against the impossibly strong current. Fish and other sea creatures were being thrown around as if caught in a violent storm. The very planet was being affected by Pastafarian's presence alone.

"_Palator, we have to stop this."_ Chase told him.

"Yes." Palator agreed. "We must end this quickly before he causes irreversible damage to the planet."

He burst up from the water behind Pastafarian, a bright blue aura glowing around him. Pastafarian turned to hmi, ready to continue the battle.

"_I've had enough of this!"_ Don Cook cried. _"Pastafarian, hit him with your ultimate attack! Obliterate him!"_

Pastafarian's meatballs began glowing as he gathered power. Two enormous beams of light shot out of them and came together to form an even larger beam of light, heading straight for Palator.

The knight-like Foodon didn't even try to avoid it. There was no point, for the attack was too large for him to get around it. He merely hovered in the air, letting the attack consume him.

Don Cook laughed as Palator disappeared in his beam of energy. It was all over. Nothing could have survived that. There wouldn't be a trace of Chase or Palator left.

"_Too bad."_ He muttered. _"Now we don't even have a body to bury."_ But when the light faded, Don Cook's eyes widened in complete disbelief. _"N-No… it can't be… THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"_

Palator was still there. In fact, he was in the exact same spot he was in before Pastafarian launched his attack. Aside from some scratches and his body smoking, the knight-like Foodon seemed relatively unharmed.

"_Expecting someone else?"_ Chase asked.

And for the first time in a long time, Don Cook felt a jolt of fear spike through him. _"But… how? You're not even hurt."_

"I wouldn't say that." Palator replied. "I think you singed the end of my cape."

This infuriated Don Cook to no end. _"You… how dare you! You'll pay for this! You'll all pay!"_

Chase took a deep breath, knowing that the time had come. He had to put a stop to this before Pastafarian and Don Cook truly lost control of all that power they had. He tapped into Palator's special ability, connecting himself to all living things.

"_Everyone,"_ he addressed the world, _"now is the time. Give me your all. For the sake of all of us, share your strength with me!"_

Power flowed into him, nearly overwhelming him, and Palator grew five times his normal size, though he was still very small compared to the Foodon god. Holding up his lance, he launched himself at Pastafarian. The Foodon god cried out as he was stabbed, but Palator kept on going, straight through the Flying Spaghetti Monster, and bursting out his back.

Turning back to the Foodon god, Palator gathered up all the strength that the world gave him. "Fireballs of Good!"

He fired his attack with everything he had. Pastafarian and Don Cook wailed loudly as the attack hit. The Foodon god's body exploded, filling the sky with purple clouds. Even the Six Star Meal Ticket was totally obliterated.

The battle had come to an end.

**(A/N: Things are drawing to a close now. Both of Don Cook's mighty Foodons have been defeated. Now it's time for the wrap up.)**


	20. Chapter 20: Extra Helpings

**(A/N: This is the last chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 20: Extra Helpings**

With the destruction of Pastafarian, the world began falling back into balance once more. As things went back to normal, the only sign that the Foodon god had been around at all was in the purple mist he had dissolved into after his demise.

As the purple cloud disappeared, the Rebel Chefs cheered for Chase and Palator for having done the impossible by defeating the Foodon god.

"They did it!" Pie Tin cried. "I don't believe it, they beat Pastafarian.

Dia smiled. "Was there ever any doubt? Chase is the hero."

Mrs. Makunouchi wiped a tear from her eye. "My little boy's all grown up."

Rose Marinade squinted her eyes to see through the remaining purple mist to see if she could spot Don Cook. "But where's my little boy? Don Cook! Don Cook!"

Palator floated down from the sky, holding the young Glutton leader in his arms. _"It's ok, I've got him."_ said Chase.

The unconscious Don Cook stirred in Palator's arms as he placed him on the ground. The Gluttons gathered around, worried for his safety. Rose Marinade began fussing over him, holding him tightly to herself and nuzzling him.

"Oh, my poor, poor baby. Please, wake up. Don't scare Mommy like this."

"_He'll be fine."_ Chase assured her. _"He's just exhausted. He'll be as right as rain in no time."_

"Our son is stronger than that." King Gorge assured her. "And he's more stubborn than both of us put together."

Rose Marinade squeezed her son tighter. "But he's still my little boy!"

"Mother!" Don Cook growled. His eyes flickered open as he forced himself out of his mother's tight embrace. "You know I don't like it when you smother me!" He blinked at the look of relief on her face. "And why are you looking at me… like… that…"

Suddenly it all came back to him. He pulled himself out of his mother's arms, looking around at the Rebel Chefs and the Gluttons. "What's going on? How'd I end up outside of Pastafarian? Where is he?"

"Your so-called invincible Foodon god has been vanquished." Palator told him.

Chase nodded. _"Yup, he put up a good fight, but united, we beat him."_

"And should you ever need me again," Palator said to Chase, "I will always be here."

His body began glowing as he broke down into the individuals that made him up. Don Cook looked at Chase and the Foodons who had stood against him in complete disbelief.

"Again…" he muttered. "Again I was defeated. And this time I had a god at my command, but I still lost. I don't understand. How could I lose?"

King Gorge grinned. "Chase, I think it's time my son had a taste of justice."

Knowing what the former Glutton leader meant, Chase nodded. "You got it. Lets get cooking."

Most reluctantly, Don Cook sat by his father, who held him in place with his hand on the boy's shoulder, as they watched Chase cook.

"Father, why must-"

"Be silent." King Gorge told him calmly. "Watch him cook."

Don Cook growled, turning back to Chase. "I am watching him. What's the big deal?"

"No, my son, _really_ watch him. His moves, his emotion, take it all in."

Clawdia dared to speak up. "Um, King Gorge, sir, what's the point of all this?"

King Gorge just smiled and remained silent as he watched the boy he had accepted as his king cook.

"Alright, one order of fried rice!" Chase declared, handing the plate to Don Cook. "Enjoy."

Don Cook glared at the rice. "Father, must I really eat this?"

King Gorge continued smiling. "No, if you really don't want to, you don't have to. That is, _if_ you can resist."

Don Cook didn't know what his father meant until the rice's fragrance hit his nose. He was shocked by how good it smelled. How _could_ something smell so good? He guessed it shouldn't have surprised him. After all, this was the boy who supposedly convinced his father to accept him as the King of Food.

'_It can't be that good!'_ he decided. _'I'll taste it just to prove that he's not a better chef than my father!'_

Though his conscience was telling him that he was simply making an excuse to eat the wonderfully smelling rice, he ignored it and ate. He didn't know what to expect, but the explosion of flavor shocked him to the point where he almost choked.

"In-Incredible!" he gasped. "This is amazing! It's so good, it's almost a shame to eat it!"

But eat it he did, and within seconds he had devoured the fired rice as if he hadn't eaten in days.

King Gorge smirked as his son set down the plate. "Now, my son, do you understand?"

Don Cook's eye twitched in irritation, showing his reluctance to admit the truth. Admitting how good Chase's cooking skills were was the last thing he wanted to do. But he couldn't lie to his father without lying to himself. And he could not deny himself the truth.

"It's… it's…" He couldn't find the words to describe it. "I can't put it into words…" he sighed in aggravation, "but I now know why you bowed down to him as the King of Food."

Chase sweat-dropped. "Oh, boy, not you too."

King Gorge smiled. "Then you will give up the foolish Glutton dream of world domination."

Don Cook smile as well, although his smile was more of a mischievous smirk. "Give up the Glutton dream? I think not." He pulled away from his father and rushed over to his followers. "I admit that Chase's skills are incredibly good, but I refuse to accept him as my king. I refuse to give up the Glutton dream. I'll simply have to get better and defeat him. You'll see, one day I'll defeat Chase and the Glutton Empire will rise again." He looked at Chase and grinned. "Enjoy the taste of victory while you can, Chase. One day I'll be back, and I will defeat you."

He laughed as he and the Gluttons were engulfed in light and vanished right before the Rebel Chefs' eyes.

King Gorge sighed. "Oh, my son, you are so stubborn. Chase, I do apologize for my son's behavior."

Chase just smiled. "Don't worry about it. I think he'll mellow down a bit now after all this. I'll just have to beat him again the next time he comes for me." He cupped his hands around his mouth and hollered to the sky. "YOU HEAR THAT, DON COOK!!! I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU!!!"

King Gorge couldn't help but to smile. "Chase, you are an extraordinary young man." He patted the confused boy on the shoulder. "I will see you around. Goodbye, my king."

And he vanished in the same way Don Cook and the Gluttons did. Chase glanced at the spot the former Glutton king had been standing at curiously. "Huh, I wonder if I could learn to teleport like that. It'd sure come in handy."

"Especially to escape all the publicity." Said Pie Tin. "It looks like they found us."

Approaching the island at a rapid place were several speedboats, the people hollering and waving their arms.

Chase sweat-dropped. "Oh boy."

Dia chuckled. "Ready to go back to the palace, your majesty?"

The color drained from Chase's face. "And be pampered and thanked by everyone for hours on end again? No way, let's get out of here!"

He hopped on Dim-Sumthin' Special's back, followed by Kayla, Pie Tin, Coco, and Dia.

"Hey, Mom," Chase asked nervously, "do you think you can handle them while we make our escape?"

Mrs. Makunouchi did a double take. "What? Just where do you and you sister think you're going?"

"Away from the publicity." Chase told her. "Besides, you and Dad have been separated for a long time. I'm sure you'd like some alone time. We'll visit as soon as we can. Alright, Dim-Sumthin' Special, get us out of here!"

The Dim Sum Foodon picked up the M.A.C. Cart and took to the sky, carrying the Rebel Chef's with him.

"Hey, wait for me!" Albert cried, grabbing hold of Dim-Sumthin' Special's tail, getting carried off with the others. "You're not leaving me behind again!"

The boats made it to the island and the people began crowding around Mrs. Makunouchi, who was shouting up at her retreating son and his friends.

"Chase, Kayla, you two get back here right this minute! You have until the count of three. One… two… three… That's it, you two are grounded! No M.A.C. Cart for a week!"

**THE END**

**(A/N: Well, that ends that. It's a happy ending… kind of. Don Cook and the Gluttons are gone, for now, and Chase and his friends have come out on top. I know that it ended with a possible sequel, but I've got no plans to write one. Then again, you know how plot bunnies are. I got a couple others fics in mind to write about, and now that this one has exited my brain, I can get started on them.)**


	21. List of Foodons

**(A/N: Here's a list of the Foodons I got from Wikipedia.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**FOODONS****:**

**Omelet****:** Despite its cute appearance, it was made from a fluffy omelet. It usually stays with Kayla, but is sometimes used in battle with Chase. It attacks mainly by firing lasers from its tail, but has breathed fire on occasion.

**Fried Ricer****:** He's Chase's main menu with the pan (Or 2). Was Chase's first Foodon. It attacks using its giant frying pans, which can also fire projectiles. He becomes **Super Fried Ricer**when Fruit Turtle or Feastivus is activated. In Oslo's memory of when he was king he had a Fried Ricer that acted exactly like Chase's.

**Super Fried Ricer****:**A form taken by Fried Ricer when Fruit Turtle or Feastivus is summoned. It is much stronger than normal Fried Ricer. In this form, Super Fried Ricer has a lobster on his head. After merging with Palator, his evolution became permanent.

**Beefsteak****:** A Beef Stew Foodon in which the ingredients for making him being Rancid Meat, Moldy Potatoes, and Stewed Carrots. One of Clawdia's most powerful Foodons. It launches beef-patty shaped Beef Rays out of its Meat Loaf Launcher (its mouth).

**Burnt Meatballs****:** Chase's first attempt at making a Foodon. They are pretty useless unless there is a "hot situation". After all, they're heat resistant!

**Sir Dumpling****:** He is Pie Tin's Foodon. He may seem nice and kind with British manners, but when in battle, he can fight with furious speed and strength. He uses many punches, chops, and kicks.

**Boulder Broth****:** Clawdia's Soup Foodon. This monstrous turtle-like creature rams into things, swats with his tail, and breathes fiery Boulder Breath.

**Noodle-ator****:** A bowl of noodles in a tank-like body. He has extension arms, cannons, and a Missile Launcher. A glass dome covers the noodles. One of Clawdia's Foodons.

**Applegator****:** An Apple Pie slice-headed Foodon with the body of an Alligator. He makes water waves and swats enemies with his tail. One of Clawdia's Foodons.

**Sergeant Side-Order****:** Clawdia's Foodon sergeant whose made of Mashed Potatoes And Peas. He uses Military Tactics (mostly booby traps).

**Slice****:** Chef Flambe's ghostly Pizza Slice Foodon that haunts the Flambe Forest and the Flambe Mansion. He can fire sticky cheese from his scythe. He pines for his lost master.

**Frenchy Le Toast****:** A ghost French Toast Foodon that accompanies Slice in the Flambe Forest and the Flambe Mansion. To keep his afterlife from getting stale, he enjoys fighting Foodon Battles in Flambe Forest. He isn't very strong, though, and his scythe is aluminum foil. He mourns with Slice over their chef's death.

**Grease Blobs****:** These foodons were not made from food. Rather, they were made from leftover grease. They are inhabitants of the Flambe Forest. Greasy Foodons are not very fast on their feet, but when they drop from the sky, these Blobs can really do a job.

**Shrimp Stompura****:** Mussels Marinara's Shrimp Foodon. He attacks using kicks, lasers from his feet, the ability to turn into a glowing Foodon missile, and a "super-strength seaweed assault". That attack is performed by Stompura touching his green belt. This releases a spiraling ray that turns into seaweed and entangles the foe. He can also step on projectiles to destroy them.

**Cowboyritto****:** Albert's cowboy-like Burrito Foodon armed with a lasso that can bring enemies into submission. It uses the lasso to ensnare opponents and smash them into the ground.

**Crab Quake****:** Albert's giant Crab Cake Foodon. It resembles a crab with a Crab Cake shell on its back. There are Crustacean Cannons on the shell that it uses to attack.

**Pound Cake****:** Chet's tough Pound Cake Foodon. He speaks in the style of Elvis Presley. He attacks using a head-butt.

**Curry-Up****:** Kima's Curry Foodon. It attacks using a large spoon. The servants of King Hungry have a small army of Curry-Ups.

**Spaghettaboutit****:** Albert's Spaghetti Foodon. He attacks using a large fork. He can also trap his Foodon foes in a Linguini Lasso.

**Pilaf****:** Chef Salvador's Pilaf Rice Foodon. She isn't very powerful.

**Juice Man****:** Chet's Juice Foodon. He boxes, mostly, has powerful stomps, and shoots Citrus Spikes from his head.

**Swede Demon****:** Barb & Cue own two of these Swedish Meatball Foodons. They're very agile and attack with body slams.

**Hot Doggone-It****:** Chase's cowboy-themed Hot Dog Foodon. He has Ketchup and Mustard six-shooters and uses them in battle.

**Gravyator****:** Kima's Gravy Boat Foodon. It attacks using a giant spoon.

**Tropical Punch****:** Kima's Tropical Punch Foodon. He uses head-butts as attacks. He also throws large hoop-shaped fruit slices. There are other Tropical Punches used by King Hungry's servants.

**Puddington****:** E. Claire's Cute Pudding Foodon. It lacks in strength and can't fight very well. It uses a small pudding scoop to attack.

**Tofurious****:** Chef Jack's tough tofu Foodon is easily annoyed. He attacks using martial arts.

**Spring Chicken****:** A huge Spring Roll Foodon created by Rose Marinade of Gorge's Big 4 upon the SS Foodfight. It has the head of a Spring Roll and the body of a flying chicken. It attacks using gusts of wind and fire breath. This Foodon was presumed destroyed after Chef Jack and Tofurious crashed it into the Glutton's ocean base.

**Shark-Fin Soup****:** A swimming, Shark Soup Foodon created by Chef John in his sea test on Chase and Coco.

**Tater-Tons****:** Coco's overgrown Foodon made up of 3 Tater Tots. It attacks by jumping up and landing on its opponents, and can survive having its segments separated. It also has very powerful breath.

**Doughnut-So****:** Coco's Doughnut Foodon. It attacks with its sleep-inducing Glaze Breath.

**Ham Scam-Witch****:** Coco's Ham Sandwich Foodon with the ability to make male Foodons fall in love with her in order to throw them off guard. She attacks using her clawed right hand.

**Jerk-Chicken****:** A Spicy Chicken Foodon that lives on an Islet in Molasses Lake on Banana Island guarding a supply of Curry Powder. It speaks with a Jamaican accent.

**Chowderheads****:** A two-headed Clam Chowder (one head of Manhattan Clam Chowder and the other one of New England) Foodon created by Clawdia and Tureen (who was under a Glutton Spell until her grandmother Jambalydia broke the spell). The heads often argue. The Manhattan head speaks in the style of Dustin Hoffman character Enrico Salvator Rizzo from _Midnight Cowboy_ (mainly the "I'm Walking Here" part).

**Bearafooda****:** This Foodon has a face resembling a Chocolate Chip Cookie and the body of a bear. It's one of Clawdia's Foodons.

**Rap Scallion****:** Chet's Scallion Foodon that speaks as if rapping. It attacks using nunchucks.

**Tacquito****:** A Taco Foodon that leads a gang of Foodons called Foodon Banditos. They reside in the canyons outside of Dusty Town.

**Fry Slinger****:** A French Fry Foodon who is one of Tacquito's fellow Foodon Banditos. He will launch his french fries from the top of his head when he takes off his hat.

**Chili Dog****:** Besides Tacquito and Fry Slinger, this Chili Dog Foodon is a member of the Foodon Banditos. He's part dog, part Chili Dog. He breathes fire to attack.

**Doughnasour****:** Clawdia's Sourdough Bread Foodon that has a Bread Basket for a mouth, the body of a Dinosaur, and the tip of its tail is a fan. It attacks by unleashing gusts and reflecting attacks with its tail.

**Ice Cream**** (Macchan****, Baniran****, Shukoran****):** These Foodons are servants to the people of Dusty Town along with some other Foodons.

**Sheriff Zuke Squash****:** This Zucchini Squash Foodon is the Sheriff of Dusty Town and works for Mayor Slim Rations.

**Shish-Ka-Beast****:** Cinnamonkey's Shish-Kebab Foodon with a Lion head on top, a Hippopotamus head in the middle (complete with arms sticking out, holding a Rolling Pin and a Shield), and a Pig head at the bottom (complete with legs). Its three segments can be detached without much harm.

**Fruit Turtle****:** This 5-Star Foodon is a sea turtle with a palm tree, pineapples, coconuts, apples, and other fruits on its shell. It was created by King Hungry the Ate who gave it to Chase. The effects of its power gives Fried Ricer the ability to evolve into Super Fried Ricer. It can fly, fire firework-like fruit from its back, and shoot a ray from its mouth that breaks Glutton curses. When it came to the side effects of the Purple Pepper Power Topping, Fruit Turtle died after defeating Rose Marinade's Dim-Sum Deluxe.

**Sizzler****:** Cole Slawter's Seafood Mix Foodon. His paddle is poisonous and the fireballs he launches (when he takes off the lid of his pan head) explode firework style.

**Octopoison****:** A giant Octopus Ball Foodon created by Clawdia and Cole Slawter. It shoots explosive ink and attacks with its tentacles.

**Squid-Vicious****:** A giant Calamari Foodon created by Clawdia and Cole Slawter. It attacks with its tentacles. Its name is a pun on Sid Vicious.

**Pork Bullies****:** These Pork Foodons travel and attack in packs. They cause trouble to the people of Hamsterdam.

**Slop Suey****:** The Pork Bullies merge together into this dangerous Foodon. It has very powerful breath and is the cause of Swine Flu.

**Burger Brigade****:** A Team of six All-American Burger Foodons modeled after the _Power Rangers/Super Sentai_ under the spell of King Gorge and servants to Rose Marinade (Well, five of them). They are usually dedicated to fight against the Glutton Empire. The names of the Burger Brigade members are **Ground Chuck** (the red one), **Jamburger** (the blue one), **Cheeseburger** (the yellow one), **Veggie-Myte** (the green one), **Medium-Rare** (the pink one), and **Well-Done** (the caped black one). After five were released from the Glutton Spell, they reunited with Well-Done and left to fight Glutton brutality. They wield squeaky hammers.

**Dim-Sumthin' Wild****:** Rose Marinade's Foodon has a Dim-Sum for a head and a red Chinese Dragon-like body. It sings everything it says (which means its name).

**Dim-Sumthin' Blue****:** Rose Marinade's Foodon has a Dim-Sum for a head and a blue Chinese Dragon body. It sings everything it says (which means its name). It seems to be female.

**Dim-Sumthin' Else****:** Rose Marinade's Foodon has a Dim-Sum for a head and a yellow Chinese Dragon-like body. It sings everything it says (which means its name).

**Dim-Sumthin' Special****:** Rose Marinade's Foodon has a Dim-Sum for a head and a green Chinese Dragon-like body. Chase and Co. claimed one of the Dim-Sumthin' Specials after Rose Marinade's defeat in order to form Feastivus. It sing everything it say (which means its name).

**Dim-Sum Deluxe****:** Dim-Sumthin' Wild, Dim-Sumthin' Blue, Dim-Sumthin' Else, and a team of Dim-Sumthin' Special combine into this deluxe Foodon. It sings everything it says (which means its name). It can fire a strange liquid from its neck.

**Shrimp Daddy****:** This Deep-Fried Shrimp Foodon was created by Davy Gravy who later had him go with Chase. He doesn't appear much outside of forming Feastivus.

**Tank-N-Cheese****:** Grill's Macaroni and Cheese Foodon. It shoots flames and yellow lasers from its cannons and uses its extending tentacles (Macaroni Wrap).

**Feastivus****:** This Deluxe Foodon is a Dragon with a picture of a Dumpling, a Dim-Sum, a Star, and a Deep-Fried Shrimp on its frill. Dim-Sumthin' Special, Sir Dumpling, Shrimp Daddy, and The Burnt Meatballs make up Feastivus. He was created after Fruit Turtle's Death after Fruit Turtle defeated Dim-Sum Deluxe. The effects of its power gives Fried Ricer the ability to evolve into Super Fried Ricer.

**Mouse Special****:** This Foodon was sent by Grill to help Clawdia capture the Burnt Meatballs, but it failed. Mouse Special is a master swordsman and a good shapeshifter (Some of his human forms may show his tail or ears).

**Shakin' Bacon****:** This Pork Foodon grew from a baby (known as **Porkie Pie** and owned by Jambalydia before it was captured by the Gluttons) to a flail-bearing monster sent by Grill to help capture the Burnt Meatballs. It turned good in the end.

**Digestor****:** Clawdia's Onion Foodon. A glass dome covers its small Onion slices. It has a highly-advanced tank-like body with extension arms and heat-seeking missiles.

**Pasta Vazoomin****:** Clawdia's Pasta Foodon is a sphere-like satellite with a pasta top, pasta tentacles and camera lenses that can be used to spy on enemy Foodons. It transfers some of its power to other Foodons through green lasers. Grill caused it to self-destruct after Fried Ricer was broken free from Clawdia's mind-control device

**Wing Dings****:** These Chicken Wing Foodons work together in large flocks and they belong to a Glutton Gormandizer. They were one group of Foodons that stalled Chase and the others so they couldn't stop Butcherbot from getting completed.

**Dread-A-Lettuce****:** These Lettuce Foodons also work together in groups and they belong to another Glutton Gormandizer. They were one group of Foodons that stalled Chase and the others so they couldn't stop Butcherbot from getting completed.

**Hash Bombers****:** These Hash Brown Pattie Foodons also work together in groups and they belong to another Glutton Gormandizer. They were one group of Foodons that stalled Chase and the others so they couldn't stop Butcherbot from getting completed. A Hash Bomber was first seen in the Foodon Banditos.

**Gazmacho****:** This Gazpacho Foodon is a robotic citizen, and the Head Technician of Metabolis City. He is armed with a laser gun arm and seems to be able to fly. He assisted the Rebel Chefs in bringing down Butcherbot.

**Scarinara****:** This Marinara-Sauced Pasta is a robot who helped Grill with the construction of Butcherbot and is armed with a laser gun arm. He also can fly using jets in his body. He turned good when it came to Grill's defeat. He speaks like James Cagney.

**Gobblebot****:** This Pasta Foodon is also a robot Foodon who also helped with the construction of Butcherbot and is also armed with a laser gun arm. He also can fly using jets in his body. He also turned good when it came to Grill's defeat.

**Fowligator****:** This Chicken Foodon was one of the first monstrous Foodons created by King Gorge when he used it to overthrow Oslo. It has an alligator head on top of a bird's body with a bird's face on it.

**Sir Loin****:** King Gorge gave this Sirloin Steak Foodon to Clawdia to prevent Chase from reaching him. He can turn his head upside down to deflect projectile attacks with his tray neck and shoot lasers from his horns. He also wields a giant knife.

**Steak King****:** King Gorge also gave this Steak Foodon to Clawdia to prevent Chase from reaching him. He is capable of launching his spiked wristbands and wields a knife like Sir Loin.

**Multiprawns****:** King Gorge's Prawn Foodons rained from the sky during his Ultimate Plot. They launch electricity-like lasers from their eyes.

**Seafood Impastas****:** King Gorge's Seafood Pasta Foodons also rained from the sky.

**Screwdles****:** King Gorge's Noodle Foodons also rained from the sky.

**Flying Flapjacks****:** King Gorge's Pancake Foodons also rained from the sky. They throw their explosive forks as their attacks.

**Unnamed Waffle Foodons****:** King Gorge used them against Chase and Pie Tin in space prior to unleashing Sushi Ship and Snack Attack on them. They can shoot lasers that look like electricity, similar to the Multiprawns' attack.

**Sushi Ship****:** King Gorge's Sushi Foodon. It shoots lasers from its hands when he and Snack Attack attacked the rocket that Chase and Pie Tin were in. Both were destroyed by Super Fried Ricer and Feastivus.

**Snack Attack****:** King Gorge's Snackfood Foodon. It shoots lasers from its giant utensils when he and Sushi Ship attacked the rocket that Chase and Pie Tin were in. Both were destroyed by Super Fried Ricer and Feastivus.

**Devouron****:** The Foodon Embodiment of Evil. King Gorge uses the power of The Dark Nebula to become Devouron. It resembles a notorious-looking cowboy/bounty hunter wearing spiked armor. It attacks with its Dark Lasers and The Fireballs of Evil.

**Palator****:** The Foodon Embodiment of Good. Chase, Fried Ricer, Sir Dumpling, Shrimp Daddy, Dim-Sumthin' Special, and the Burnt Meatballs merged to form Palator. He resembles a knight wearing golden armor (his name is probably a pun on paladin and pallete). He attacks with his lance and the Fireballs of Good and defends with his Shield.

**(A/N: If you want more information, check out Wikipedia.)**


End file.
